


You Shouldn't Mess with the Meant to Be

by DerelictJane



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 58,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerelictJane/pseuds/DerelictJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny and Will play on rival baseball teams and their first impressions are less than perfect. Title thanks to my friend M.S.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will Horton's POV

Will Horton stood in the on-deck circle, slashing his DeMarini Voodoo over and over through the air. His arms felt good, loose, the muscle memory acquired over the years allowing him to warm up while he replayed in his mind the conversations he'd had just a bit earlier that morning.

The first was with Kyle, their third baseman.

"You hear about the new pitcher for the Blights?" Kyle had asked, using their teams' nickname for the hated Salem Knights. "Word is he's a total dick. I've heard he'd just as soon hit you with a pitch on a 1-3 as risk a walk."

"Man, that's cold," Will replied, watching carefully as the new pitcher warmed up on the field. As someone who played the game with as much heart as head, he couldn't imagine a pitcher deliberately throwing a ball at a batter instead of risking the delivery of a fourth ball. Either way – hit by pitch or walked after four balls – the batter would get to first base, so why inflict the damage?

"What's his name?" Will asked, trying to catch the letters on the jersey.

"Karamakus, Kirimayas. Something like that. Kindasuckus, maybe?" Kyle had joked, adjusting his cap as he too stared at the pitcher, trying to get a sense of his style and rhythm.

"Ki-ri-a-kis," Will was able to read when the pitcher turned his back to them. "Hmm. Haven't heard of him, but either way I doubt he'll get to 1-3 with me."

Will wasn't being conceited; as the best hitter on the Eagles team, he could pretty much be counted on to get a hit in each at-bat – whether the ball was in the strike zone or not.

Kyle nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you'll be alright. It's the other jokers on this team I worry about."

The other jokers, as it happened, were some of Salem University's best intramural players, and they too could typically hold their own. But the Blights were known to play fast and loose with the rules, and the rivalry between the two teams spanned decades.

Watching the new guy, Will felt himself tense up, worrying about how this game would go. He told himself to quit being an idiot.

The second conversation that kept playing in Will's head happened shortly thereafter, as Will stood near the Eagles' bullpen getting water before the game started. The exchange was so surreal it was almost as if it hadn't happened.

Will had been holding his cherished Voodoo tenderly. While the guys had made fun of him when he first bought his bat – "what, win the lottery, did ya?!" – Will knew that saving up his money by eating nothing but ramen for three months was totally worth it. The way the bat felt in his hand, like it was meant for him, made all the scrimping and sacrifice worthwhile. And while his teammates could be rough sometimes, Will knew they valued him, as both a player and a friend.

What had happened next to the bullpen, though, felt more like making hate than making fun.

"Nice bat," the new pitcher had deadpanned as he walked past Will. Will had frowned, not sure what to think. The guy's voice, gentle and smooth, had sounded nice enough, but his comment made Will instantly suspicious. The next sentence proved Will's instinct right: "So Daddy's trust fund is working out for you?"

"What the hell, dude?" Will asked angrily, insulted and confused. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is $200 bats at an intramural game being used to compensate for mediocre athleticism," the Kiriakis jerk had replied, and just kept walking. Asshole!

~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~#

Jackson (Sonny) Kiriakis' POV

Being the new guy kind of sucked. Though he was used to it by now – as a kid, he'd changed schools a few times, and this latest transfer to Salem University was relatively easy – it was still a pain to have to make new friends and find new circles. Thank god for baseball, the only constant in his life for the last few years. He had easily earned the spot as starting pitcher for the Knights when he first showed up as a "free-agent," intramural style, and the guys on the team seemed nice enough. Aside from letting them know he went by Sonny ("I'll go by Jackson when I'm old"), he hadn't really communicated with them much yet. Still, they'd been helpful in helping him prepare mentally for his first game.

"What you should know about the 'Smeagles' is that they're a bunch of arrogant dicks," team captain Derrik had told him. "Most of them come from money but pretend they don't. They are incredibly stuck up, and they're whiners. Pathetic."

Sonny was typically a fair-minded guy, but if there was one thing he really struggled with, it was tolerating arrogant rich kids. Their privilege and entitlement drove him nuts. Though he himself came from a wealthy family, he'd worked hard for his own money and independence.

His thoughts were centered on rich, arrogant rivals when he first saw the Voodoo. Having coveted one himself, and almost splurging before realizing he needed the money more for textbooks than for sports, he knew it was a valuable bat. He hadn't planned on saying anything when he first walked by the guy holding it, but something about the dude cradling it had just set Sonny off. "Nice bat," he mumbled, then felt momentarily unnerved when the bat owner's head swirled around and a piercing set of blue eyes met his. Rich brat. The next sentence out of his mouth caught even him by surprise: "So Daddy's trust fund is working out for you?"

Seeing those blue eyes fill with hurt, then anger, was…fascinating. And a bit mortifying. But when the guy replied with "What the hell, dude? What's your problem?" Sonny knew he couldn't, wouldn't back down. So he added insult to injury and watched as those blue eyes turned icy.

~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~#

Will Horton's POV

"Alright, gentlemen, let's get this party started. Play ball!" the ump called, heading out to the field.

As the fourth in the lineup, Will was happy he'd have a chance to see Kiriakis in action before he was up. There was always something about a new player that made things more exciting, and watching this guy on the plate, seeing the casual yet expert manner with which he handled the ball, clearly communicated to all who were watching that he was comfortable on the field. That kind of familiarity with the game demanded respect – even if he was an asshole. Especially if he was an asshole.

Tyler, as the lead-off batter, was the quickest guy on the team. While his swing was inelegant, it could usually be counted on to get him on base.

Kiriakis' first pitch of the game, fast and even, whooshed quickly by him.

"Strike one!"

The pitcher grinned slightly, then delivered the same again, directly to the catcher's mitt.

"Strike two!"

Some of the guys on the Eagles' bench were starting to fidget, shooting each other nervous glances.

Tyler's first swing of the game, on a curve ball that dropped beautifully right under his smooth cut, had them groaning.

"Strike three! You're out!"

Oh shit. This was not going to be pretty.

Ben, up next, was also struck out. Their third up, Andy, managed to clip a toss just within the strike zone and made it to first base by a hair. Thank god, because three-up-three-down against the Blights was not an option.

Will stepped up, holding on to the Voodoo protectively, feeling bad for the bat that it had been derided. "Jesus, Will, get a hold of yourself! It's a fucking bat! It's not like he insulted your mother." Will had to laugh at this erratic train of thought, because he knew he could handle insults to his mother a lot better than insults to his bat.

As he stepped into the batter's box, he could feel the heavy weight of Kiriakis' glare on him. He wondered what he'd done to earn such loathing.

~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~# ~#

Sonny Kiriakis' POV

"My god, what arrogance," Sonny fumed, seeing the batter laughing and deducing it was meant to throw him off. Who the fuck laughs on the way to the batter's box, anyway? Prick.

Sonny hauled back, let fly a mean fastball that whizzed millimeters from Will's crotch.

"What the fuck?" Will had cried out, jerking backwards to avoid a hit.

"Right. Sorry," the pitcher deadpanned, clearly not sorry at all.

"Ball one!"

Will tried to smile, to loosen up and be ready for the next pitch. This one was just too quick.

"Strike 1! 1-and-1's the count."

The next ball looked like another curve ball, but Will intercepted it beautifully, hitting a gorgeous line over the centerfielder's head. Definitely a triple if not more, he knew. Will started racing around the field, following closely behind Andy as Andy dashed quickly from first base to third. The third-base coach was yelling "go go go go GO" so Andy did, darting across the finish line while the outfielders struggled to bring in the ball.

Will rounded third base right as the ball was getting back into play on the infield.

"Stop! Will!" called the third base coach, letting Will know to stop advancing, that an in-field home run was not going to happen. But Will's legs felt on fire, powered by a voice other than that of the coach. Said voice, his own, was saying Fuck you, Kiriakis. See what crazy good my bat can do, because I am a power hitter? Mediocre my ass.

Sonny had stepped up to cover the plate while the catcher was still coming back from darting along the left field line to chase down an errant throw to the third baseman. As Sonny saw the batter running, sprinting flat out as he rounded third, Sonny stuck out an arm in anticipation of the throw that would have this guy out. That throw, however, landed in his mitt at the exact moment that the batter, in all his blond-hair-blue-eyed glory, plowed directly over him as he smashed through the home plate.

Neither Will nor Sunny actually heard the umpire's call. Having crashed into one another spectacularly, they were now both laying in the dirt, tangled up together, all the wind knocked clear out of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No love lost between Sonny and Will.

If you've ever had the wind knocked out of you, you'll know that reason comes back in pieces.

In Sonny's case, the first thing he became aware of after being completely bulldozed was a heavy, warm, panting body covering his own. The second thing he became aware of was that he couldn't breathe. The third thing he became aware of was that the ball, goddamit, was no longer in his mitt.

"Jesus, are you insane?" Sonny wheezed. "What the hell was that?"

Will lay there gasping, his face inches from Sonny's ear. His first thoughts as reason came back? Mmm. He smells good. And then, immediately: Wait, what!? Christ, Horton, where the hell did that come from? Furious at himself for thinking, well, whatever the hell he had just been thinking, Will reacted by hissing viciously: "You're the fuck-up who stupidly crowded the plate."

Will could feel Sonny's body clenching under his, as if Will had just hit him with a physical blow. Will pulled up onto his elbows abruptly, completely embarrassed by the affront that had just come out of his mouth. Sure, there was trash talk, but this went beyond the ribbing that athletes gave and took. Kiriakis was a jerk, clearly, but Will knew he had just crossed a line. Worse, he had no idea why he was being this way; it was almost like Sonny radiated some kind of – what? confidence? attitude? pheromone?! – that activated Will's "be an asshole" button.

"I…uh…," he mumbled ineffectually, staring into the warm brown eyes that were locked on his own and staring back with equal confusion.

He shook his head, trying to clear out the fogginess, and then slowly came to realize that his teammates were cheering wildly from the bench.

"So I was safe, huh?" Will said, trying to smile and failing. He gingerly stood up, and then stood uncertainly for a moment, looking down at the pitcher still in the dirt. His brain felt short-circuited.

Desperately hoping that the dictates of sportsmanlike conduct would to bring him back to solid, familiar ground, Will stuck out his arm, offering a hand up.

Sonny, by now sitting up, gave Will an absolutely baffled look before struggling to his feet. Alone.

"Yeah, no," he said, shaking his head for emphasis, trying to clear out his own puzzlement. "Not from you." And with that, Sonny trotted back to the pitcher's mound.

"Fuck you, dude," Will said softly to his retreating back, certain he'd never met anyone so infuriating in his entire life.

~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~

Will's mojo was off – in fact, the whole team felt off. Sonny's pitching was near-perfect, and the Eagles' bench became increasingly quiet as they went through inning after scoreless inning. Though Will was one of the few to squeeze out a few singles during his at-bats, the Blights held them scoreless for the remainder of the game.

Which wouldn't have been so bad if Sonny hadn't hit a fucking three-run triple in the top of the 9th. The game ended 3-2, Knights win.

Now, as the teams slid by each other, smacking hands and 'good gaming' with various degrees of joy (the Knights) and bitterness (the Eagles), Will moved perfunctorily through the end-of-game ritual. He was unprepared, though, to have his hand trapped in a firm grasp instead of high-fived. Lifting his eyes up, he saw those damn brown eyes boring into his. "Good game, Horton," Sonny said, his face inscrutable. "Like hell it was," Will replied, hostility radiating from him as he snatched his hand away.

He absolutely hated losing, he unquestioningly hated the Blights, and he was (almost) certain that he hated Sonny fucking Kiriakis.

~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~

"Dude, seriously, what is with that guy? He's such an asshole." Will was at a party with his friends later that night, drinking and reliving the game. His friends realized, even if Will didn't, that all he had been talking about for hours was Sonny Kiriakis, though he never mentioned him by name. Every sentence from his mouth involved "that guy," "that dick," "that fucker," "that jerk," or "that cocky new Blight."

For a while Will's friends indulged him, nodding their support as Will listed Sonny's various shortcomings – "his pitching really wasn't that great, he just had a lucky day," and "did you see his stance? amateur," and…well, on and on and on. And on.

After a while it occurred to Will's friends that his obsession was starting to seem almost, um, obsessive.

When Will tore into Sonny for at least the fifth time for being the worst sport he'd ever met, ever, his buddies knew it was time to call it.

"Yeah, actually, I don't know, Will," Ben finally interrupted, carefully. "I know you two have some sort of weird, like, thing going on, but I talked to Sonny for a few minutes after the game – hey, don't look at me like that, he came over to introduce himself! I gotta say, I'm not sure he's as big a prick as we thought. Turns out that the whole 'hit them before risking a fourth ball' thing has been following him around for years, ever since he was a kid growing up with a bunch of older brothers. They're the ones who started that rumor…" Ben trailed off when he realized Will was glaring at him, shaking his head.

"Ben, seriously, dude, the guy nearly hit my family jewels with his first pitch, and I swear he did something to fuck me up at home plate. It's been hours and my head still doesn't quite feel right."

"What did he do, Will, put a spell on you?" Andy had laughed, trying to lighten the mood. This was getting too heavy, even for a post-loss bitchfest.

"Yeah, laugh all you want, fuckers," Will had replied, feeling so out of sorts by that point that he just wanted to go home and go to bed. "When he does it to you, you'll know my pain."

~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~~!%!~

Sonny had been playing ball practically his whole life; his parents would joke that one of the reasons he learned to walk so early was that he was so desperate to chase down the baseballs his older brothers tossed around. Sonny knew not just the rules and regulations of the game – the policies and procedures that governed play – but also deeply understood and appreciated the milieu itself, including the non-written customs and rituals that made the game so dynamic.

If he was to be perfectly honest, Sonny would admit that he frankly didn't mind that his reputation as a bad-ass followed him wherever he went. Though not entirely true – he'd never, ever hit a player on purpose – the rumors did give him a certain je ne sais quoi, an undefined but attractive mystique that kept batters on their toes. By the end of each season if not a lot sooner, his naturally sweet disposition would invariably win over even members of opposing teams, but it was nice to be known, at least up front, as someone not to mess with.

Sonny knew, too, that some rivalries got rougher than others, and that over time, players could develop adversarial relationships, sometimes as members of different teams and occasionally even when playing on the same team. It was part of what the sport was all about.

But…what he experienced today felt different, new…and particularly threatening. While trash-talk was to be expected, the talk aimed at him – and, he had to admit, the talk that had come from him – was a different layer of mean. The way he and that Horton guy had insulted one another today felt all too…personal. Sonny knew he probably shouldn't have made that jab about daddy's trust fund, but after the shit Horton later pulled, Sonny couldn't say he felt all too sorry about it. Seriously, that guy was such a prick, Sonny thought.

To prove his own point, he started mentally reviewing all of the things he knew about Will: he was arrogant, cocky, rude, mean, spiteful, hot, gorgeous…. Wait, what!? Christ, Kiriakis, where the hell did that come from? Sonny had known for years that he was into guys, and he had found a good number of men attractive before. But those guys were nice, thoughtful, normal – not psychopaths. Finding Mean-Boy Horton attractive was, well, ridiculous. Sonny could admit Will wasn't heinous, but he also knew it didn't matter what the guy looked on the outside: if he was unkind on the inside, no amount of bronze skin (or, Sonny thought, golden hair… or piercing eyes… or perfect teeth… ok self cut it the fuck out) could compensate.

Sonny hated that instead of celebrating a hard-earned victory, he was agonizing over a morose jerk with an overpriced bat. He hated that his first game in a new school was marred by such weirdness. And he was (almost) certain that he hated Will fucking Horton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off-the-field interactions = more confusion.

Will dared to glance at the clock, hoping the hands had budged a little more since the last time he had checked. He was utterly exhausted, having gotten up early for an econ exam before heading to the library to write a mid-term for his history class. After a quick, barely-tasted lunch, he had zipped over to practice, ready to hit the ball til his muscles burned and his brain shut down. Too bad all the guys had wanted to do was talk about yesterday's game against the idiot Blights.

Fine, whatever, except for that they wanted to talk about the _wrong fucking parts_ of the game.

Talking about the loss, _that_ would've been ok with Will, what with post-game processing being an important part of moving forward and all. What his teammates had _really_ wanted to talk about, though, was the new fucking pitcher and how great he was and how he could have been a walk-on for the varsity team and how terrific his batting was and how surprisingly pleasant he had been after the game and _blah fuckity blah_. It was a freakin love-fest and Will was having none of it. _Goddamn sycophants_.

So now here he was, barely awake with 10 minutes until he could close up the Pub and go home and _crash_. Those of you who have worked in food service hell would instantly recognize '10-til-closing' as a particularly trying time, one where you just want to cash out the register and mop the floors and call it a night, but have to wait and hope and _hope_ that no one comes in to order anything because if they do they'll push back your closing schedule horribly and you wind up getting out of there a heck of a lot later than if they had just kept on _walking_. Last-minute customers were always a drag, but on nights when your whole body ached and you felt asleep on your feet, well, they were their own breed of infuriating.

Will knew that any action he took to close early would be like lighting a cigarette at a bus stop – once you did it, that bus was almost certain to come. (Not that Will smoked – body is my temple and all that – but he liked the metaphor.) _Fuck it, I gotta get out of here. It's been too long a day and I'm lighting up._ He grabbed the mop, started in the far corner of the pub. When he heard the bell tinkling over the front door, letting him know a customer had just come in, he practically groaned out loud.

"We're…um…almost closed," he said, not looking up, hoping the person would take a hint and leave. _Just keep on walking._

_\----------------_

Sonny felt like ass. His throat hurt, his eyes stung, and his lungs felt heavy. His brothers used to laugh at him when he got sick, not because they enjoyed his suffering but because he was such a total dork about illness, worrying that his cells were being depleted of oxygen whenever he had a cold and convinced his muscles would atrophy if he had to stay home a day or two sick in bed. " _HypoSondriac_ " was a childhood nickname he had loathed but was nevertheless forced to admit made sense; he just didn't take being sick very, well, manly-ly.

Sonny had coughed his way through his late-evening accounting class, trying to take notes as the instructor droned on and on about assets and liabilities, and Sonny had a feeling that he had absorbed almost nothing from the lecture. As class was letting out, the guy sitting next to him had suggested he stop by the Brady Pub on the way home and get some chicken soup – " _The best in town, I swear it'll cure what ails ya_ " – and since then Sonny had been stumbling through downtown Salem with a singleness of purpose, convinced that chicken soup was the only thing that could keep him from getting pneumonia and being hospitalized and needing an IV drip and catching some weird form of flesh-eating bacteria and tragically losing a limb and having to spend all of his money on a prosthesis while his mom went insane and his dad sued the hospital, bankrupting it so that the sick of Salem had no where to go.

In other words, he really, _really_ needed some chicken soup.

When he finally got to the Brady Pub and opened the door and heard the guy in the back say that the pub was almost closed, he let out a huge sigh of relief. _They are still open. Starve, flesh-eating bacteria._

"Great, uh, that's…I'm happy I made it in time," Sonny said to the back of the guy still mopping in the corner. "May I please order your biggest bowl of chicken soup? Maybe two, actually?"

Will was annoyed as all hell that the guy hadn't gotten the hint, but he knew that fair was fair and they _were_ still technically open…for another two whole minutes.

Sighing heavily, he turned around and then did a double-take when he saw who was standing there. "Oh. It's you."

"Oh hey – you're that guy from the game." Sonny knew that he was looking at Will Horton – not at all someone he expected to see, but someone he was not likely to forget. He also knew he was being petty by not admitting he knew Will's name. It was a dick power play but at that moment he felt too crappy to care.

Sonny tried to clear his throat but instead set himself off on a coughing fit.

Will preferred transparency. He didn't like Sonny but he couldn't even pretend to not know who he was. "It's Will. Will Horton." Sonny nodded. Kept coughing and coughing, his whole body doubled over.

"Man, are you ok?" Will finally asked, not sure what to do when Sonny's fit didn't let up. He was annoyed with himself for feeling bad for the guy but that cough sounded vicious.

"Alright, quit nodding, it's making it worse. Sit down. Let me get you some water." Sonny nodded, then stopped nodding, then nodded to let Will know that he would stop nodding – all the while coughing.

Will rushed to the back, grabbed a glass and filled it with ice and water. He came striding quickly back to Sonny and placed the water in front of him, taking in Sonny's flushed face and heavy breathing. "Drink this. Take deep breaths. Seriously, quit nodding. I'll be right back." As Sonny sat, trying to catch his breath, he could see Will in the open kitchen, filling two big take-out containers with soup, noticing that Will's movements were just as practiced in the kitchen as they were on the baseball diamond. _He – Will, Will is serving me soup. Will is going to save my limbs. Lovely Will is going to save my limbs._

Sonny shook his head, trying to dislodge his annoying thoughts. _Dammit, Sonny, now you're hallucinating. Your brain is oxygen-deprived. Just keep breathing._

Will made quick work of bagging the soup containers and bringing them to Sonny. "Here you go, drink slowly, don't choke, ok? Are you alright getting home?" Will looked down at Sonny while Sonny looked up at Will. _Wow. Those eyes are really…blue. Like_ _ **really**_ _blue._

"So blue..."

"What?"

"What? Home. Fine, great. Yes. Right?" came Sonny's semi-reply.

"Uh huh. Ok, well, uh, take care. Feel better." Will walked Sonny to the door, opened it for him. As Sonny headed out, he remembered he still needed to pay.

"Wait, money. This is the part where I give you money. How much money should I give you?"

The next day, when he thought back on the evening, Sonny remembered shuffling out of the Brady Pub and into the night, the bag of chicken soup containers clasped closely to his chest. Somehow he must have made it home because he had awoken this morning on his couch, an empty container still clutched in his hand.

There was one other thing he also remembered, which was what Will had said to him, very softly, as he had closed the door behind Sonny: "Don't worry about the money – this one's on daddy's trust fund."

Will didn't get home til far later than he otherwise would have. He was still annoyed, but hell, if anyone ever needed Brady Pub chicken soup desperately, Sonny was him.

__\----------------_ _

A week later and Sonny was feeling almost like himself again, though that cold had been a bitch. He shuddered to imagine how bad it might have been but for the chicken soup. After accounting class, he and the guy who had suggested the Brady Pub went out for drinks, ostensibly to catch up on the notes Sonny had taken so poorly the week before. Sonny thought this might be a start of some kind of dating, and frankly he wasn't entirely uninterested.

At the end of the night, Sonny could tell the classmate was thinking about making a move. Sonny could see the guy starting to lean in, his green eyes fixed on Sonny's mouth.

Sonny blurted out his thoughts without filtering: "Your eyes," he said.

"My eyes? What - what about them?" the guy had asked uncertainly.

"They're very nice…but…they're the wrong color."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, they're…they're not blue."

"No, they are not blue. I'm not following you right now." _Why did the cute ones always have to be so weird?_

Sonny was embarrassed. Seriously, wrong eye color? _What is the_ _ **matter**_ _with me?_

"Thanks for the drink, man, and for helping me catch up on the accounting homework. But I gotta…I'm gonna take off now." Sonny grabbed his jacket and beat a hasty retreat, blue eyes (very) reluctantly on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny gets mean(er).

The day was partially overcast and perfect, an absolutely ideal day to play some ball. A soft, light breeze blew through the trees that surrounded the field, the sounds of children's laughter could be heard from the playground on the other side of the park, and it seemed like most of the town had come out to enjoy the early spring sunshine.

It wasn't only the weather that had Will smiling. Since there were only six intramural teams at Salem U, they wound up playing each other regularly, and today the Eagles would be once again taking on the Knights. It was a rematch Will had been looking forward to.

Thinking about the last time the two teams played, Will could see clearly where his team had made errors, both actual and tactical. They had let Kiriakis' reputation as a badass intimidate them; they had played scared, and in doing so, they had sealed their own stupid fate.

This game would be different.

\-------------------

As the Eagles took the field first, Will smacked his fist into his mitt, popped his knees as he crouched behind home plate. As their most versatile player, Will could play any position, and while his preference was shortstop he occasionally served as catcher when their usual guy, who was finishing med school, couldn't make a game.

Their pitcher, Austin, was known more for his consistency than his flash, but he'd had enough command to get the team to the finals last year and enough to keep them competitive again this year. He struck out the first Blight at bat, and all the second got was a weak hit that was tossed easily to the first baseman's glove before the batter was halfway to first base.

Sonny was up third. He walked self-assuredly to the batter's box, choked up the bat and stood ready for Austin's pitch. Will examined Sonny carefully, looking for signs of weakness. _The tilted head._ Will smiled, confident, and signaled for a drop pitch along the inside.

Will could feel the air displaced by Sonny's bat as Sonny swung hard – and missed.

"Strike 1!"

Will called for the same again, and Sonny once again swung and missed. Sonny cursed under his breath, causing Will to laugh out loud - _Yes, this game would definitely be different._ Sonny's head whipped around at that sound, and he stood staring at Will as Will lifted his chin in Sonny's direction, plainly communicating a wordless but crystal clear _fuck you very much._

Sonny's tongue flicked out nervously, and as Will watched it slide along Sonny's lower lip, he was unhappy to sense his own nerves ratcheting. He didn't understand his reactions to the things Sonny did, and it annoyed him like hell to feel his chin wavering. He was even more annoyed when Sonny raised a snarky eyebrow upon witnessing the tremble.

Thankfully, the umpire was not the patient sort. " **Ahem**. Gentleman?"

Will swallowed hard, squatted back into position while Sonny once again stepped into the box.

If you'd asked Will later what he'd been thinking as the pitcher wound up, Will would've told you he'd had it all planned out. He'd have been lying. What _actually_ happened was that as Will signaled the pitch to Austin, his peripheral vision absorbed the smooth outline of Sonny's body, and the words had come out of his mouth completely unbidden: _"Nice. Ass."_ The fact that Sonny tensed up, his bat frozen in place as the ball sailed into Will's mitt? An unanticipated but fortuitous consequence.

\-------------------

Walking back to his team's bench, Sonny was absolutely livid. How _dare_ Horton go there? What kind of _total_ _asshole_ does that? And what…what was he even trying to _do,_ exactly, make Sonny feel bad about being gay? Those days were long, long gone, and anyway, he wasn't sure that was even it. That comment was just so _weird_ that Sonny couldn't begin to know how to interpret it. All he knew was that Will had psyched him out, badly, and he felt embarrassed and humiliated.

Sonny was fuming, all the more upset because he knew his opinion of Horton had started to change after the chicken soup evening… _No, I'd been right the first time. The guy was poison._

Good thing, then, that Sonny knew exactly Will's weakness.

\-------------------

Sonny watched icily as Will stood near the dugout, gently rubbing up and down the neck of his Voodoo almost meditatively. Sonny knew what he wanted to do, but kept vacillating. _No. I can't._

His pitches easily dispatched two of the three batters, but he allowed the third guy at bat a base hit, just so that he could hurl the ball toward the fourth batter. He knew he was making terrible choices, but he didn't know why. _I am becoming undone._

Will was up, and he walked with his head down to the batters box, stroking the Voodoo as he went. Sonny's first pitch, delivered with as much force as he could possibly muster, smoked Will's kneecap, forcing Will to jerk back to avoid contact. Ball 1.

" _Hey_!"

"What? You're crowding the plate," Sonny replied coldly.

Will shook it off, readied for a second pitch.

_Swoosh._ 1 and 1.

Sonny shook out his arm, took a deep breath. There was something he desperately wanted to try, but he couldn't seem to stop fiercely arguing with himself over whether or not to do it. While he'd been practicing this one _wicked_ pitch for years, he had sworn to himself that he would never, ever try it during a game. It was just too heartless.

But at this moment, all he could feel were those goddamn blue eyes _staring_ at him, wide and gorgeous and…and _devastating._ This guy was trying to _break_ him, and Sonny would be damned if he was gonna break first.

If anyone ever deserved this pitch, he told himself, it was the guy currently at the plate.

\-------------------

Will watched as Sonny prepared to pitch. Catching Sonny's eye, seeing the conflict written all over his face, Will felt a sense of foreboding, like a gut feeling that something awful was seconds from happening. He realized that, for the first time since he'd started facing pitchers many years before, he was afraid.

Sonny took a deep breath, and let loose a brutal cut fastball, the point of which was one thing and one thing only: a broken bat.

The second it left his fingers, he wished desperately that he could take it back.

Will's swing could not have been more textbook. The Voodoo never stood a chance. Before he knew what was happening, the bat hit the ball _just so,_ and with a thunderous crack the bat splintered spectacularly. _**NOOOOOOOO!**_

Will's hands clinched painfully, unwittingly, at the only remnant of the bat still in his hands: the broken handle. He felt nauseous as he stood at home plate, absolutely frozen, his eyes wide with horror as he took in the spectacle of the ruined pieces of his bat in the dirt. Will was oblivious to the fact that he'd just been tagged out, oblivious to the chaos on the Eagle's bench, oblivious to everything but the devastation before him.

_Oh my god._ _**Why** _ _? Why would he do that?_

Will dropped to his knees, gathering up the jagged pieces of wood that had until a few seconds before been his most prized position. He felt his eyes filling with tears, his breathing hitching uncontrollably.

Sonny, standing at the plate, was unable to tear his eyes away from Will as Will knelt in the dirt, completely and utterly crushed, his fists digging into his eye sockets as he tried to bring himself under control.

The grief and bewilderment that were etched on Will's face when he finally raised his eyes slowly to Sonny's hit Sonny _hard_ , like a physical blow that caused his throat to tighten and his chest to ache.

_I don't know why. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't_ _**know** _ _why._

\-------------------

Will sat out the rest of the game. His teammates took turns sitting next to him, rubbing his arms or his shoulders as Will's fingers obsessively rubbed the shards of wood that had once been his Voodoo. He didn't want to talk, didn't want to watch the game. He had no idea what he wanted, other than to go back a few hours in time and start the day over.

Sonny played right through to the last inning, but he may as well not have. He was clearly distracted, throwing pathetic pitches, constantly looking at the Eagles' dugout. For the next interminable hour, he kept glancing obsessively at the player hunched over at the far end of the opposing team's bench, willing Will to lift his head so that Sonny could replace the image of Will's tear-stained face with, well, _any_ other image. Loathing, disgust, revulsion, raw hatred…. Sonny would have gladly accepted any of those as a replacement for the image that he couldn't stop seeing: the heartbreaking, helpless sadness on Will's face, sadness that Sonny was singularly responsible for putting there.

\-------------------

It wasn't until the game was over and Will was driving home that he finally allowed himself to sob. He was crying so hard, in fact, that he had to pull over. None of it made any sense – all he'd done was compliment an ass, for god's sake. And it _was_ a nice ass, far, far too nice given the cruelty of the person who owned it, actually. _How could anyone be so_ _ **mean**_ _?_

The screech of tires to his left caused him to look over just as a car swerved to avoid hitting a bicyclist traveling in the opposite direction. The car's engine gunned as it surged past the bike, and the hapless bicycle rider was forced to veer directly onto the gravel shoulder to avoid getting clipped by the car. Will watched the scene unfold almost in slow-motion as the bicyclist tumbled off the bike and rolled heavily across the ground. _Holy shit._

Will jumped out of his car, looking both ways before darting across the road. The stunned bicyclist lay on his back, face up to the sky, his forehead cut. Will took a quick inventory and noticed that the guy also had a huge gash on his right calf that was bleeding profusely. He ripped off his own shirt, and as he pressed it against the guy's forehead to staunch the bleeding he heard a voice behind him saying _"I called 911. What can I do?"_

"Hold this shirt to his head – I need to do something about this leg." With that, Will shifted down, feeling the other guys' hands slip over his to take over the forehead care. He glanced up then and saw who the other Good Samaritan was. He almost choked. _Are you fucking kidding me? Not him. Not now. Anyone but Sonny._

Will talked himself down ruthlessly: _Block it out, Horton, just block it the fuck out._

Scooting down to look at the leg, Will saw that the bleeding was intense and had to be stopped quickly. "Give me your shirt," he demanded, reaching out without looking up, not giving Sonny an option. He heard the shirt being taken off, and felt the cloth, still warm from the wearer, pressed into his hand.

The bicyclist was writhing in pain, making it hard to get the tourniquet around his leg. But after a few moments, the movements stilled, and Will slowly became aware of the fact that Sonny was having a conversation of sorts with the bicyclist – a conversation that was clearly calming the bicyclist down. Will was able to tie a rough tourniquet around the leg, and he pressed down hard to stop the bleeding while he listened, with increasing wonder, to the words Sonny was whispering to the injured man, who had his eyes locked on Sonny's:

"Shhhhh. It's ok, you're fine. Let's try to be still, ok? I know this is scary, but you're going to be fine. No, no, don't try to sit up. Can you look into my eyes? Can you do that? Good, that's good. That's really good." Sonny's voice was calm, sweet, and incredibly reassuring. One of Sonny's hands was still pressing on the cloth at the bicyclist's forehead while the other held the man's hand softly, gently skimming his knuckles.

"The scary part is over, ok? Starting right this moment, you're already getting better. The ambulance is on its way, and they'll take you to the hospital, and you'll get well. The scary part is over, and you're ok, you're ok…" Sonny was murmuring these words over and over, and the bicyclist, unbelievably, was nodding very slightly in agreement. _Yes. The scary part is over._ Sonny was totally convincing, and gently authoritative in exactly the right way.

Watching Sonny's lips, hearing the soothing words, and seeing Sonny's hand stroke that of man whose head was in Sonny's lap, Will suddenly felt beyond confused. _How is this possibly the same person who just so casually broke me?_

\-------------------

Sonny, as much as he was engaged in comforting the injured man, was keenly aware that Will was watching him intently. When he had first seen the bicycle go down, he had no idea that the other person who had run out to help was Will. Good thing, because Sonny doubted he'd have had the courage to help if he had known who else would be there.

Sonny had never felt so full of self-loathing in his entire life, and he would have been perfectly happy to never ever see Will again, to never be reminded that he was capable of causing such deliberate pain.

_Block it out, Kiriakis. Just block it the fuck out._ He kept talking, soothing, reassuring right up until the moment the ambulance came and the EMTs commended them on a job well done before driving away.

The sudden silence that descended when the ambulance left was deafening. Will and Sonny stood, shirtless and bloody and adrenaline-saturated, and neither had the slightest idea what to say.

Sonny finally tried to talk: "Listen, Will...I - "

The moment he heard Sonny's voice, Will's eyes started to well. The dissonance between what Sonny had done to him and what Sonny had done for the bicyclist was agonizing. He couldn't take it.

"No. Please. Please don't talk to me. I have no idea who the hell you are or why you make your choices but please, just…just leave me alone, ok?"

And with that Will walked off, wiping away his tears as he headed back to his car and his pitiful, ruined bat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict and confusion. And a little hint of the schmexy to come...

Sonny lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. The moment he had gotten home he had collapsed on the bed and hadn't moved since. He was pretty sure he was getting sick again – his throat felt tight and his body felt achy. He craved chicken soup.

After a few hours of laying there, numb and miserable, he gave up. He showered, got dressed, and headed out in the hopes that a few beers would prove medicinal.

When Sonny got to the college bar he'd hung out at once or twice before, he took a quick inventory of the room, hoping for a familiar face or two. The only guys he recognized, though, were Eagle players, a small pack of whom were sitting around a table in the back. Sonny headed to the bar and ordered a pitcher, then made his way gingerly to the table, his hands full of the liquid peace offering.

The table quieted as he approached. "Hey, guys. You can say no, I'd understand, but I'm wondering if I can join you for a bit."

Sonny watched as Ben and Andy exchanged looks, saw eyeballs dart from face to face as the five guys at the table weighed their options. "Yeah, ok. Have a seat," came the reply, from a guy whose name Sonny didn't know. They all, of course, knew him.

Introductions were made – Ben, Andy, Dave, Jose, and Elliot. They looked at Sonny, not sure what to say.

"You're wondering why I'm sitting here, huh? I understand. I'm just…I still don't know very many people in town and I figure Salem is small enough that you're gonna see the same people everywhere and I didn't recognize anyone else and I'm kinda hoping you don't hate me because I know you're friends, I mean, you're all good friends with, _you know_ , and I know I really hurt him today and...well. Ok. I'm rambling here. I'm sorry."

Listening to Sonny's increasingly desperate monologue, Andy decided to cut the guy some slack. "Hey, man, don't worry about it. I mean, yeah, Will's our friend and it was really hard to see him go through that today, don't get me wrong, but all's fair in love and baseball, right?" The other guys nodded. Plus: though their allegiance was unquestionably with Will, it had also been totally clear to the team that Sonny too was painfully unhappy with the way the game had played out. The fact that Sonny hadn't been able to keep his eyes off the Eagles' bench after the bat incident was lost on none of them.

"Thanks for saying that, Andy. It means a lot." Sonny poured beers for the table. "So you guys reckon a new Voodoo can be delivered by your next game? With express shipping I figure it'd arrive in time, right?"

All five heads turned to stare at Sonny as he made what he thought was small talk. Sonny recoiled slightly in confusion.

"What? What did I say?"

"Dude, that's not…I mean, sure, I suppose a bat can be overnighted, but that's never going to happen. It'll take Will at least til the end of the season to save up for another one," said Ben.

"Save up? What do you mean?"

The Eagles at the table glanced at each other, unsure about how much to say, not certain how much Will would want this guy to know.

"Well, that wasn't a cheap bat…" Ben started tentatively.

"And…well, Will's not rolling in dough, you know?" Jose added.

While Sonny knew that Will worked at the Brady Pub, he'd figured the job was more symbolic than necessary. Lots of rich kids he knew picked up the occasional low-paying gig to keep their folks placated and trust-fund-endowing.

"I'm sorry, I'm not…Will's not, um, well-off? I thought…well, all the Knights told me…" Sonny trailed off, feeling his cheeks turn pink as the guys at the table stared at him even more.

"Yeah, they probably told you we're all rich bastards, didn't they? I don't know why they pull that bullshit. Most of us are actually on financial aid at Salem U. Sorry you're teammates are such assholes, man," Ben finished with a snort.

Sonny sat there frozen, not sure what to say.

Andy broke the awkward silence: "Hey guys, remember how pathetic Will was when he was saving up? Seriously, the poor guy would invite himself over to dinner all the time because all he would spend money on were essentials. It's been two years and I think he _still_ won't eat ramen because hasn't yet recovered from the fact that it's all he ate for three months…".

Elliot snickered while adding his own memory: "Yeah, he was hardcore. Remember how he lost, like, ten pounds because he hadn't wanted to spend money on _anything_? Even food? That was nuts."

"Oh man, and remember toward the end, when he'd saved up almost enough and he'd bring us all these internet pictures to get our opinions on which bat to get? He was so funny, with his crazy pro/con lists and endless deliberating…." Ben trailed off when he realized Sonny was staring at him, horrified.

"Sorry, Sonny, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. It's just that Will was so hilarious and dorky when it came to that bat."

"Yeah, we figure it's why he never had a boyfriend," added Jose. "He's had such a nice phallic substitute to keep him happy."

Sonny's mouth dropped open. He felt like he'd just been tasered.

_What? Boyfriend?!  
_

The expression on Sonny's face at that moment must have been rather alarming, because the air was instantly filled with hostility and tension.

"Hold up there. Sonny, what, you got a problem with Will being gay?" Ben asked, his previously friendly face now hard and impassive.

_Oh man, you guys are **awesome.**_

"What? **_No._** Of course not. Jeez, _I'm_ gay," Sonny replied. He was surprised and frankly a little jealous, beyond impressed with this show of support. "That reaction you guys just had, though, I gotta say, that was hella impressive. Is everyone on your team always so protective of each other?"

"Yeah, I suppose we are." Andy replied sheepishly, tension dissipating. "But probably more so toward Will than anyone else. He's just…he's a great guy. There's something about him that kinda makes you want to shield him from harm."

Oops. Tension's back. No one said a thing for a few moments.

"And, cue awkward silence?" Dave finally proffered, aiming to end it.

"I'm, yeah, I'm sorry. I think I should go," Sonny said, getting slowly to his feet.

"Hey, Sonny, sorry. We don't mean to make you feel bad. It's just a tough situation," said Andy.

"It's ok. I get it. I'm glad you told me what you did. Thanks for that."

"Sure. Listen, not like I think you'll be speaking to him soon – I have a feeling he'd rather you just leave him alone – but I'm pretty sure Will wouldn't want you to know some of the stuff we just told you, about the saving up and stuff. So could you just, maybe, forget you heard it?

Sonny nodded, understanding that their protectiveness of Will extended to concerns for his privacy. "No worries, got it."

A few of the guys reached out to pat Sonny's shoulder as he stood up to leave, and he found himself hugely relieved and grateful at this proof that they didn't hate him. He figured he hated himself enough for all of them.

* * *

When Sonny had gotten to the bar just an hour earlier, he'd figured it was worth getting out of the house because he couldn't imagine feeling worse than he already did. Clearly, he had underestimated his capacity for self-abhorrence.

Sonny decided more beer was in order - this time to be consumed alone - so he headed home determined to drink himself into a state of total oblivion. _How much more can I get this wrong?_

Two hours later, Sonny lay in bed, empty beer cans littering the surface. The alcohol hadn't been a panacea – rather than taking the edge of his anxiety, in fact, the booze only seemed to magnify it. Jumbled thoughts from the day jostled for prominence in his brain. The pitch. Will's face. Will's competence with the bike accident victim. The Voodoo shards. Will's friends. Will's eyes. Will's comment.

Will's comment.

" _Nice ass."_

Sonny felt his a surge to his groin at his next, totally shattering thought: _"Oh dear god –_ _did I get that wrong too? Could that have actually been a genuine, authentic fucking_ _ **compliment?"**_

Sonny grabbed another beer, now more than ever desperate to black the hell out.

* * *

It was the end of another long shift at the Pub, and Will was feeling raw.

Every time he thought about his behavior during the game a few days earlier, he felt the flush creeping along his cheeks. _For fuck's sake, man, it was a bat._ _ **A bat.**_ _You are pathetic._ He'd been trying to soldier on, to stay upbeat, using the team's bats during practice without a single complaint (out loud, anyway. Inside he was letting loose a stream of vulgar insults aimed at the team's shitty little sticks. He missed his Voodoo). The support of his friends and teammates took some of the edge of his embarrassment, but he still felt ridiculously vulnerable after having let his guard so completely down in the aftermath of the event.

He did his absolute best to not think about Sonny. Not to think about the way Sonny's face had broadcast such clear conflict just before The Pitch, not to think about how rattled Sonny had seemed after it had happened, not to think about Sonny the Goddamn Hero with the bike victim. It was best not to think, period.

When he heard the chime of the door of the Brady Pub rattle a few minutes before closing time, he figured it was just more bad luck to top off a crappy week. Then he lifted his head and saw who it was, and realized it was bad luck _plus_.

Staring hostilely at the man standing in the doorway, he said out loud: "I'm not thinking about you."

* * *

Sonny didn't recall ever feeling so nervous before in his entire life. Not when his family had up and moved to a place he'd never even heard of ( _"where_ _ **is**_ _the United Arab Emirates, daddy? Are any of my friends coming too?"_ ); not when he'd come out to his parents ( _"Mom? Please,_ _ **say**_ _something. Anything. Mom?"_ ); not even when he'd finally first kissed a guy ( _"Oh. **Yes**." _ ).

Standing in front of the Brady Pub, staring at the door and willing his feet to move toward it, Sonny felt himself losing a battle with his own cowardice.

_Fuck it. Just…go in. Just go. Open the door. Go. GO._

He took a deep breath and pushed open the door, and then saw Will actual physically recoil a bit when Will caught site of him. He thought he then heard Will say something about not thinking about him.

"I'm sorry. What?" Sonny asked.

Will shook his head. _Nothing. Forget it._

"Um, so, I'm sorry to come over here when you're working. I guess I was, ah, hoping I could talk to you, just for a second, if that's ok."

_No, it's not fucking ok. Go away._ "Yeah, sure, whatever. More chicken soup?"

_Yes._ "No, no, I'm not here for…" Sonny trailed off, just stood there staring at Will.

Will stared back for a few moments, waiting. Wondering. Finally, Will broke the silence: "Well, what do you want? I'm closing up in a second."

Sonny felt like an idiot.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I'll make this fast. I just wasn't sure where else to find you and I knew you worked here, so…"

Will said nothing. He was not going to make this comfortable.

Sonny held out his hand, which held a small white envelope. "Here, this is for you."

"What is it?" Will asked, suspicious.

"Um, it's just, ah, recompense."

"Recompense," Will repeated.

"Uh, yeah, it means to like, compensate. For a loss."

"I know what it _means_ ," Will replied impatiently. "I just don't understand what you're _doing_."

"Well, I owe you. I…I owe you a bat."

_Is this a joke?_ Will took a deep breath.

"That's ridiculous. Keep your money. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Will turned his back to Sonny and walked to the back of the Pub to grab the mop.

"Will, listen, I mean it. The thing is, I didn't realize…I mean, it didn't occur to me…"

"What? What, exactly, didn't occur to you? That I really liked my bat? Somehow I find that hard to believe."

Sonny cringed, remembering the way Will had held his bat, had handled it like it was a part of him.

"No, I know you like it. I mean, liked it," Sonny corrected miserably. He cleared his throat, kept charging forward despite the sick feeling spreading from the pit of his stomach. In the many mental rehearsals he'd had in the last few days in anticipation of this moment, things had always gone a lot easier than this: _Here's some money. Ok, bye._ Nothing about this conversation, though, was proving easy.

"No, it was obvious you liked it. I just didn't know about…the money part…the, um, saving up part..." Sonny didn't want to betray the trust Will's teammates had shown in him, not at all, but he was struggling to make himself understood.

Will cut him off abruptly: "Forget it. I'm absolutely not taking guilt money from you. Anyway, you're focusing on the wrong thing. If you knew how much I liked my bat, why could you not just let me be happy with it? Then it wouldn't it matter how the fuck I paid for it."

Will again turned his back to Sonny, starting to mop the floor in the corner of the Pub.

Sonny stood there, arm with envelope still outstretched.

"Will, please. I just…lost it out there. Something about you makes me…."

Will whipped around, his face furious.

"Are you seriously trying to blame me for this right now? What? _What_ do I 'make you'? Tell me."

Sonny stood there, silent. _I can't tell you, because I don't fucking know, myself._

Will waited a few seconds for Sonny to respond, and when he didn't, Will shook his head bitterly. "Look, just, could you just leave, please? I'm not taking money from you. It sucked for me, yeah, but I'm fine. That was all part of the game. But _this,_ " Will continued, pointing to the envelop still in Sonny's outstretched hand, " _this_ has nothing to do with baseball."

Sonny knew Will was right, but couldn't help pressing his point: "But Will, don't you see that I did that to you on _purpose?_ We both know it." Sonny sighed, defeated. "I'd just feel a lot better if I could make it up to you somehow."

"I fail to see why that is my problem."

Sonny nodded, and then whispered: "Yeah, I know. It's just..I've been so angry with myself when it comes to you. It's like I'm not even being _me_ when I'm around you…."

Will watched Sonny's face, observed the sadness softening Sonny's sharp features. Will gave himself permission, just for a moment, to think about all the stuff he been trying so hard not to think about. The confusion he felt every time he was around Sonny. The anxiety. Dammit, the _attraction_.

Fight it though he tried, Will couldn't deny that there was something about Sonny that unsettled him deeply too.

Neither of them knew what to do or say next. The silence stretched as they studied each other, each finally giving himself permission to simply _stare._ When Sonny's eyes strayed for a moment from Will's to sweep down and then up Will's body, Will was unprepared for his body's visceral response. It felt like he'd just been... _caressed_. His eyes widened and his mouth opened as took in a sharp breath.

Seeing Will's lips part, Sonny felt like a deer in fucking headlights, aware that something dangerous was right in front of him but unable to save himself from impact. With every bit of self-preservation he could muster, he forced himself toward the door, and he started moving toward it slowly.

Suddenly he stopped short. Back still to Will, Sonny blurted: "Um, Will? One more thing?"

Will realized he was staring at Sonny's butt. He forced his eyes away, looked at the clock. "What's that?"

"That chicken soup was…amazing. Do you think I could I get some of that to go again? I'm sorry, I know it's late and you're closed."

Will went without a word to the kitchen, once again filled two containers and brought them back to Sonny.

"I'm paying you this time," Sonny warned.

Will nodded solemnly . "That'll be two hundred dollars, please."

Sonny smiled slightly, thankful to Will - for the soup, for the joke. _That, um, was a joke, right?_

Seeing Sonny's face break into a smile, even a little one, made Will's chest tighten. _Oh dear lord,_ _ **that's** how he looks when he smiles? _

Sonny handed over $10, the exact cost of two containers plus 20% tip. "Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," Will replied softly, and then watched Sonny leave the Pub before turning back to business of closing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy bits and angsty bits.

Morning wood. Again.

Will lay in his bed, feeling his muscles awaken gradually as he stretched out fully. He moved his hands gently along his body, letting the left hand stroke his chest while the right hand continued its southward journey until he held himself firmly in his fist.

_I need a boyfriend._

Though Will had been out for a while, he hadn't yet been able to forge a true connection with anyone. Granted, between school and work and baseball he didn't have a ton of free time, but still, he sometimes he wondered if there might be something a little bit, maybe, _wrong_ with him. He'd been single forever.

Moving his hand gently along his shaft, he thought about the things that most turned him on: Smooth skin. Power. Rich brown hair, longish and messy. Vulnerability. Full lips. Arrogance. Kindness. High cheekbones.

_No wonder I don't have a boyfriend. Maybe I need to stop looking – I have as much chance of finding my fantasy guy as I do of finding a fucking unicorn._

Will's hand, rubbing and pulling, felt good, but his brain needed a reboot if he was going to make something of this cockular attention. He allowed his mind to wander, letting it land uncensored on whatever made his dick harder. Faceless, nameless guys in their baseball uniforms, fabric stretched over broad shoulders and tight stomachs. Shiny hair peeking out from under and around baseball caps. Round, firm asses encased in skintight baseball pants.

His imagination took him to his own bedroom, with him still on the bed but now with a guy whose face was hidden standing over him, a guy who watched Will stroke himself while he slowly unbuttoned his own baseball shirt. Will imagined the jersey sliding down the guy's strong back, and then envisioned it being tossed so that landed by Will's face, allowing Will to breath in the musky, heady scent of sweat and virility.

Will pumped harder as he imagined the guy moving toward him, leaning over Will's naked body, caressing Will's shoulders and stomach. _I want to be touched so badly._

Now the faceless fantasy guy was unbuttoning his pants, sliding them down his legs, the hard outline of his cock pressed beautifully against tight boxers. Will's mouth started to water – he'd never tasted another man, though he desperately wanted to. He imagined the guy moving closer, bringing his hard body to rub against Will's, bringing his lips to Will's mouth.

Will was so close now, he could feel himself tightening deliciously in anticipation of climax. Fantasy guy added his hand to Will's as Will squeezed and stroked himself. Fantasy guy pressed his lips into Will's, and then fantasy guy's tongue was probing his mouth.

Will reached the point of no return right as fantasy guy pulled back to stare into his eyes, watching Will hungrily as Will reached the very apex of intense pleasure.

Will was throbbing and cumming in his own hand when fantasy guy's features came into focus. _Oh, god, no._ _Those eyes. Those lips. That face…._

Will groaned helplessly as he came, reluctantly and rapturously. _Goddamn you, Sonny Kiriakis._

* * *

A casual observer to that afternoon's game between the Eagles and the Knights would never have guessed while watching the first inning that this was a match between two of Salem U's finest. For one, there was the fact that the Knights' pitcher, rumored to be an ace, delivered stellar pitches to the first two the batters but then became so painfully distracted by one particular player that his pitching seemed to morph into that an entirely different athlete - and a very subpar one at that.

Like so: After striking out the first two Eagles' batters with impressive dispatch, Sonny gifted the third a meatball, almost certainly due to the fact that he was now glancing nervously and repeatedly at the batter warming up in the on-deck circle. Andy, the third batter, made it easily to second base.

Then, as that fourth player approached the batter's box, the entire Eagles' bench rose and stood as one, silently radiating goodwill toward the batter. As an observer, you'd think: Irregular, but whatever. Baseball, as all fans know, is ruled by superstition. Maybe this was that guy's _thing_.

Watching the pitcher watching the batter, though, you could almost _feel_ the existential crises the guy on the mound was having. After standing there frozen for long moments, the pitcher called up his catcher for a consult, and then brought the entire infield to the mound as well. The group huddled around him while he stood there, shoulders slumped, shaking his head.

Their dialog was all some variation on this: "C'mon, man, you can do this. Just focus on the mitt, Sonny. He's just another batter, just another idiot Smeagle. He's no problem."

Only, unfortunately for Sonny, the guy at bat _wasn't_ just another batter. Will Horton was…well, fuck, Sonny didn't know _what_ exactly Will was, but he definitely wasn't just another batter. He was the singularly most _distracting_ human being Sonny had ever met, and Will's face and those goddamn blue eyes had been popping into Sonny's mind far, far more often than Sonny thought was normal, much less healthy.

Sonny finally nodded, feeling ridiculous, and thumped the ball into his glove. He was ready.

As the players retook their places on the field, Sonny dared himself to look right at the batter _(just another batter, just another batter)._

Who wouldn't meet Sonny's eye.

Sonny thought back on the previous few times they'd faced each other on the field, recalling Will's arrogance and swagger and fight. Now, seeing Will standing uncertainly in the box, his face bright pink and his eyes downcast, Sonny felt absolutely sick to his stomach.

_Oh my god, I fucking_ _**broke** _ _him._

* * *

What Sonny couldn't know, of course, was that Will's at-bat reaction wasn't due to Sonny's abilities on the field, impressive though they were. Prior to this morning, in fact, Will had been looking forward to a face-off, ready to slug his way back into power after the cry-fest of last week.

It was just kinda hard to be aggressive and cocksure when the guy facing you had just watched you – no, _made_ you – ejaculate. And he didn't even know it.

Will was blushing so furiously he felt like his cheeks were actually on _fire._

Sonny could see all the way from the pitcher's mound that Will's face was an unhealthy color. Was he feverish? Why weren't his teammates looking out for him?

_Who cares. Just pitch. He's just another batter. Just PITCH._ _**DAMMIT SONNY JUST THROW THE GODDAMN BALL.** _

"Time," he called.

More irregularity, this time with the pitcher approaching the batter, tentatively but deliberately.

"Will, your cheeks – are you ok? You look like you might be sick."

_I_ _**am** _ _sick. I am sick in my_ _**head** _ _._

"Uh, no, I'm fine. I'm just… it's fine. I'm ready."

"No, Will, no you're not." Sonny turned to the Eagles' bench: "Elliot, can you grab a water bottle? Will's face…"

If Will could have disappeared right at that moment, could have willed the earth to open up and quietly swallow him, he would have done it. Gladly.

Elliot jogged out, water bottle in hand. "Here, Will." Elliot blanched. "Holy shit, Sonny's right. Maybe you need to get back to the bench?"

Will kinda wanted to die. This was so embarrassing.

"No, ok, guys, everyone, just cut it out. I'm _fine._ Here, I'll drink." Will grabbed the water, tilted his head back and drank.

For Sonny, the sight of Will's throat, smooth and golden as he swallowed, was one of the most stunningly sexy things he had ever observed. Sonny couldn't tear his eyes away. _He's so fucking beautiful._

* * *

Ten minutes later, and Will's teammates, along with Sonny, were finally convinced that he wasn't having a heat stroke.

Sonny eventually made his reluctant way back to the mound – and then proceeded to pitch four balls so far off the plate that even if Will had had the wherewithal to swing the bat he couldn't have connected.

Sonny was done for. He called in for Knights' relief pitcher and made his slow way back to the bench.

With Will on base and Sonny taking a breather, the game once again picked up, with the caliber of play returning to that expected of Salem U's premiere intramural squads.

Here's how it went down in the end: Sonny pitched – and pitched well – but stepped out every time batter number four approached the batter's box. Will hit well, now that he was getting actual pitches complements of the relief pitcher brought in just for him each inning.

Bizarre as it seemed to keep the two strongest athletes on either team away from each other, there was no doubt that for the purposes of this particular match, the game was all the better for it.

* * *

After the game, the coaches from each team met up briefly, unhappy with the fact that two of their players seemed to be unable to function around one another on the field. _Not ok. There's no interpersonal drama in baseball._

Bringing the two athletes together, the coaches had Will and Sonny sit next to each other on a bleacher, and then proceeded to read them the riot act about sportsmanlike conduct.

The short of it: rivalries were all well and good, but if the two of them couldn't figure out a way to keep their heads in the game, there were going to be consequences for their participation.

Sonny bowed his head in shame, unused to such a tongue lashing from a coach. Will bowed his head too, though his shame was more due to the fact that he was in such close proximity to Sonny.

And to make it all worse: Will couldn't help himself, couldn't keep himself from glancing repeatedly at Sonny, watching the beads of sweat roll and gather in the soft hairs at the back of Sonny's neck as the coaches droned on and on. _He is so fucking beautiful._

And then: _I am so fucking done for._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny, Will, and some time spent together. Mostly pleasantly.

**A/N: A thousand thanks for the kind words and encouraging reviews!**

* * *

"Ok, fellas, cut it out. Quit your bitching."

After a two-hour practice, the coach had just reminded the Eagles that this weekend, rather than playing ball, they'd all be participating in Salem Serves U, the annual University community-service event in which intramural players joined other students and staff to do good deeds. The coach knew the grousing was good-natured, so he tolerated it. Salem Serves U was actually pretty rewarding for all involved.

"As a reminder: don't forget to check your university email accounts on Friday after 6pm. That will tell you were to be on Saturday and at what time, as well as how many others you'll be serving with at that location. Another reminder, though I sure as hell hope you guys don't actually need it: be on time, be polite, and get the job done. You will be serving with a variety of people from other teams as well as from across Salem U. You are representing not only your team during this event, but also the university. So no fucking up. Got it?"

The guys on the bench all nodded in affirmation. Salem Serves U is on Saturday, check our email on Friday, and don't be an asshole. Got it.

Will wouldn't admit it to his teammates but he actually loved Salem Serves U days. Making a difference always made him feel so good; last year he'd helped paint a senior center, and the year before that he'd participated in a massive reorganization of the local food bank so that the non-profit could make better use of limited space. The food bank was now able to give out more food to those in need. Being a part of that felt awesome.

Friday night, Will was eager to learn more about his assignment. He opened his email.

_THANK YOU for agreeing to participate in this year's Salem Serves U. Read on for important information about your assignment._

**Task:** School Jungle Gym assembly

 **Location:** Learn and Play Daycare (4th and Everett; click for map)

 **Reporting time:** 9 a.m.

 **Team size:** Two

 **What to bring:** Water, snacks, sunscreen

 **End time:** N/A (when task completed)

 **Additional information:** This will be a physical activity requiring teamwork and concentration; please get a reasonable amount of sleep tonight. Lunch can be purchased at area restaurants, with break from 12-1pm.

_SALEM UNIVERSITY AND THE CITY OF SALEM THANK YOU._

Will thought this sounded like a cool project. He went to bed happy.

At 8:50 am the next day, Will arrived at the school. He parked his car and walked toward the pile of lumber, metal, and plastic that was piled in the school yard. Plucking the assembly instructions from where they were taped to one of the lumber piles, he sat down cross-legged on the ground and started reviewing.

* * *

Sonny was excited; he'd never participated in a university-sponsored community service event, and it struck him as a fantastic idea. His teammates had moaned about having to wake up early on a Saturday, but Sonny didn't mind. It was a gorgeous day, bright and warm, and he was looking forward to making a difference. The school was close enough that he could walk, so he grabbed his water and sunscreen and headed out.

As he approached his assigned location, he could see that the only other person assigned to their two-member team was already there, sitting on the ground and looking over some paperwork. Sonny smiled, looking forward to getting to know someone new. The closer he got, though, the slower his steps became. _This can't be right._ _That is not someone new. Shit.  
_

Sonny hadn't forgiven himself, not even a little, for the pain he had caused during the Bat Incident. He had no idea how to fix what he had broken and, after their last match-up, Sonny had pretty much decided that avoidance was the only logical option. Sonny therefore had no intention of talking to Will. Ever.

So, yeah: s _hit._

_Maybe I can just…turn around. Or back away slowly. Or just sprint, and, like, take off. Or…or…_

Before Sonny could settle on a strategy, the eyes peering at the instructions lifted and caught Sonny in their blue depths. _**Fuck.**_

Will was stunned to see Sonny standing in front of him."Is that…you?" He got up slowly, assembly instructions clutched in his hand. _Of all the thousands of students at Salem U,_ _ **you**_ _? Are you fucking kidding me?_

Will had no idea what to do. He stared at Sonny.

Sonny stared at Will.

It got awkward fast.

Sonny coughed a little. He focused on his throat hopefully. _Nope, not scratchy_. Damn – it would've been perfect to get suddenly sick, to have to go home, to just crawl into bed and pretend this awkward encounter had never happened. _Stupid throat. Why don't you hurt?_

More silence.

Will found the lengthening quiet torturous. _Do something. Say something._

"So. Should we, um, get started?" _Oh god, of all the things to say,_ _ **that's**_ _the one I choose? Idiot._

"Yeah, I…right, let's just… should we see if all the pieces are here?" Sonny offered. _We're really gonna do this. Wow._

* * *

The two took careful inventory, checking to see that all 52 pieces of equipment were there, along with all the tools they'd need. They were meticulous, if for no other reason than the excuse counting gave them not to look at one another.

They agreed it would be best to work independently.

Will's earphones were in, music jacked up, and he was convincingly engrossed with putting heavy-duty bolts in pre-drilled holes.

Yeah, right: Will was, of course, engrossed in one thing only: Sonny. Upon seeing Sonny's shirt stretched over his back as he hunched to tighten cross-braces, while watching the spreading sweat stains darkening Sonny's armpits, Will had remind himself to breath.

Sonny, meanwhile, was focused on his own tasks, ruthlessly ignoring Will. He did _not_ to hear Will's delicate grunts as Will manhandled the lumber, did _not_ notice the way the sunlight shone on Will's golden head, and absolutely, positively did _not_ see Will's throat lengthening beautifully whenever Will took a water break. Only, of course, he did. All of the above.

They worked together, independently.

* * *

Hours of studious avoidance later, Will looked at his watch. "Lunchtime."

"Hmm. Yeah."

"So…."

"So…"

Sonny recognized the conversation for what it was: the stupidest he'd ever had. _This is torture._

Will kicked at an imaginary rock. Sonny brushed imaginary dirt from his shoulder.

"Well, I'm gonna get a burger or something," Sonny eventually said. "You?"

Will was unsure how to answer. Was _that…was he asking me to…? What am I supposed to say?_

"Burger sounds good," Will replied nonchalantly, not sure if he was agreeing to something, feeling dumb.

Sonny nodded, started walking toward the main road a block away. Will didn't know what to do so he started walking in the same direction. They walked together, kind of.

"This place is pretty good," Will said suddenly, stopping in front of a mom-and-pop café. _What am I doing?_

Sonny knew two things: the first was that he wanted to spend more time with Will, and the second was that spending more time with Will was a form of masochism. _He hates me. And he's right._

"I'm going in," Will said, blue eyes wide.

Sonny stood there silently, looking everywhere but at Will. _He will have the power to open me, and hurt me back, and I won't be able stop him._

Will opened the door, embarrassed and defeated. And then, from the very corner of his eye, he saw Sonny's hand reach over to hold the door open for him.

* * *

The conversation was halting, generic and innocuous. What's your major, do you like school, the kinds of things you'd talk about if you had nothing to say.

Will wanted to cry.

Here he was, sitting across from the guy who had made him weep (knowingly) and made him cum (unknowingly) and the last thing he wanted to do was exchange fucking platitudes. And because it was less painful to think about the crying than about the cumming, he decided to bring it up.

"Sonny, can I ask you something?"

"Ok." _And then can I ask you something? Why does my chest hurt when I hear you say my name?_

"Why did you want to break my bat?"

_Fuck._

_Because you're too beautiful for words and it hurts to look at you? Because from the first instant I saw you I was terrified of how I felt? Because I want to kiss you until you can't breathe? Because I want you naked, under me,_ _**in** _ _me?_

"I don't know," Sonny lied.

Will stared at Sonny, unable and unwilling to let it go. He had to know.

"I mean, I guess I'm wondering…is that just something that you, um, _do?_ "

Sonny wanted to lie some more, wanted an out. But then he remembered Will's heartbroken and confused face as he held his broken bat, and could see a similar albeit less intense expression on that face right now. _Stop hurting him, you fuck-up._

The words came tumbling out: "No. No, I've never done that before, and if I ever do it again, I swear to god I'll quit the game. That was the single most shitty thing I have ever, ever done and I am thankful that you don't seem to hate me as much as I think you should. I'm sorry, Will. I'm really, really sorry."

Sonny looked down at his plate, ashamed, and pushed a few cold fries around in circles. He realized that he was afraid to look up, fearful of the anger or disdain he suspected he would see on Will's face.

Instead, Will casually floored him. "Sonny?"

"Yeah?" He couldn't, wouldn't look up.

"It's…it's ok."

Sonny looked up then, and found himself instantly tangled up in Will's intense blue gaze.

"It's ok?"

"Yeah, I kind of get it. I wish you hadn't done it, but I guess…I guess I kind of understand."

"You do?"

Will nodded.

"Then maybe some day you can explain it to me," Sonny whispered, "because I have no fucking clue."

They finished their meal in silence.

* * *

Lunch over, they were back at the playground, now compelled to work with one another to fit the larger sections together. They worked silently, each intuiting the other's needs as they lifted and pushed and hammered. Personal space violations were occurring left and right, and more than once Will found his mouth inches away from Sonny's warm skin.

Not licking required Herculean effort.

It was during a water break that Sonny offered Will some sunscreen. "You're turning pink."

Will took some, smearing it onto his nose and cheeks. Sonny watched him.

"You, uh, missed some," Sonny said.

"Where?" Will asked, rubbing.

"Right, there…" Sonny held out his hand, pointing, kind of, to Will's upper cheek, close to his skin. Will leaned forward, just a fraction, an _I didn't mean it that way if you didn't_ fraction, and then he felt Sonny's fingers gently touching his face.

It was the most exquisite sensation he had ever felt, _ever_.

Sonny let his fingers caress the smooth skin of Will's face while he took in Will's stricken expression and full, slightly parted lips.

 _Breathe_ , he reminded himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny and the reluctant pairing.

Long after Sonny's fingers no longer stroked Will's face, Will could still feel them against his skin, phantom digits warm and soft and tender.

He felt them while he and Sonny dug holes to stabilize the jungle gym's posts, felt them while they bolted the jungle gym upright, felt them as they hung the swings and attached the slide and secured the shade structure on top.

While the morning had been marked by quiet, independent efforts and lunch had been kind of a disaster as far as conversation, by afternoon they had (mostly) managed to brush past the awkwardness.  _Thank god._

They had also managed to brush into each other - repeatedly. When they passed each other pieces of equipment, as they stood shoulder to shoulder hammering or drilling or bolting, as they hovered close to one another looking at the assembly instructions. Touch, stroke, touch, skim, touch, touch, touch.

Will thought he could feel actual sparks every place Sonny's body grazed his. He was embarrassed by the erection that kept asserting itself, incapable of being touched by Sonny without getting turned on. And it wasn't only the touching: watching Sonny's muscles as he held up heavy lumber, seeing the smooth line of his body as he reached to connect swingset chain to hook, and –  _god help me_  – seeing the sweat on Sonny's neck in the afternoon sun – these things all had Will in a constant state of arousal.

His fingers itched to touch Sonny, anywhere, everywhere.

Had he known that Sonny was struggling with the exact same issues, Will might have felt slightly less embarrassed. Because Sonny was; he absolutely, most definitely was.

* * *

Thankfully for their physical health, the day wasn't all about – or only about – the horniness.

Whenever they had a few feet between them and were able to actually think lucidly, their schoolyard location had each remembering his own experience of childhood – and curious about what life had been like for the other.

"I bet you were the kid who always convinced others to climb where they weren't supposed to," Sonny had joked as Will hung upside-down from the highest beam of the jungle gym. " (Per Will, this was for the benefit of the children: _"We need to test for sturdiness!")_

"Busted," Will affirmed, his shirt pulled down by gravity to expose his smooth stomach, exactly at Sonny's eye level. Sonny tried, unsuccessfully, not to stare.

Will then did a cherry-drop to get down.  _Is it pathetic that I'm trying to impress him?_

"Show off," Sonny laughed, impressed.

"Well, I bet  _you_  were the one who ordered all the kids to line up properly when the bell rang," Will teased, now on the ground and pulling on his shirt.

"Yep. That was me."  _Cautious, orderly, by-the-book me. Until you came along and short-circuited me and wreaked havoc on all that I thought I knew about myself._

"Bet you were the kid who always wanted to race people," Sonny mocked, enjoying the mental image of a defiant, insolent little Will.

Will smiled. He'd been  _exactly_  that kid _._

"I bet all the little girls chased you around and asked you to be their boyfriend."

Sonny could actually see Will's smile falter as he waited for Sonny's reply.  _What is he asking me?_

"That's true," Sonny said, aiming for neutral. "All the little girls – and a few of the little boys, too."

* * *

As the afternoon wore on and the structure came together, Sonny started kind of dreading the end of their task. This had been an amazing day, and he wasn't ready for it to be over.

"Do you…um, do you have to take off right away?" he finally asked, desperate, when there was literally nothing left to do but admire the structure.

"No, I want…I mean, I'm not in a rush."

"Could you wait around for a few minutes? I live just a few blocks away and I want to get something."

"Uh, sure. I'll stick around."

Will was thrilled. He had been practicing in his head various possibilities to keep Sonny near him a little longer:

_Wow, I worked up an appetite. Wanna get dinner somewhere?_ Too contrived.

Or, _There's a movie theatre a few blocks away – wanna see what's showing?_  Too random.

Or,  _Hey wanna go get naked and touch me all over and kiss me til I can't breathe and also while we're at it wanna be my first?_ Too…everything.

It was blue-ball obvious to Will that he had never been so attracted to anyone else in his entire life. He was pretty sure he had no idea how to flirt, and, having never had a boyfriend, he also knew he had virtually no idea how to go about dating. Will was envious of Sonny's simple directness.  _Bet he never feels like an idiot._

* * *

Sonny felt like an idiot.  _He's had a long day and I shouldn't have imposed on him._ Whatever, though: Sonny had waited a long, long time to feel this kind of connection to someone, and he couldn't help but feel nervous about what would happen when this (incredible) day ended and real life started again _._

Will was hanging upside-down again when Sonny came back into view, his shirt casually adjusted to expose his entire belly and a glimpse of chest. He had seen Sonny staring earlier, and it had made him feel incredibly…desired. Will wanted to see if he could get Sonny to do it again.

Turns out that yep, he could: Sonny stared. And stared and stared. He couldn't take his eyes off of the soft line of hair that ran from Will's navel to the waistline of his jeans. The thought of what lay beyond that waistband had him hard. Again.

As Sonny came closer, eyes glued to his midriff, Will could see that Sonny was holding two small brown lunch sacks and a larger plastic bag.

Will flipped down again, landing softly near Sonny, and Sonny handed one of the small sacks over silently, not trusting himself to use actual words.

Will grabbed the bag and saw the neck of a beer bottle peeking out.  _Perfect._

Will happily flopped down in the dirt, bravely patted the space next to him. Sonny sat down, just close enough to feel the heat radiating from Will's body but not so close that they were actually touching. He inhaled deeply, the smell of Will filling his senses.

"Cheers," Will said, lifting his brown bag and tapping it gently against Sonny's. They sipped. Sonny opened the larger bag, brought out peanuts and a little bowl for the shells. He offered the bag to Will first before partaking of the bounty. 

* * *

"I want to build something like this for my kids someday," Sonny said eventually, envisioning a future in which his little ones would laugh and play and hang upside-down, their blue eyes bright with mischief.  _Wait,_ _ **blue**_ _eyes?_

Will's heart lurched almost painfully in his chest.  _Is he gay or not gay?! God dammit, why am I so fucking terrible at this?_

"…and a dog and white picket fence and a…a wife?" Will whispered, suddenly frightened out of his wits as he awaited the answer.  _Please be gay please be gay please be gay._

Sonny leaned toward Will, bumping Will's shoulder casually with his own.  _Does he_ _ **still**_ _not get it?_ "Exactly – except substitute husband for wife," he whispered back.

Will's huge exhale was almost comical. He glanced sideways at Sonny, caught Sonny looking at him. He brought his shoulder to bump back at Sonny's, softly.

In what Will recognized as one of the most daring things he'd ever done, he then left his shoulder there, resting lightly against Sonny's. His heart stuttered and his gut tightened when he realized that Sonny wasn't going to pull away. They sat like that into the evening, drinking and talking, their hands brushing frequently as they reached for more peanuts, each of them hard, horny, and happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different kind of baseball game. The sexy kind.

Will was practically crawling out of his skin with excitement. It was finally, _finally_ Saturday, and the Eagles and Knights were scheduled for an early afternoon game. The week had lasted an absolute fucking _eternity_.

It was embarrassing, really, how keyed up Will was to see Sonny again – so much so that he'd been fighting a losing battle with his overactive imagination all week. He kept seeing Sonny everywhere – the gas station, the grocery store, the campus – except for that it was never _actually_ Sonny, just random people who often didn't even _look_ like Sonny half the time. Will had even walked past the jungle gym one or two or eight times, hoping to see Sonny there, though he'd finally made himself cut it out so as not to scare the kids. Still, seeing them climbing and laughing and playing on the structure that he and Sonny assembled was a riot. He just kept wishing Sonny would show up, serendipitously, so they could enjoy the sight together.

If it was _all_ excitement, Will could probably have handled the anticipation a lot better. But his excitement was tempered with no small measure of anxiety. Last Saturday had been one of the most emotionally and physically charged days in his life. It had been confusing and awkward and intense and fun and exhilarating and wonderful – sometimes in rapid succession, and a few times all at once. He had thought about that afternoon so often that the hours he'd spent with Sonny had started to take on the patina of long-ago history, of events that had happened to someone else and that he had just heard about through (hot) fairy tales.

He barely slept on Friday night, tossing and turning and excited and horny and worried and buzzing with readiness for Saturday to finally _get here_.

* * *

Sonny let himself enjoy the memory of last weekend as long as possible, because he felt – no, _knew_ – that this week was all he would have to enjoy it. Sonny was pretty sure, almost certain in fact, that none of what he thought he had experienced with Will was real.

The connection he'd felt to Will last weekend, and that he thought Will might have felt back?. Things like that didn't happen in real life, and even if they did, they certainly didn't happen to him. Sonny thus indulged in the memory, rapidly becoming painful, of his time with Will, because with every day that passed he increasingly doubted the veracity of everything he thought he was remembering.

He was, in short, simply unable to accept the possibility that last Saturday really had been as amazing as he was thinking it was. Sonny was convinced, in fact, that the next time he saw Will, the bubble would burst, that whatever fucked up and stupid dynamic had been in play before Saturday would be back with a vengeance, compelling them to hate each other and want to cause each other pain. Sonny was determined, absolutely determined, not to feel heartbroken when it turned out he was right.

And then gameday Saturday arrived, and Will once again fucked with everything Sonny thought he knew.

* * *

Will's teammates had been worried about him in the days leading up to the game. The two teams had yet to meet without Will being fucked up or fucked over. The poor guy had lost his beloved Voodoo, and god only knows what the fuck that last disaster of a game had been, during which the opposing pitcher had flat-out refused to pitch to him.

The Eagles' men were shocked but relieved to discover their teammate a slightly changed man.

"What the fuck's gotten into you?" Ben asked happily as Will chatted with them about his plans for the game, jumping around in excitement like a spastic puppy.

Will contemplated for a moment, not sure how much to share, or if to share at all. Then he realized he didn't even know _what_ he'd share. _How do you explain something you don't understand for yourself?_ So he just smiled, and shrugged, and blamed the sun: it was simply the perfect day for playing ball.

* * *

Will and Sonny were of course aware of one another from the moment they were both in the vicinity of the field. They each tried to play it cool, acknowledging the other with a curt nod of he head but nothing more. Each felt unsure of what to expect – of the other, or of himself.

On this matter Will was absolutely determined: he was **not** going be pathetic again in front of Sonny. Last time they'd faced each other, he had been so mortified of his own attraction to Sonny that he couldn't even look him in the eye. Will wanted desperately to eradicate from Sonny's mind the image of him cowed and timid and…overly redfaced. For this reason, his gait was deliberately cocky and his stare particularly assertive as he approached the plate for his first at-bat. He lifted his chin in the _fuck you very much_ fashion that he'd been practicing in the mirror, because he thought it made him look kind of tough and maybe even a tiny bit sexy.

What Sonny saw, though, made his heart sink. _Dammit, I_ _ **knew**_ _this would happen._ Despite last week's amazing afternoon together, they were back to this, back to the fury and antagonism of their previous encounters. Sonny could feel his disappointment – his misery, actually – deep in his muscles. He didn't want to fight anymore; he was attracted to Will, certainly physically but also to his humor and quirkiness, and the thought that they were right back where they started all those weeks ago was devastating.

He channeled his disappointment and sadness into his pitches, delivering three quick, vicious strikes in a row. Instead of strutting in victory, though, he kept his head down, despondent.

* * *

Will realized after being struck out that he was going to have to reconsider his strategy. He was glad that Sonny was back to treating him like an athlete, and not a delicate one, but he hadn't anticipated Sonny's cold response – and he didn't like it one bit. _Why do I always get this wrong?_

And then: _I am never going to get this right and Sonny will find someone who knows how to actually date and I will die old and alone and still a virgin._

Will was desperate to find a way to connect with Sonny, so he willed himself to think back to what had made the previous weekend so incredible. The answer came to him easily: it was happiness. Being in Sonny's company had made him deeply happy, and he was pretty sure Sonny had felt happy too.

 _That,_ Will decided,was what he'd bring to the batter's box the next time.

As Will approached the batter's box the second time, then, his smile was shy and adorable and absolutely, impossibly _distracting._ Sonny was mesmerized, and couldn't see past Will's beaming face to focus on the catcher who was trying to signal the pitch.

On that note: baseball, as we all know, is dominated by signs and signals. The catcher calls each pitch, the coaches call the plays. At that moment, Sonny found himself so sidetracked by Will's happy face that he introduced a fabricated-on-the-spot signal: a hand across his throat – " _cut_ ," before swiping his hand in front of his mouth – " _the grinning!"_

Thing was, he was doing a piss-poor job following the very directives he was trying to give; Sonny's own smile was bright and white and, Will thought, unbelievably _beautiful_.

Will's relief made him giddy. Upon seeing Sonny's signal, he let his eyebrows shoot up, blue eyes opening innocently. _Oh, is this a problem?_ Then, shaking off Sonny's signal, his grin grew even bigger and somehow more… _wicked._

And then, just to see what would happen, Will then stuck out his tongue a little, swiping it slowly across his bottom lip. Sonny's face flushed. _Oh,_ _ **that's**_ _what happens._

Sonny let muscle memory compel the pitch forward, since his brain was in the throes of malfunction. He delivered a breaking ball which Will predicted perfectly, connecting with a crack that broke Sonny of his reverie.

As Will charged to first base, he could see Sonny on the plate, shaking his head and smiling.

* * *

Depending on your viewpoint, things only got worse (or better) from there:

Will, playing catcher, was caught off-guard when Sonny very gently, very casually, and _very_ deliberately bumped his butt against Will's shoulder as Sonny stepped into the batter's box. "Sorry," Sonny said with a smirk as he looked down at Will crouching beneath him. He was clearly not sorry at all, and Will's breath caught in his chest at the brazen sexiness of the contact.

 _I can do this too._ The next time Will was at bat, he stepped out of the box for a quick moment to untuck his jersey and scratch his nails lightly along his belly. Staring directly at Sonny, he let his fingers then slide slowly, slowly along the waistband of his pants. Sonny's pitch was so wild that it slammed into the chain-link fence behind the catcher almost twelve feet over Will's head.

Sonny upped the ante the next time he was at bat. After digging in his back foot and assuming his stance, he asked: "Well?"

"Well what?" Will replied, admiring Sonny's outline, his fine back and the rounded curves just below it.

"How's my…?" Sonny asked huskily, wiggling his butt almost imperceptibly.

Will laughed out loud. "Oh my _god_. Yes, that is still a _very_ nice ass."

"Glad you like it," Sonny said, and then seconds later connected to the ball he'd just been pitched. Will watched Sonny tearing off toward first base, admiring his ass the entire way. Triple, one RBI.

And then more degenerative, distracted play:

Sonny, on the mound, puckering his lips to send Will an air kiss, causing Will to stand, frozen, while a perfectly hittable ball sailed over home plate and into the catcher's mitt.

Will, at home plate, patted Sonny's ass after Sonny struck out. Sonny's legs buckled underneath him and he stumbled before righting himself and staggering off the field.

And on and on and on. All. Game. Long.

* * *

Will's teammates were in hysterics. At first the exchanges between Will and Sonny were so unexpected, so this-is-not-how-you-play-baseball that it was hard to tell what was happening. By the end of the game, however, it was clear that they were witnessing the start of something kind of phenomenal. And hilarious. The public, shameless, adorable flirting they were witnessing had them patting Will's back in support and congratulations. Absolutely none of them had seen this coming.

After the game, _again_ , the coaches from each team met up briefly to discuss the fact that two of their players _still_ seemed unable to function around one another – or at least, function properly – on the field.

Bringing the two athletes together, _again,_ the coaches had Will and Sonny sit next to each other on a bleacher, _again,_ and then proceeded to remind them, _again,_ about the dictates of sportsmanlike conduct.

That said, the coaches had a hard time keeping straight faces. All that artless flirting had been pretty fucking riotous.

"Look, you guys seem…happy. And happy is good. But for fuck's sake, next time, take it off the field, would ya?"

The other coach reached for his wallet, brought out a $10 bill. "Here, go buy each other a drink. Figure out where you're going with this somewhere _other_ than on the diamond."

Sonny, unused to such a generosity from a coach, smiled in appreciation. Will smiled too, though his bliss was more due to the fact that he was in such close proximity to Sonny.

"Thanks, coach," Sonny said.

"Yeah, from me too. Thank you so much."

Sonny pocketed the money and turned toward Will. "So, shall we?"

Will nodded eagerly. "Definitely."

_To be continued, of course…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny's first date.

Will and Sonny both hovered in each others' periphery until the equipment was put away, then ducked one after the other into the bathroom to change shirts. They lingered on the field until most of their friends had cleared out, neither wanting to rush the other.

Finally, there was nothing left to do but drink. Together.

They decided to go to a neighborhood bar, and found a table near the back where it wasn't too noisy. After ordering a couple of lagers and agreeing to share a plate of nachos, they looked at each other tentatively before finally breaking into identically bashful grins.

"It's weird, but I feel kind of shy around you. Hard to know why, given all the, um,  _stuff_  we were doing on the field today," Sonny said, his right hand going up to loosen the collar of his shirt. "That was kinda hot, right?"

Will felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, and did not know what to say. He was finding his game-time bravado rather difficult to recapture. In fact, he wasn't even sure where some of that sexy brazenness had come from. As a rule, his romantic skittishness tended to trump his naturally outgoing personality when it came to potential relationships. He figured that was the reason that he'd never had a boyfriend, never dated, and had never even been kissed, for fuck's sake. Not that he was going to advertise his naiveté – seriously, what kind of loser reaches his age without at least some heavy petting?

In short, Will felt worried,  _very_  worried, that Sonny would soon discover he'd kinda hinted at more than he could deliver – at more, in fact, than he had  _ever_  delivered.

So, yeah, Will looked down at the table, and had no idea what to say.

"Hey," Sonny said.

"Hm?" Will replied, still looking down.

"What's the matter?" Sonny asked, confused and concerned.  _What's going on?_

Will was spared from having to answer by the arrival of their drinks and nachos. "Cheers?" Will asked, raising his bottle with a half-grin.

Sonny lifted and clinked his bottle into Will's. "To baseball," he replied, glad that Will was looking him in the eye. Still, it felt weird.  _Given that we were practically undressing each other mentally on the field, why would this comparatively innocent banter bother him?_

Clearly, though, Will was uncomfortable with talk that went in that direction, so Sonny decided to steer the conversation into safer territory.

"So, you've got a hell of a swing. How long have you been playing ball?" he asked.

That did the trick; Will opened up and for the next few hours they exchanged stories and histories, recalling for each other memories that involved escapades both on the field and off.

* * *

"What would you say was your best play ever?" Sonny at one point asked, reaching for another nacho. Will's hand dipped in too, and Sonny was tempted to let his fingers graze Will's. He stayed his hand when he recalled how nervous Will had seemed just a little earlier in the evening.  _It's like he's not nearly as comfortable in his own skin as was last weekend ._

Sonny figured Will would make a move when he was ready, and Sonny didn't want to rush him.

"Wow, let me think… It must have been during my first year on the Eagles, one of our very first games, actually. We were down 5-3 at the bottom of the 9th and my teammates were on 1st and 2nd. Two outs already. The pitch, I still remember it, it was like it was  _floating_  toward me, and I could see  _everything,_ see the stitches and even the air being displaced around the ball. I hit that puppy hard, right in the sweet spot, and then I watched it sail over the center fielder and into the next field over. A three-run walk-off home run, and the game was ours."

"That sounds so amazing; you must have been ecstatic."

"Right?! How about yours, what play do you remember as your best?"

"Let me think…. Well, since I'm a pitcher, most of the really hard-core plays – the ones I think of as heart-stopping – involve the ball coming at me fast, like  _too_  fast. You're so exposed up there, you know? And I swear some assholes make it part of their fun to aim line drives at me. I remember this one guy, it was his second at bat. The first time he'd been up, I had to dive out of the way when he smashed a ball right at my head. I was  _pissed._ So the second time he comes up, I can just tell he's itching for fight, that he wants to hurt me. I didn't find out til later that right before the game someone had told him I was gay, and evidently he had a problem with that. So there I was, confused as to why this jerk had seemed so intent on hurting me last time and hoping that it had just been an accident, and then he fucking tries it  _again._ Only this time I'm ready – not only did I somehow catch the ball without breaking my face, I was able to whip it to the first baseman before the guy who'd been on first could tag up."

Sonny stopped for a drink, then continued: "After the game, after my teammates told me about his homophobia, I went up to him and told him that putting balls in my face required an invite. If he wanted me so badly, he should've just asked for one."

Will's mouth dropped open. "Shut up. That didn't happen."

"Yeah it did – and it was awesome," Sonny replied, grinning. "His teammates heard that exchange and nicknamed him Invite Ed, a name which stuck for the rest of his college career."

Will's eyes glowed with admiration. "You're amazing, you know that?"  _Oh fuck. I think I just said that out loud._

Sonny wanted to just lean over the table and ravish Will righ there and then. Did he have any idea the effect he had? But Sonny could see that Will was caught off guard by his own remark, so he thoughtfully laughed it off: "Yeah, I get that a lot. So, how about your worst?"

Will thought for a moment, remembered his Voodoo, and then felt himself blanch.  _What is wrong with me? First I give a touretted compliment, and then I freak out at the memory of The Bat Incident. I am officially the **worst date ever.**_

Sonny could almost read Will's mind, at least when it came to The Bat Incident.  _I am an idiot._ "Gah, never mind. Don't bring that up; I still feel like a total shitball for that. Just…just tell me about your  _second_ -worst, please" he requested hopefully, anxious to keep the conversation light and wonderful.

Will nodded, thankful. "Ok, let's see…Oh, here's a good one. In my senior year of high school, I was trapped in a fricken run-down between 1st and 2nd for fucking  _ever._ All the players on the other team were boo'ing and laughing, and I swear I was almost in tears by the time I just gave up and let the asshole first baseman tag me. Hey, stop smiling! It  _sucked_!" Will himself was cracking up by this time, spurred on by Sonny's joyous, infectious laughter. "Ok, Mr. Nothing-that-embarrassing-would-ever-happen-to-me, tell me about  _your_  most embarrassing moment."

"Well, pitching 10 feet up into the chain-link today when I saw you touch yourself, well, yeah,  _that_  was pretty bad," Sonny offered offhandedly, curious to see how Will would react. Will blushed.  _Ok,_ _ **that's**_ _how. But_ _ **why**_ _?_

"No, really, um… I guess my worst was pretty boring – a grounder that I should have easily scooped up instead went straight through my open stupid legs. All I could do was stand there, like a dim wit, wondering where the fucking ball had gone. It wouldn't have been so bad except for that it was the last inning of the championship game, and I had to live with the fact that I managed to blow the victory. I was a junior so I still had the next year, but the seniors on that team were robbed of their title because of me. Man, I gotta tell you, all this time later it still kind of hurts my heart."

"Poor heart," Will said kindly. Then he closed his eyes, mortified.  _Oh my god, why can't I just be_ _ **normal**_ _? Who the fuck says things like that?_

Sonny couldn't believe how incredibly sweet Will was. _Is he for real?_ "It's ok. I've had my heart broken worse."

"Do you...do you want to talk about it?" Will asked, both curious and apprehensive about Sonny's past.  _I'm sure he's dated lots of guy, and has had lots of experience. I bet he's fucking amazing in bed. If we ever…aw man, I'm gonna make such a fool of myself…._

Sonny thought for a moment. "No, not right now, if that's ok. Maybe some other day?"

"Sure," Will said, happy that Sonny was talking about a future that included him. "It's totally ok."

"What about you, any heartbreak you'd like to share?" Sonny asked, smiling to clarify that he was asking in jest.

"Nada," Will replied. "Hasn't happened."

"Seriously? You've never been, like, squished by love?"

"I've never been  _anything'd_  by love," Will replied sheepishly. "I've never…"

Sonny waited patiently for Will to finish his sentence, then realized Will wasn't going to. "No love?" he prompted gently.

Will shook his head.

"Just…sex?" Sonny wanted to know. He felt the ache blooming in his belly.  _Oh shit._   _Seriously? **Fuck**. Can I really be in a relationship with someone for whom casual encounters are the norm?_

Will felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. He didn't want Sonny to know how inexperienced he was, but he knew it was going to come out sooner rather than later. Better to get it over with, and if Sonny lost interest, well, at least his heart wouldn't be too broken.  _Who am I kidding? If he walks out after I tell him I've never made love before, my poor, stupid little heart will definitely be squished._

Will shook his head. "No. Not just sex. Not..anything."

"Not anything? I don't…Oh.  **OH**."

Sonny couldn't believe it. How was it possible that this hot, sexy, delectable guy had not been to bed with anyone?

Will misinterpreted Sonny's incredulous expression as one of displeasure. "It's…it's ok, if you want to leave now. This isn't what you signed up for, I know. Maybe we should just call it a night and - and maybe just be friends, and, um, leave it at that?"

Will could barely get the words out, and once he did he closed his eyes, willing back the tears that were forming.  _That is so not what I want. Please, please stay._

"Will," Sonny said slowly, "That won't work. I think – I mean, I'm pretty sure that you and I could never be just friends."

"Why not? Do you not…like me?"

"That's not - that's  _definitely_  not it. It's just that… you're pretty amazing actually, and I - I feel this connection with you that just makes me want… _more_." Sonny took a deep breath, and then said quietly: "Look, if you're not interested, I understand. This whole thing has been kinda…different, I guess."

Will was smiling that adorable smile again. "Sonny, I'm definitely interested. But I'm also new to this, so just know that I'm - I'm gonna need some, uh, coaching."

Sonny felt ridiculously relieved. Though he didn't know where things would go with Will and he couldn't yet envision what a future together might look like, he did know that he definitely wanted  _some_ kind of future. One with naked bits, ideally.

Plus:  _Coaching, huh?_   _Does he have any idea how_ _ **hot**_ _that is?_  "

"Well, for starters," Sonny said, immediately taken with the notion of coaching, "you can keep doing what you were doing on the field today."

"What was I doing?" Will asked, all wide-eyed innocence.

" _This_ ," Sonny said, biting his lower lip and then sliding his tongue along it. Will's eyes were glued to his mouth.

"And  _this_ ," he added, running his fingers along the neckline of his shirt, letting them trail delicately along his collarbone.

"And of course  _this_ ," he said as he bumped his leg into Will's under the table, leaving it against Will's calf for a few long seconds.

Will was grinning like an idiot, determined to ignore the blush he felt all over his face. "I can try," he promised. "I will certainly try."

* * *

A few beers more and it was time to go home.

"Can I…can I see you again, Will? I mean, off the field?" Will nodded happily and the two exchanged cell numbers. Will was not feeling at all ready for the night to end, but once again he had no idea how to make it last just a little longer.

Good thing that once again, Sonny did: "Can I walk you somewhere? You're not driving, are you?" he asked.

"My place is walking distance. You don't mind walking with me?"

"I don't mind at all," Sonny replied softly.

They walked side by side, arms grazing constantly. Will could feel the heat in his arm every time Sonny touched him.  _If this is how I respond to casual touches, what kind of a wreck will I be when he touches me more…deliberately?! Ok, just breathe._

Upon reaching Will's door, Sonny stood with Will at the threshold. He'd already decided he wouldn't ask to go in and wouldn't go in if invited.  _Too much too soon._

"Um, so…" Will said.

"Yeah," Sonny replied. He took a deep breath, knowing that whatever happened next would set the tone for their relationship moving forward.  _Am I ready for this? Yes, I've_ _ **been**_ _ready, for a long time._

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be ok with you, I mean, can I…can I kiss you good night?"

Will inhaled quickly, feeling his whole body shiver with joy. Sonny could actually see Will's lower lip trembling with anticipation.

"Yes, you can," Will replied solemnly. He then glued his eyes to Sonny as Sonny came nearer, closing them only when he felt Sonny's lips on his.

Their kiss was soft and sweet and breathtakingly delicate, at least at first. Sonny let his lips brush gently against Will's, and then stifled a moan when he felt Will's warm mouth open slightly. Stepping closer, Sonny gently placed his hands on Will's hips and leaned in to deepen the kiss, his head tilting as he pushed his lips more firmly into Will's.

Feeling the hot, wet pressure, Will groaned into Sonny's mouth, and Sonny responded by letting his tongue slip out to glide softly along Will's full lower lip. His tongue spent long minutes leisurely exploring the outline of Will's lips before he slowly let it slide into Will's hot mouth.

Will was beyond ecstatic.  _I'm kissing! I'm being kissed! This is…amazing. Sonny's amazing. Kissing is amazing._ He found himself smiling hugely, but then realized it was making the kiss a bit sloppy, so he forced himself to stop, to refocus on Sonny's mouth. Thankfully focusing on Sonny's mouth was amazing too.

As he felt Sonny's tongue touch his, Will brought his hands up to Sonny's neck, felt Sonny's silky skin under his fingers. He let himself stroke the soft hairs at the nape of Sonny's neck before wrapping his arms around Sonny's head, almost possessively.

Feeling Will's fingers against the smooth column of his neck, Sonny allowed his hands to slide up to gently cup Will's face. Will groaned again, and let his fingers tangle in Sonny's hair.

After long minutes of exploring, probing, licking, and caressing, Sonny extricated himself gently from Will's grasp. Sonny's breathing was ragged, his head felt light, and he was pretty sure he'd never been so aroused in his entire life. The fact that Will was looking at him with naked desire, coupled with the insanely pleasurable sensation of Will's erection pressed against his own, had Sonny assured that Will was feeling much the same way.

"Thank you. That was…incredible," Will finally said, bashful and awkward and delicious.

Sonny stroked Will's cheek. "I agree. And thank you, back. I just don't want to, um, rush this, or you, so … I should go now, right?"

Will wanted nothing more than a naked Sonny in his bed, but he also knew he'd have no idea what to do with a naked Sonny. Naked Sonny would be something he'd have to build up to.

"Yes, that's probably right. But, Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for my first kiss."

"That wasn't your first kiss."

"Yes, it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes."

"No."

Will as getting confused. "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, like: how is that even possible? For one thing, you're gorgeous. For another – that kiss was…well, it was… _perfect._ "

"It was?" Will said, looking down and blushing.

Sonny brought his hand to Will's chin, and then tilted Will's face up with gentle fingers. "William Horton, you are fucking amazing, you know that?" Will's big, beautiful smile had Sonny leaning in for a final kiss, and then one more ( _for good luck_ ). He then turned around and headed for home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, his friends, and deep and meaningful conversations about butt-love.

Will's friends weren't sure what to expect when they saw Will at their next practice.

"Either he'll be grinning from ear to ear and doing the spastic puppy thing again, or he'll seriously need a shoulder to cry on," Ben predicted, hoping very much for the former.

"Possibly…or his ass will be so sore he'll need a hemorrhoid pillow," Andy said with a laugh.

"Ew, seriously, dude, not cool," said Elliot.

"Yeah, man, butt-love doesn't have to hurt," added Jose.

"And you know this how?" asked Andy.

"Oh come on…you can't tell me you've never…" Elliot said.

"I'm not gay, so how would I even…?" replied Andy.

"Well, let's see - fingers, tongues, dildos, buttplugs. None of which require a penis," Elliot pointed out.

"Elliot, need I remind you that Andy is as vanilla as it gets?" Jose teased. "The height of sexy for him is sunsets on the beach, sipping at a single shared milkshake from his-and-her straws before making sweet love to a woman in the good-old missionary style."

"You got a problem with sunsets, Jose? They're romantic! And anyway, I do have some kinks!" Andy protested.

"Really. Do share," said Jose, his eyebrows rising in challenge.

Andy looked at his teammates sullenly, knowing he was trapped: either fess up and get mocked relentlessly, or risk forever being saddled with a label of vanilla. "Fine," he finally said. "Though actually I guess I just have the one kink, not multiple 'kinks'. Still, it's a pretty kinky kink."

"Spill," said Elliot.

"Ok, fine. It's - it's…fur."

The guys looked back at him quizzically. "Fur, like a bearskin rug in front of a fireplace?" asked Elliot. "That's still milquetoast, man."

Andy could not believe they needed it spelled out for them. "No, idiot, not bearskin. You know,  _fur._ Like, armpit fur."

More blank stares.

"Oh my god you fuckers, I dig chicks who don't shave. Ok? Get it? So see, I am not just vanilla! I mean…that counts, right?"

"Hmm. That's kinda different, I guess, but I'm not sure if it counts as a kink," Ben said.

"Does so!"

"Not certain," replied Ben.

"Yes it does! It's a legit goddam kink!" Andy was not taking their dismissiveness well.

Ben and Andy glared at each other for a moment before Jose came up with a brilliant suggestion: "Let's look it up!"

When Will came upon his teammates a few minutes later, they were hunched over Elliot's laptop, pilfering WiFi from a nearby business to check out images of hairy armpits while fiercely quarreling over whether or not fur-attraction counted as a kink. Their research, though diligent, was failing to produce a definitive answer.

Will approached as they argued among themselves, and then peered over Ben's shoulder to see the screen. "Um, what the hell are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Oh, hey, Will. We're just trying to figure out if Andy's fetish for armpit hair counts as a kink," said Elliot.

"Hey, don't call it a fetish!" Andy said. "I just think it's kinda…hot. So that makes it a kink."

"I'm not sure that 'kinda hot' counts as kink, man," said Elliot.

"Right – and if you're not going to own it as a fetish, then I definitely don't think it should count as a kink," Jose added.

Andy glared at them.

"Do I even want to know how this started?" Will asked.

"Well, we figured that depending on how your night went, you might be needing different kinds of support from us" said Elliot, as if Will's first date and the armpit issue were logically correlated.

"…which naturally led to a discussion of butt-love and different kinds of things one can try with a partner," added Jose.

Elliot picked up the story: "…and that in turn led to Andy here admitting that his butt has never gotten any kind of attention, at which point we remembered that Andy is pure vanilla. But it turns out Andy has a problem with his vanillishness, so he tried to convince us that he  _wasn't_  pure vanilla by telling us about his armpit hair fetish."

"Dude, it's not a fetish!" said Andy.

"Well then it's not a kink!" Jose retorted.

"…and that's how we got here," Ben concluded.

"Alright, great. That makes perfect sense," said Will, shaking his head. It made no sense at all, of course, which was why he loved his teammates.

"Ok, whatever. Everyone shut up so we can ask Will his opinion," Andy said. "So, one, finding armpit hair sexy is a kink, right? And two, how was your night? And depending on the answer to two: does butt-love hurt?"

"Jesus, Andy, way to ease him into this!" laughed Ben.

"What? We all want to know about his night, right?" said Andy.

"Very much – but…aw, fuck it. Ok, yeah, we may as well jump right in. So tell us, Will: how  _was_  your night? And do you have any information for Andy about butt-love?" Elliot asked.

"Hey, not just for me! We were all taking about it!" Andy said defensively.

"OH MY GOD. Everyone, shut up. Please. Ok, one: why on earth you think I can answer this question is beyond me, Andy, but sure, if it's that important to you, then yes, armpit-hair-loving is totally kinky, ok? Second, my night was amazing, thank you all very much for your interest. Third, why the fuck are you guys even talking about butt-love? And fourth: can we please please  _please_  not call it that?"

"Not call it what?" Jose asked, snickering at Will's reddening cheeks. It could hardly be considered sport to make Will blush, given that it took virtually no effort, but it was still so  _fun._

"You know…." Silence. "Come on, you guys!" Crickets. "FINE. Butt-love. BUTT-LOVE." Will finally yelled, exasperated.

"Oh, hey there, Sonny," Jose said, waiving to someone behind Will's back.

Will stood frozen.  _Oh no oh no oh no. Sonny did not just hear me yell that. I am going to die of embarrassment. Right. Now_. He turned around slowly, fearfully, only to see…

…absolutely no one.

"Jose, that was just mean," Ben scolded.

"Cold, man, cold," agreed Elliot.

"What? C'mon, that look on his face…?"

Will had been breathing deeply, trying to regain his equilibrium. Fuck it. "You asshole!" he yelled, charging at Jose and tackling him onto the grass.

Elliot was a little worried til he realized that rather than pummeling Jose, Will was just tickling him, mercilessly. Jose had made the mistake of telling them that he tended to wet his pants whenever he was tickled, and ever since then they knew exactly how to make him pay for any trespass.

"Will, no, oh my god,  _stop it,_  I'm gonna –  _aaah, stop it!_ "

"What are we not going to call it?" Will demanded, his fingers digging into Jose's armpits.

"Please – ok, Will I'm serious –I need a bathroom – "

"Jose, what are we not going to call it?!"

"FINE. We won't call it butt-love! Stop…please," Jose said, laughing and whimpering at the same time.

"Thank you. That's very civil of you," Will said, standing up and dusting dirt from the knees of his pants.

"Yep, that's us," Elliot observed wryly as Jose took off toward the nearest toilet. "Nothing if not civil."

* * *

After practice, Will and his teammates headed toward the same neighborhood pub that Will had gone to with Sonny a few days before. "We sat over there," he pointed out to them.

As they'd ordered drinks, Will helpfully let them know what drink Sonny had ordered. When Elliot asked for nachos, Will mentioned that he and Sonny had ordered nachos too.

"And what hand did he eat the nachos with?" Jose asked casually. Elliot kicked him under the table.

Will thought about it for a moment, closing his eyes so he could visualize Sonny's hand moving from the plate to his mouth. "Left," Will answered confidently.

"And after how many nachos would he typically take a swig?" Ben asked, straight-faced, earning a kick from Elliot too.

"Let me think." Again Will closed his eyes, focused on his evening. "Every two or three, I would say."

"Interesting. And did he keep a napkin on his lap, or on the table…?" Andy was terrible at this and was cracking up before he got the sentence out. "Ow!" he said as Elliot's foot connected.

"Wait, what?" Will said, the lightbulb going off. "HEY! Cut it out! It was a great date!"

"We know it was, Will. And we're really, really happy for you. It's not your fault these assholes can't seem to stop teasing you," Elliot said, delivering more kicks under the table.

"Ow!" Will said.

"Oh, sorry, I was aiming for Ben again. Actually, no, I take it back: I'm not sorry. How many nachos between swigs? You could actually answer that? I'm not sure it's all that healthy to pay that kind of attention to detail," Elliot said.

Will looked around the table uncertainly, not able to tell if they were teasing him again.

Ben put him out of his misery: "Sure it is; it's great, actually," he said reassuringly. "Clearly you had a great night and every last detail contributed to its greatness. So tell us about your night – for real, please. No teasing." He looked meaningfully around the table and got nods of agreement all around.

Will took a deep breath. "Well, as I said, we sat over there…" he started.

"Ow!" said Jose. "What did I do?!"

"That was pre-emptive," Elliot replied.

"Are you guys done now?" Will asked.

"Yes." They mostly responded.

"Well, you guys may have observed that Sonny and I were doing a bit of…um, flirting on the field, I guess…"

Andy snorted. Elliot gave him stink eye.

"…but then when we got here, I suddenly felt pretty shy. I mean, you guys know I haven't…."

They nodded sympathetically.  _Poor guy was seriously over-due._

"Sonny could tell there was something going on when he tried to keep up the…well, the sexy-talk, I guess…but he was just so nice stopping when he could tell it was making me uncomfortable. He was so nice about everything, actually. He's just…." Will's face was soft and almost timid as he looked around at his friends, who were grinning happily at him.

"So, any butt-lov… oops, sorry, I mean, did you guys…?" asked Andy.

"No, we didn't. But he did kiss me goodnight, and it was…it was unbelievable. I had no idea. And when I told him it was my first time kissing, he just smiled and told me I was amazing."

"Aw, Will, that's so great!" said Jose, completely sincere.

"Yeah, he sounds pretty amazing, Will," agreed Elliot.

"He is, he really is. He's got this power to him, but also this vulnerability that balances out his arrogance, and he can be so kind. Plus he's gorgeous: that hair, and those lips, and those beautiful cheekbones…." Will suddenly cut himself off, stunned.

"What is it?" Andy asked. "Are you ok?"

"Holy shit, I think...could I have found my unicorn?" Will whispered.

They all looked at him, each absolutely refusing to give in to the laughter that was threatening to overtake him.

"My  _unicorn_." Will then looked around the table hopefully. "I mean, is that even possible?"

Will's teammates had no idea what the hell Will was talking about, but he obviously needed them just now and they were determined to keep it together for him.

"Sure it's possible," Andy said confidently.

"Absolutely," Ben seconded while Elliot and Jose nodded somberly.

Will smiled, happy with the affirmation. It made no sense to any of them, of course, but that's why Will's teammates loved him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny go on a date.

It took more willpower than Sonny thought he had to not call or text Will the day after their "date." Will was new at this and Sonny didn't want to rush him. To keep himself occupied, Sonny thought it safer to stick to fantasies. And not of the variety that involved just the head on his shoulders.

Sonny worried he'd get a repetitive strain injury from all the work his right hand was doing.

* * *

Will, meanwhile, afraid of seeming too eager and needy, had needed assurance from his friends that two days after The Kiss was enough time to wait before contacting Sonny.

"Are you sure?" he texted Elliot. And Ben. And Jose.

"Yes, two days is good. Text him," replied Elliot.

"What Elliot said," texted Ben, who was hanging out with Eliot at that moment. "Text him."

"Dude, you're an idiot," texted Jose. "Have fun!"

 _I am an idiot, and I am so ready to have some fun._ Fingers shaking, he finally sent Sonny a text, the wording of which had taken him over an hour to settle on:

"Hey. Watcha doing?"

The reply was instant: "Holding my phone and trying desperately not to text you."

"Well, that was honest. Why were you trying not to text me?"

"Didn't want to seem too eager and needy," was Sonny's reply.

"If you only knew," Will responded.

"I want to know. Dinner, tonight?"

"YES."

They agreed to meet at a local diner. Because the thought of the last few times Will had spent in Sonny's company had him hard and distracted, he wisely elected to have some alone time before his date. Only he wasn't really alone, at least not in his imagination. Fantasy-guy-turned-Sonny joined him, of course. _Those eyes. Those lips. That face…._

* * *

Sonny was sitting with said face to the door, more excited for a date than he could ever recall being. His entire face lit up when Will walked in.

"Hi," Will said softly as he approached Sonny. He just couldn't believe that this smile, this absolutely amazing smile, was just for him.

Sonny stood up and open his arms to Will. "Hi yourself," he said as Will stepped into his embrace. Sonny gently wrapped his arms around Will's body, and then closed his eyes in pleasure when he felt Will's arms snake along his body to hug him back. He didn't want to let go.

Eventually it got weird, hugging closely in a crowded diner, so they broke apart and sat opposite one another, still smiling.

"So…how are you?" Sonny asked politely. _Guess what – I came three times today thinking about you._

"I am well, thank you," Will replied, equally mannered. _Please don't be able to tell that I just rubbed one out with you in mind._ "How was your day?"

 _Filled with Will Porn, thank you very much._ "Hm, pretty uneventful. Mostly I stayed in bed. How about yours?"

"Same, a lazy day, mostly," replied Will. _Except for the part where we did calisthenics in my bed. And then on my couch. And then in my shower._ Will blushed.

"Cool. Looks like you got some sun, though," Sonny said, reaching out to gently stroke Will's pink cheek. Which then got pinker.

"Yeah, maybe a little…" Will hedged, grabbing a menu. He took a moment to look through it. "So, have you decided what you want?"

 _You. Naked._ "The salads are good, but I'm also in a steaky mood. I can't decide."

"Those both sound yummy. Maybe we can order one of each and share?" Will replied.

Sonny nodded. "Good idea."

After ordering, they let the conversation meander wherever it led. They talked about their families, and their childhoods, even their favorite books as kids (Will: Watership Down; Sonny: The Hobbit) and as adults (Will: Kurt Vonnegut's Slapstick; Sonny: actually, still The Hobbit).

And, of course, about baseball.

"When you're not pitching to me, you're actually a pretty terrific pitcher," Will at one point teased.

"Yeah, well, your reputation as a batter had me nervous well before I ever faced you on the mound," Sonny retorted. "My teammates seem to think you're the best player in the intramural league."

"That's interesting to hear, given that they have never said a nice word to me, ever," Will observed.

"Yeah, they're definitely assholes, and I've come to learned that they're wrong more often than they're right, but they knew what they were talking about when it came to your athletic ability," Sonny replied. He loved giving Will compliments.

Getting compliments from Sonny was it's own special high. "Aw man, you're gonna make me blush," Will said.

"Again?" Sonny asked. "Is that…normal? Should you, like, see a doctor for that or something?"

Will's glare would have been intimidating but for the fact that it was totally adorable. "I can't help it."

"I know, and its one of the things I like most about you," Sonny replied, his hand reaching out to stroke Will's cheek again. Which then got pinker.

"I'd tell you to cut it out but I don't really want you to cut it out," Will said, leaning into Sonny's fingers. He closed is eyes and focused completely on the sensation, sweet and soft and unbelievably sexy.

Sonny felt his throat tighten. Touching Will's cheek, surrounded by people, food half-eaten on their plates, somehow felt more intimate than anything he'd shared with anyone else before. _I could do this forever._

And then: _I'm not ready to feel this vulnerable._ So Sonny shifted gears, unnerved by the depth of his feelings. He aimed for light: "I can't believe I'm rubbing the cheek of the best player in the league."

"Not so. I'm getting _rubbed_ by the best player in the league," Will insisted. "Wow, that did not come out right."

Sonny smirked. "Hmm. I think that would come out _just_ right…. Ok, I'm gonna stop now because you look like you're getting heatstroke."

Sonny then looked at Will quizzically for a moment. Why did the thought of Will getting heatstroke ring a bell? "Oh my god! That day, at the plate, when I thought you were sick…. You weren't sick, were you?!"

Will scrunched his nose, and then shook his head.

"Why were you blushing?"

"I can't tell you."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"I can't."

Sonny gazed at Will, and knew that those pink cheeks would definitely feature in his next fantasy. "I will get this out of you some day," he threatened happily.

"Good luck with that," Will replied, grinning mischievously. _If you knew how hard you made me all the time, you'd think my blush wasn't the only thing that needed medical intervention. I have a full-blown case of Sonny-induced Chronic Horn Syndrome._

* * *

The conversation eventually moved to friends, and school, and then to their dating pasts (or in Will's case, lack thereof).

"I've gone on a few dates, and saw one guy for a few months, but mostly I haven't been in one place long enough to really date someone for a long period of time. Plus, I have to admit I've never felt anything like the, um, connection that I feel with you," Sonny said.

"Well, you already know I'm, uh, new to all this," Will said. "Well, not new to being gay, but new to dating. I was starting to think that I'd never find someone I could be…into."

Sonny smiled and Will grinned back.

"Listen, Will, I hope this is ok with you, but…I prefer exclusivity. I mean, if I'm seeing you, I'd like to see only you, and that's what I would like in return. Is that ok?"

"Definitely. Thank you. That's what I want too."

Sonny reached a hand over the table, and Will's hand met him halfway. "I can't believe I'm dating the best player in the intramural league," Sonny boasted.

"Sorry, man, that distinction is entirely mine," Will replied, eyebrows up.

"Nope. Me."

"Sonny, forget it, there is no way I'm a better athlete than you," Will insisted.

"You're delusional, Will. It was clear from the minute I started investigating Salem U's intramural league that you were the one people said to watch out for."

"No way."

"Fine. Ok. Wanna bet?" Sonny asked, squeezing Will's hand in challenge.

"Yes! You're so on," Will said, liking the sound of the competition. "How do we do this?"

Sonny thought for a moment. "Ok, during our next game, let's just track our performances."

"Generally, or just when we're facing one another?" Will asked, squeezing Sonny's hand back.

"Right, good question. I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"Against each other sounds more challenging," Will replied, eyebrow rising sexily.

"You are so on. Let's talk stakes."

Will knew what he wanted – _if I win, will you make love with me? –_ but was pretty sure that winning a bet wasn't how he wanted to get there. Instead, he said: "If I win, you help me close up the pub – like, mop and clean and neaten – every night that I work, for…a week. No – two weeks?"

Sonny laughed. "Fine." _It's time spent with you, so it's fine. More than fine._ "And if I win…" Sonny thought for a moment. _Tell me what makes you blush. In detail._ Then he thought of a better idea: "If I win, you let me get you a present."

"A present?" Will said doubtfully. "That's kinda vague."

"Yep. So, are we on or not?"

Will looked at Sonny suspiciously. Sonny, seeing Will's indecision, decided to play hardball. He gently caught his lower lip between his teeth and bit down softly, teasing his tender flesh with his teeth and hot tongue. "Ok, Will?" he whispered.

Will couldn't think. All he could grasp was that Sonny wanted him to say yes to something, and he wanted to say yes to everything. "Ok, that's fine," Will whispered. "Come here. Please."

Will leaned over the table, and Sonny did the same on his side. Their lips met.

"Ready to get out of here?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, I am." Will replied.

* * *

They agreed to go to Sonny's for some more time together. As they stood in the entrance to Sonny's apartment, Will was suddenly overwhelmed with nerves. _I am so into you, but I'm not ready…_

Sonny knew that getting naked with Will, as tempting as it was, would not be a good idea. _Too much too soon._ So before he even unlocked the door, he wanted to set some boundaries.

"Will, someday, I would really like to be naked with you. I mean, _really_ like it." Sonny started. Will blushed. "Oh my god that blush is going to be the end of me."

"Sorry! I can't help it!" Will replied, both mortified and delighted. "Ok, keep talking. You were saying something about naked?"

Sonny shook his head to clear it. "Yes, naked. But…not today, ok? I don't think we're ready. So before we go in, I want to make sure we're on the same page…."

Will nodded, both relieved and disappointed, but definitely more relieved on the balance.

"…but, um, though we'd stay clothed, how do you feel about making out?" Sonny concluded.

 _Perfect. That is perfect. Sonny is perfect._ "Oh my god. Please. Open that door. Fast."

As they sat on the edge Sonny's bed, Will turned his body toward Sonny's, wrapping one arm around Sonny's neck and letting his fingers tangle in Sonny's hair. Sonny put one hand on Will's chest and the other on Will's thigh, and leaned in toward Will to meet Will's lips with his own. As Will's lips parted slightly, Sonny let his tongue lick around Will's upper lip, and then brought his arms around Will to bring him even closer. They fell back onto the bed, lips still locked.

As they kissed, Will ran his hands along Sonny's strong back, and eventually, daringly, let his fingers slip just under Sonny's shirt to rub and caress the silky skin at the base of Sonny's spine.

Sonny moaned into Will's mouth, and let his own hands feel Will's chest through his shirt, feel Will's delicate nipples harden through the fabric. He moved his mouth from Will's to kiss Will's cheek, and then moved down a little, to Will's long, golden neck. Sonny put his mouth gently against Will's throat, felt Will's pulse under his lips, and softly sucked on the skin, so hot and tender, at the crook of Will's neck.

Will focused on the sensation of Sonny's mouth on his body. He beyond ecstatic that he could touch, and kiss, and explore, without the anxiety associated with having to make decisions about how much was too much just now. His body arched into Sonny's, pressing as closely as was possible, thankful beyond belief that Sonny was letting him go _slowly,_ that he could just enjoy this moment. _This unbelievable moment._

They necked for an hour, touching each other's chests and backs and necks and asses. They let their pelvises bump and even grind a little, but that was as much action as either of their cocks got, though they were both stiff and achy by the end of their make-out session.

"Will," Sonny eventually whispered. "Do you have any idea how attracted to you I am?"

"Actually, yeah. You're not being very…subtle," Will replied, allowing himself to briefly arch his pelvis into Sonny's. "For that matter, neither am I."

"Well, yes, there's definitely that," Sonny said, allowing himself one slow and tender grind. Will shuddered. "But it's more than that. It's, just, _you._ Everything about you."

"I know what you mean, Sonny. I really do, because I feel the same way," Will replied, reaching up to wrap his hand around Sonny's neck.

"That's why it's time for you to go, babe, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Will knew Sonny was right. Damn him. "I like that, by the way."

"Like what?" Sonny asked, leaning over Will and kissing his forehead and eyelids and cheeks.

"Well, _that,_ " Will replied, lifting his face to give Sonny access to more of him, "but also that you called me babe."

Sonny pulled back, then took a moment to look deeply into Will's eyes. The trust he saw in them made him want to be a better person. _I am so falling for him._ And then: _I have already fallen. Hard._

"Ok, babe, let me see you out."

* * *

"Don't forget – next Saturday. You, me, and our bet, right? No backing out," Sonny reminded him as they stood ready to part near Sonny's doorway.

"Can't wait," Will said, not quite clear on what he'd agreed to if Sonny won but definitely looking forward to Sonny's company in the pub once he'd sealed his victory.

"Good night, babe."

Will smiled and blushed, just a little. "Good night to you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baseball, the bet, and butt-love.

You wanna know something kind of hard? Focusing on hitting when you'd rather be kissing. Focusing on sprinting when you'd rather be cuddling. Focusing on catching when you'd rather be caressing.

Focusing on baseball when you'd really, really rather just be with your boyfriend, _**naked**_.

But a bet's a bet. And while Will would've rather been in bed, with Sonny, the next best thing would be winning this bet. So he forced himself to focus on that.

Shortly before the game, Will had met with his teammates, hoping to enlist their help. And that went about as well you might expect:

"Ok, guys. Thanks for meeting me early. Here's the thing: I need your assistance."

Will had stood in front of his favorite teammates, who sat facing him on the bleachers.

"Hey, is this about butt-love? I have some pointers!" Jose exclaimed.

Will groaned. _Imbeciles_.

"HA! Elliot, jar please," said Ben. Elliot grabbed his backpack.

"Dammit," Jose grumbled, reaching for his wallet.

Elliot brought from his bag a jar half-filled with crumpled bills. Will watched, incredulous, as Jose's dollar went in.

"This is not happening," Will said.

"It was Andy's idea," Jose said defensively.

"Well I'm sorry you guys couldn't stop obsessing about butt-love!" Andy said indignantly. Followed by: "DAMMIT!" Andy reached for his own wallet.

"Do I even want to know?" Will asked.

"Look, it's just that after our conversation of last week, it seems certain of our teammates are having a hard time putting the topic...ah…behind them," Ben said. "And by certain of our teammates, I mean all present company."

"It got a bit unruly, so we decided to make the BL jar to tamp it down. We started with $10 penalties but had to change to $1 when we started going broke." Elliot held up the jar. There were definitely a lot of bills in there. "It's not really working."

"Dollar," said Jose, looking at Elliot.

"Abbreviation doesn't count!" countered Elliot.

"Vote," said Ben, looking at his teammates. "Does abbreviation count?" Ben, Andy, Jose, and Will raised their hands. "Ok, then. Dollar," Ben said to Elliot.

"Why does Will get a vote?" Elliot complained, reaching for his wallet.

"Because he's the one who will be the expert – if he's not already. So, Will, any updates?" Jose asked, looking hopefully at Will.

Will's cheeks flushed.

"That's a yes! Tell," ordered Ben.

"No, it's not… we haven't done it yet, and we probably won't for a while. You guys know me – I'm kinda…slow. But we did have some nice, ah, together time. It's… I'm…yeah," he finished shyly.

"Well, just so you know, the money is going toward a celebration gift, for when you finally do get some butt-lo – I mean, for when you and Sonny are finally together," said Jose.

"Dollar," said Ben.

"No – I didn't say it!"

"Vote," said Ben. All hands except for Jose's went up.

"Fuckers," he said, reaching for the wallet he'd just put away. "You guys suck."

"Not yet, though hopefully soon, right Will?" from Andy.

Will growled. "Guys, seriously. Can you for one moment stop talking about my love-life? I need your help with something!"

"Ok, sorry. We're paying attention," said Elliot.

"Ok, so, Sonny and I have a, uh, little bet we need help settling. I need you to tell me who you think is a better athlete, me or him," Will started.

"You," all four replied, immediately.

Will laughed. "Well, hey, thanks for that show of loyalty. Seriously, though, I mean it. This is important. I want you to watch the game today as if you were a scout, and you can only choose one of us at the end. And I need you to be completely honest. This is not about my ego or my feelings. There's kind of a lot on the line here."

"Butt-love?" Andy asked hopefully. "Dammit!" He reached for his wallet again

"Yes, Andy, that's right, Will bet his virgin ass on a baseball game. Are you nuts?" Jose asked. And then, to Will: "You didn't, did you?"

"NO! I told you, I'm not ready for butt-love – I mean, for sex just yet," Will replied.

"DOLLAR!" said Andy gleefully.

"I'm not playing," said Will.

"The hell you're not," said Ben, grabbing Will's bag and digging through it for Will's wallet. "This whole thing is your fault to begin with!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You got yourself a boyfriend, Will. Nicely done, by the way; we really like him," replied Ben, fishing out a dollar from Will's wallet and handing it over to Elliot.

"Thanks. He is pretty awesome," Will grinned. Then tried to refocus. "So, you guys understand your charge? Remember: you're an independent evaluator. And I really need you to be truthful or this just won't work. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

* * *

Sonny was nerve-wracked. He had tortured himself late into the night by recalling all of the fucked-up shit he'd put Will through because of baseball: he'd slighted Will as an athlete, insulted him as a person, offended him by offering him money, imposed on him at work. Broke his most cherished possession. _I am horrible. Why does he even tolerate me?_ Sonny knew on some level that he also had his virtues, but the night before the game all he could think about was how poorly he'd treated Will when it came to baseball.

Well, that wasn't _all_ he could think about. He was also obsessing about how deeply he cared for Will. And how beautiful Will was. And how hot and gorgeous and sweet and wonderful and… In other words, Sonny was a _mess._

He knew he had to do his best in the game, to give Will what Will wanted: the best player in the league for a boyfriend. Sonny owed him. Ironically, of course, that would mean losing the bet, since he'd bet on Will as the better player.

The next day, shortly before the game started, Sonny approached his coach, feeling kind of ridiculous. But he didn't trust his teammates to play fair, and he had promised Will he'd get an arbitrator from his team too.

"Hey, coach, can I ask a quick favor of you?"

"What's up? Need more beer money?" his coach replied jokingly.

"Yeah, no, but thanks for that, by the way. It was…we had a good time," Sonny said, smiling. "But no, this is different. I'm kind of hoping that at the end of this game, you could tell me who you thought was the better ball player today: me or Will."

The coach was instantly wary: "Wait, is this going to be another one of those games where you're both running around like chickens with your heads cut off? Cause I was hoping that would be over after last week."

"No, no, nothing like that. We just…Will and I are trying to figure some things out, and this would help."

"Sonny, listen, is this a good idea? I mean, each of you thinking you're better than the other? That kind of competition might not be so great for your…ah…lovelife," he ended awkwardly.

"Thanks, coach. I appreciate you saying that. But it's not like that. Just…pick one, and either way it's all good. Is that…is that ok?"

"I hope you know what you're doing," the coach said, and then agreed.

* * *

Will's eyes were locked on Sonny's as he strode from the on-deck circle to the batter's box. He could tell Sonny was _on_ today – Sonny had struck out two players already, with one on-base due to an outfield error. Will licked his lip nervously, then felt guilty when he saw a brief flicker of uncertainty in Sonny's eyes. _I am not going confuse him. This time it's about the game._ Will broke the eye contact just long enough for Sonny to put his game face back on.

Facing the pitcher, Will felt strong and competent and like himself again. Even better. _He's mine. That beautiful man is_ _ **mine**_ _._ The thought made him feel incredibly powerful….

…which, unfortunately, didn't help much as Sonny's perfect pitches yielded three quick swings-and-misses. Will didn't know what to feel: he hated being struck out, despised it really, but that was his _boyfriend_ up there, all magnificent and amazing. _Mine._

* * *

Sonny was having a great game. He'd been striking people out, his Will included, and he felt _on._ He'd hit a single in his first at-bat, and now he was facing the pitcher again. He was relieved that Will was playing far away, out in left field. Will crouching just behind him right now would definitely be…distracting. As Sonny smiled, thinking about Will, the first pitch whipped right by him. _Fuck. Focus._

As the second ball left the pitcher's fingers, Sonny focused completely, and he could feel the crazy kinetic energy in his body as his swing connected soundly. The ball soared high over the infield, directly over the pitcher. As Sonny took off toward first, he could hear his teammates whopping and hollering in appreciation.

Then, for a split second, silence, before the cheering started on the _other_ team's bench. _Wait, what?_

Sonny knew there was no way the center fielder could've backed up enough to make a catch. Looking out toward center, what he saw took his breathe away: his boyfriend, his sexy beautiful boyfriend, his covering-left-field boyfriend, was stretched out fully on the grass, the ball nestled in the very tip of his glove. As Sonny, out, trotted back to the bench, he heard bits of conversation: _Un-fucking-believable!… Did you_ _ **see**_ _that extension!?... How the fuck did he_ _ **do**_ _that?_

Sonny, it seemed, was out, because Will, evidently, was un-fucking-believable. Sonny smiled.

* * *

Will was at bat again. His confidence boosted by the best catch he'd ever made, ever, he was more than ready for Sonny's pitches. The pitches were no less perfect than last time, only this time Will was on _fire_ ; his hit on the third pitch had the ball flying high over left field. _Yes._

As he sprinted around first and second, he could see the third base coach signaling him to third, and _no further._ Will complied, remembering the last time the third base coach had told him to stop, in particular the disaster that was him plowing into Sonny when he ignored the directive. _Thank god we're not repeating_ _ **that**_ _._

As Will stood near 3rd, though, trying to catch his breath, Sonny's pitch sailed past both the next batter _and_ the catcher. "GO!" screamed the third base coach, spurring Will to steal home. In a conditioned response, Will took off, and then looked up to see Sonny racing to straddle home plate. _Dammit dammit dammit._ Will panicked – Sonny was so exposed, and Will had to fight the instinct to swerve away completely, to spare Sonny the impact. _I can't hurt him._ But he kept going, determined to be an athlete this game, a real one.

As before, the ball landed in Sonny's mitt at the precise moment that Will smashed into him.

Also as before: neither Will nor Sonny heard the umpire's call. Having crashed into one another spectacularly, they were now both laying in the dirt, tangled up together, all the wind knocked clear out of them.

"Out!" called the ump, seeing the ball clutched firmly in Sonny's mitt. Neither Will nor Sonny heard him, though, through the sound of their breathing and the fog of their proximity.

And then, not quite as before: the first thing Sonny became aware of after being completely bulldozed was Will's heavy, warm, panting body covering his own. The second thing he became aware of was that he couldn't breathe. The third was that Will's lips were centimeters from his, irresistible.

"Hi, babe" Sonny whispered, and then turned his neck just a bit to capture Will's full lips with his own. Will smiled into the kiss, gently returning the pressure. _Bliss._

Then, without thinking, Will murmured against Sonny's soft mouth the first words that came to his mind: "Oh god, Sonny, I love you."

Will could feel Sonny's body clenching under his, as if Will had just hit him with a physical blow. Will pulled up onto his elbows abruptly, completely shocked by what had just come out of his mouth. _No, I'm sorry, I take it back. Too much too soon. No no no no no no._

"I…uh…," he mumbled ineffectually, staring into the warm brown eyes that were locked on his own and staring back at him.

He shook his head, trying to clear out the fogginess, and then slowly came to realize that Sonny's teammates were cheering wildly from the bench.

"So I was out, huh?" Will said, trying to smile and failing. He gingerly stood up, and then stood uncertainly for a moment, looking down at the Sonny still in the dirt. His brain felt short-circuited.

Will stuck out his arm, offering Sonny a hand.

Sonny, by now sitting, gave Will an inscrutable look before grabbing Will's hand and letting himself be hauled up. Still holding one of Will's hands in his, he then let his other hand reach up to caress Will's fire-red cheek before bringing his mouth close to Will's ear.

"I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

If Will had been playing well before, he played even better after the collision. The same was true of Sonny. Each was absolutely determined to be the better player – not for his own glory, but for that of his boyfriend.

Final game stats included three home runs (2 Will, 1 Sonny – a grand slam); 15 total strikeouts, 6 of them consecutive (Sonny), 2 successfully stolen bases (Will), 2 first declarations of love (1 each), Will's phenomenal catch, plus various and sundry runs batted in, double- and triple-plays, etc etc etc. Etc.

In years to come, it would become known in intramural circles as The Game, the one in which two of the league's best players battled it out for supremacy and in the process demonstrated the caliber of play expected of members of the very best Division 1 intercollegiate teams.

"So?" Will asked his teammates hopefully after the game. "Who would you pick?"

"Aw man, Will, that game was fucking _ridiculous._ Seriously, are you on something? How did you _do_ that?" Elliot asked.

"He's high on romance, dude, can't you tell?" Jose answered for Will. "Joking aside, though, that was pretty spectacular."

"Somehow I think you're definitely gonna get some love tonight," Ben teased.

"Yeah, maybe even the _you-know-what_ kind of love," Andy said.

"Dollar!" said Ben.

"Forget it! I did not say it!" Andy responded indignantly.

"Yeah, but you thought it," Ben responded. "Vote!"

Hands went up.

"You are fucking kidding me. Fine, but I'm only doing this so you don't have to drink cheap-ass fake champagne when you finally get it on," Andy griped to Will while handing Elliot a dollar.

"Thanks, that's, uh, very thoughtful, Andy," Will said impatiently. "Ok, guys, tell me."

"Well….," Elliot hedged.

" _Tell me_."

"It's complicated, man. How the fuck are we supposed to just choose one of you when you were both so superb?" asked Jose.

"I'm having that problem too," said the opposing team's coach, who had just come over to congratulate Will on a fine game. He too was at loss, so much so that he'd even asked Will's coach for an opinion. ("Seems like an even match," was that coach's rather unhelpful assessment.)

"I can't decide," Andy complained. "And I'm hungry. Can we go now?"

Sonny came over then too, and he stood close to Will. Hoping Will wouldn't mind, he let his arm snake casually around Will's waist. Will's arm swung up and onto Sonny's shoulder immediately, as if it had just been waiting for permission. Sonny glanced at Will, his eyes shining with affection, and Will squeezed Sonny's shoulder in return.

"So can we at least know the stakes yet?" Jose asked.

"Have you chosen the better player yet?" Sonny asked.

Silence.

"Then no," Sonny said, looking around. Spying the jar, he then asked "Hey, what's that for?"

All of Will's teammates, stalling, started talking at once.

"Well, let's see, that was a great catch…"

"Yeah, but holding on to the ball at home plate on Will's steal…?"

"What about that grand slam…?"

"Yeah but you gotta compare one grand slam to two home runs…".

"Forget it. Let's just vote," said Sonny's coach, handing out scraps of paper. Along with Jose, Andy, Elliot, and Ben, he scrawled down his choice before wandering off, not sure he wanted to know the outcome. One of those players was, after all, his team's star.

Ben gathered up the scraps. "Sonny," he read after unfolding first one.

"Sonny again," he then read from the second.

"Ok, here's one for Will. And – oh, another one for Will."

Ben then took out the last piece of paper, which had been folded into tiny little squares. Will and Sonny were now holding hands, each one nervous for the other.

"Ok, last one. …. Sonny."

"YES!" Will said.

"Dude, he said 'Sonny'," Andy enunciated slowly.

"I know! I win!" Will said, doing an adorable and ridiculous little happy dance.

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Jose asked, smiling at Will's antics.

Sonny was taking the news really well, all things considered. "Our bet was on who was dating the best player in the intramural league," he explained, pulling Will closer to him. "And I guess Will won. This time, at any rate." He kissed Will's cheek. Will blushed.

"So what did you bet?" asked Jose again.

"Sonny has to help me close up the pub every night I work for the next two weeks," Will said excitedly.

"Dude, _that's_ what chose over butt-love?" Andy asked. "DAMMIT."

"Seriously, you guys, what is with this jar?" Sonny asked again as Andy handed another dollar Elliot, which then went into the jar. "And did you just say 'butt-love'?"

"Dollar!" exclaimed Jose.

"What do you mean?" asked Sonny.

"You said butt-love so you have to…aw, fuck" Jose said, reaching again for his wallet. "We both now owe the jar a dollar."

"The butt-love jar, huh?" Sonny asked, peeling bills out of his wallet. "Please tell me this is not about our sex life."

Silence.

"Right. Fine. And where does that money go when this is all over, assuming at some point you stop saying…that?"

Will loved his friends, but this was pure awkward. "First, please believe me when I tell you I had absolutely nothing to do with this. But I've been told that it's, ah, well, the money is gonna go to us, to celebrate, when we, ah…"

"Make butt-love?" Sonny finished for him helpfully.

"Dollar!" said Jose.

"It's getting Pavlovian," Elliot observed, gathering the bills that were coming his way.

"So, just how much is in there, more or less?" Sonny asked innocently.

"A lot," Ben said. "When we first started, each utterance cost $10, but we had to go down to $1 when we realized how often the phrase was being said, so there's probably close to $200 in there by now."

"Two hundred, huh? That's…interesting," Sonny said with a grin. "And we can buy whatever we want with this money?"

Will thought knew exactly where this was going. $200 was exactly what he needed. "You wouldn't," he said softly. _Yes he would, and I love him for it._

"Yes, I would. In fact, I will. I can. I want to. Please, please let me," Sonny implored.

Will wrapped his hand around Sonny's neck, his fingers entwining in Sonny's hair. "Ok," Will said softly.

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bet has been won, the payment partially made, the sexy bits written. (Well, some of them, anyway. There can never be too many sexy bits).

Will had been watching the door for the last hour or so, ready and excited for Sonny to join him for Sonny's first "shift" as a Brady Pub closer. They had agreed that Sonny would come half-hour before closing time to help (read: hang out) and then stay as late as necessary to give Will whatever Will wanted (read: kisses). Oh, and also maybe wipe down a table or two. Between kisses. If time permitted.

Will could hardly wait.

At 8:30 precisely, the bell chimed as Sonny arrived. The place was empty, with the last customers having just left. Will approached slowly at first, all casual like, but then couldn't contain his excitement and ended up comically skipping over to wrap Sonny in a tight embrace. "Hi," he whispered happily.

"Hi yourself," Sonny replied, pulling back to kiss Will on the cheek. Which turned pink.

"OH MY GOD, Will, stop _doing_ that!" Sonny laughed, then kissed Will's pink cheek again. And again.

"I can't help it!" Will insisted before shifting his head to capture Sonny's mouth with his own. _I love this. I love you._

Sonny brought his hands up to cup Will's face gently and pressed his mouth even more urgently against his boyfriend's _. Kissing Will. I am kissing Will. I could kiss Will forever._

After 10 minutes of kissing and 0 minutes of cleaning, though, Sonny started to feel guilty. He pulled away reluctantly from Will's warm mouth. "As much as I would enjoy doing this all night, this isn't what I owe you."

"Then we need to change the stakes," Will insisted, bringing Sonny's head closer again, biting softly at Sonny's lower lip.

Giving in was far too tempting. After kissing for a few more moments, Sonny tried again. "C'mon, Will, I want to help you. Please put me to work, please?"

Will was unconvinced. "What are you talking about? This is clearly very hard work," he replied, reaching down and tentatively palming Sonny's erection. It was the first time he had touched a penis other than his own, and his heart was pounding ridiculously fast in excitement. Despite the clothing between his hand and his boyfriend, the feeling of Sonny, hard and hot and thick against his palm, took Will's breath away.

This was definitely new and daring territory, but Will wanted to go there. A lot.

Sonny could see how much touching him was turning Will on. He fought the urge to throw Will over a table and ravish him, to tear off his clothes and bite his neck and touch him all, all over. But Sonny wasn't sure that Will was ready - and even if he was, public sex was definitely more advanced than Will was ready for - so he changed the tone as best he could: "Very funny, my sexy friend. But seriously, I'm gonna start feeling guilty if all I'm doing here is taking advantage of your inability to resist me."

"Arrogant much?" Will asked, laughing and pulling away while snapping a dishtowel in Sonny's direction. His hand felt hot from where it had been holding Sonny, his fingers tingling. He wanted more. _Soon. Soon I will know what it is like to taste and suck and swallow..._

Will felt himself surge dangerously close to coming right there and then. He needed to cool off. Reluctantly, therefore, he agreed to Sonny's request. "Fine, you win. This time, anyway. Would you mind wiping down the tables?"

Sonny didn't mind at all. And watching Sonny bend at the waist to clear off table tops had Will convinced it was the perfect task to hand over. _Nice ass._

He stood there enjoying the view for a long moment before grabbing the broom and getting to work.

* * *

Thus began the pattern: Sonny's arrival, 10 minutes of quality together, and only then to the cleaning. The few times there were still customers in the Pub when Sonny arrived, they'd simply reverse the order: clean first, then kiss. And kiss and kiss. And then reward themselves with a little more kissing for having had to wait in the first place.

* * *

The first time Sonny saw Will come was on one of those quiet nights together at the Pub, though neither of them had been expecting it.

Like this:

Sonny had barely stepped into the Pub before being swept into an enormous hug, which rapidly evolved into a make-out session in the empty dining area.

After some hot kissing, Sonny had slid his tongue along Will's jawline and toward his ear, and whispered the following: "Someday soon, babe, I'm going to bring you to bed with me, and I would really love to wake up with you the next morning."

Will visualized himself laying in a bed with Sonny. And then he visualized himself _naked_ , in a bed with Sonny. And then imagined himself naked in a bed with a _naked Sonny. **I want**_ ** _that_.**

And then: panic. Will's breath caught in his throat as an erotic surge raced through his body, landing firmly in his cock. This was followed instantaneously by a feeling of deep and paralyzing anxiety, because Will knew what was going to happen next, and he also knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it. _Oh god oh no oh no oh no please please not in like this..._

Sonny could sense the change in Will, could feel the tension rooting in his boyfriend's body. Thinking he had pushed Will too far, Sonny immediately moved his body closer, running his hands gently up and down the muscles of Will's back reassuringly. Any slim hope Will had of preventing the inevitable was eradicated by Sonny's sweet caresses. He pulled away abruptly, mortified by what was about to happen.

"Please, stop. Just…". Will was breathing heavily, flushed and panting.

Sonny stepped back immediately, putting his hands up where Will could see them. "I'm...I'm sorry...are you ok?" he asked. _Too much too soon?_

Will held himself completely still, fighting with everything in his power to stop what he knew was going to happen. It was like watching brick crumble, the witnessing of slow but completely unstoppable progress toward collapse. Sonny watched in wonder as Will's eyebrows drew together slowly and Will's chest rose and fell quickly as Will he fought for air. Next came the tightening of the muscles in Will's jaws as they clenched painfully while his lower lip quivered slightly.

And then: Will's frozen shoulders, and clenched stomach, and twitching thighs. The oh-so-slight and completely involuntary thrust forward of his pelvis. Despite his every effort, Will could not prevent the soft and unbelievably vulnerable little moan that left his lips as his climax ripped through him. _Oh yes oh no oh GOD._

"Oh, Sonny," he then whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

Any trace of doubt Sonny may have harbored about his feelings for Will were dissolved in those two words. In that moment, all he wanted to do was wrap Will up in the tightest possible embrace and never, ever let him go. Will looked so fucking exposed and breathtaking that it hurt Sonny's heart.

Moving quickly toward Will, he brought his hands to Will's pink cheeks and then peppered Will's flushed face - forehead, eyebrows, cheeks, and of course lips - with tiny feathery kisses. "Will, you are amazing, you know that? You are so beautiful it leaves me breathless. You may actually be the most lovable human being I have ever, ever met. You have to believe that."

"Sonny, how can you say that?" Will hiccuped, still horrified by his lack of control. "I just... I mean, I can't even..."

"You can't even what, resist my hot moves? That we already knew, didn't we?" Sonny joked gently. "Seriously though, Will, do you have any idea how hot you are, and how adorable and wonderful and sexy I find you?"

Will was not convinced, and wouldn't meet Sonny's eye. "Sonny, why would think that? I just..well, you know... And we weren't even..." Will trailed off miserably.

"Will, that was perfect. Absolutely perfect. And I am going to think about your face, just as it looks right at this moment, later tonight when I touch myself."

Will inhaled sharply, his eyes flying open to stare at Sonny. "Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely. I am going to lay on my bed, and stroke myself, and I am going to picture your face exactly as it looked when you came. And I am going to come so hard I will feel it in every part of my body. And then I am going to rest for a minute or two and do it all over again."

Will smiled tentatively, then more fully as he saw a responding smile light up Sonny's entire face. "You mean that, don't you?"

"Hell yes. There's only one little thing we'll want to change moving forward," Sonny continued, "and that is that next time this happens, when we're together, you just let me know you're close and I'll join you. Ok, Will? Would that be ok?"

Will smiled through his tears and allowed himself to melt completely into Sonny's warm embrace. "Yes," he whispered into Sonny's ear. "Yes, that would be ok."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it's time for some heartache.

Toward one of the last days of their two-week bet, Will and Sonny were deep in a kissing session when the door chime sounded a few minutes before closing. They were so completely engrossed in one another that neither actually heard the chime, so the sound of someone loudly clearing his throat caught them both off guard.

"Is this place still open?" one of the three guys who had just entered asked.

"Uh, yeah, we're still open," Will replied, rather guardedly. Sonny glanced toward Will, surprised because every time he'd seen Will interact with customers, his demeanor was much warmer, especially if he recognized them. And Will almost certainly recognized them, since they were some of Sonny's teammates.

"Hey, Ted," Sonny replied to the guy who had asked. "Guys, you know Will, right? Will, these are some of my teammates: Derrick, Ted, and, Scott."

Will's cheeks looked rather pink, and Sonny wondered if Will was possibly embarrassed at having been caught in a dereliction of Pub-ly duties while the Pub was still open. He felt bad, if that were the case, that he'd been the cause of Will's distress. It was just that keeping their hands off one another was _hard._

Another of the three guys - Scott - now spoke: "Yeah, we've all met," he said tersely, now flat-out staring at Will. "Look, you guys, maybe we should just go somewhere else."

"Forget it, man. I'm hungry," Ted said, leading the way to a table near the back. "C'mon, let's order. How are you, Sonny?"

"I'm good, thanks. I didn't know you guys came here," Sonny replied cordially.

"Yeah, the chicken soup is amazing," Derrick said, his eyes fixed on Will too.

Sonny felt momentarily confused - _why are Scott and Derrick staring at my boyfriend?_ \- but then decided he was just being paranoid about having been caught with his tongue down Will's throat. Wanting to make it up to Will for having distracted him earlier, Sonny grabbed some menus and brought them to the table.

"So, Sonny, are you working here now or something?" Ted asked.

Derrick snorted. "Yeah, _or something_ is right," he said. "What you guys were doing when we got here didn't look much like work..."

Will's cheeks were now pinker. Sonny couldn't help himself, drawn instantly to Will's side by those beautifully flushed features. He reached up a hand, as he'd done many times before, to softly stroke Will's cheeks.

Unlike all the other times before, though, Will's reaction this time completely took Sonny by surprise: Will pulled his head back, leaving Sonny's fingers hanging stupidly in the air. _What's going on?_

Will had never before objected to public displays of affection, and Sonny found himself feeling rejected and perplexed. Now even more confused, he headed for the back of the Pub to give Will some space.

"I don't like anything here," Scott said, ostensibly about the menu but with his still boring into Will. "Nothing is remotely appealing."

Derrick laughed. "Scott, you're an asshole. Just order something."

"You're welcome to take your business elsewhere," Will suggested, heading toward the door.

Ted was looking at his teammates and Will uncertainly. "What the fuck's going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing, Will and Scott just have a little bit of, ah, romantic history is all," Derrick replied, shrugging and punching Scott lightly on the arm.

"Fuck you, Derrick," Scott replied angrily. "That's bullshit and you know it."

"I agree," Will said acidly. "There was absolutely nothing romantic about it. And I'd just as soon not have Scott here. I think you all should leave."

"Seriously, dude, enough with the drama," Derrick said dismissively to Will." It's annoying - just take our order already."

Sonny now was on high alert. _What the fuck are they talking about?_ He moved again closer to Will, wanting to support his now-clearly-distressed boyfriend. "Guys, Will asked you to leave. I have no idea what this is about, but I'm gonna suggest you find another place to eat tonight."

"Oh that's cute. How nice that you have a little _boyfriend_ to protect you," Scott sneered.

Ted looked mortified and rose quickly to his feet. "C'mon, guys, let's go."

"Fuck that, I'm hungry. I'll take the cheeseburger, extra mustard, and fries. Chocolate malt." Derrick said, throwing his menu on the table.

Will ignored them, now locked in a staring contest with Scott. "I don't need a _boyfriend_ to protect me, Scott. As you may recall, I did a perfectly good job defending myself." Breaking eye contact with Scott, he then said, "Derrick and Ted, you can stay. But Scott, you can go fuck yourself. I'm not giving you a thing."

"Just like last time, huh?" Scott said with a tight grin. "You know I was just trying to be nice, help you out a bit."

"Really? What part of that afternoon was supposed to be helpful?"

"You are pathetic, you know that? Sonny, good luck getting anywhere near Will's precious ass. He guards that thing like it's made of fucking gold."

"Dude, what the fuck?" Ted said, moving toward the exit. "Will, I'm sorry. I don't know what the fuck happened between you two, but I'm out. See you assholes later," he said as he headed out the door.

"Bye, pussy," Derrick laughed. Turning to Will, he then added: "Will, dude, you have to admit that whole thing was kinda funny."

"Funny, huh? Funny and helpful? Is that what you think?" Will said, now furious.

Sonny had had enough. "Would someone please tell me what the fuck you guys are talking about?" he exploded.

"So you didn't tell Sonny about your little crush, did ya? Sonny, hope this doesn't break your heart, but Will here had a little _thing_ with Scott," Derrick explained.

"A little _thing,_ " Sonny echoed, prompting for more.

"It was sad, actually," Scott said, raising his arms to stretch languidly, presenting his muscular chest in a faux display of alpha maleness. "I'm not into guys, but Will here was so smitten, giving me such calf eyes and longing looks that I took pity on him and asked him out."

"Shut up," Will whispered. Sonny looked at Will, whose face was ashen. He wanted to hug Will and punch the fuck out of Scott, but found himself frozen.

"He's got such pretty lips, I was thinking I'd at least get some decent head out of him. But _no,_ little virgin-ass here wouldn't even consider it, looking all crushed and pathetic when I told him all I wanted was a blow-job. What did you think, Will, that I actually liked you? That shit's fucked-up. And hell, even if I was into guys, I sure as hell wouldn't put up with a prude like you."

Scott and Derrick high fived each other.

Sonny had had enough. "Get out," he said.

"Make me," Scott replied, rising. "Plus, what you really should be doing is thanking me. Maybe I helped your boyfriend realize that no one was going to tolerate his cock-teasing. I'm thinking that he's been putting out for you, now that I've taught him that that's what people _do_ on dates."

"GET OUT." Sonny repeated.

"Fine," Scott said, standing up. "Will, once Sonny dumps your pretty ass, don't bother calling me. Unless that sweet mouth of yours is ready for some action." He swatted Will's ass as he and Derrick, now also standing, headed toward the door.

Will's fists bunched and he was hauling back an arm to punch Scott when Sonny beat him to it, Sonny's fist landing on Scott's jaw. He hadn't thrown his entire strength into the punch, not wanting to hurt his pitching hand, but it was enough for Scott's head to jerk back.

Scott rubbed his jaw and then laughed ruefully. "Good thing you have someone to fight your battles for you, Will, cause God knows all you could do was squeal like a fucking girl when I had you under me on the couch trying to get your pants off." He gave Will one last venomous look before heading out into the night.

"Will, are you ok?" Sonny asked, seeing tears in Will's eyes as he stared at the door.

"No, I am not ok," Will said slowly. "What the fuck, Sonny? Why did you hit him? I had this."

Sonny was stunned into silence. That was not what he had expected Will do say. "I'm, shit, I'm sorry, Will. I just couldn't believe the crap that was coming out of his mouth..."

"Well, it's true. Every word. I did have a massive crush on him, and I couldn't believe it when he asked me out. And you know what I found out later? That he'd done it on a _dare._ On a fucking _dare,_ from his teammates.I must have been so obvious and pathetic for them to know how into him I was. And I was so fucking _excited_ ," Will's voice broke.

"Oh, Will..."

"No, don't 'oh Will' me. I am not a fucking baby. We went out, saw a movie, and then he invited me back to his place. He asked me to blow him and when I refused he pushed me to the couch and tried to get my clothes off me, with me protesting the entire time. I managed to get out before anything happened. But that's my point: _I managed to get out._ By myself. I don't need you to fight my battles, Sonny. I don't _want_ you to fight my battles."

"Will, I was just trying to help," Sonny protested.

"Funny, that's exactly how Scott put it," Will replied coldly.

"What the hell, Will? What's going on here?" Sonny asked, hurt and now getting mad. Did Will just compare him to fucking _Scott?_

"Look, I know I don't have as much experience as you. As much experience as _anyone,_ for that matter. But that doesn't mean I need you to defend me or fucking save me. Just cause I've never fucked a guy doesn't mean I've never hit one. I can take care of my self, dammit."

Sonny was stunned. "Will, I know you don't need me to protect you. I hit Scott because he made me mad, not because I didn't think you could take care of yourself," he explained.

"Fine, but now Scott thinks I'm even more pathetic!"

"Who cares what he thinks, Will? He's a fucking asshole. Why do you care?"

"Because...because I'm tired of feeling so different." Will suddenly looked defeated. "Scott's right, that's the sad part. I really do guard my 'virgin ass' like it's some kind of precious commodity. I do want my first time to be special. I was hoping that could be with you, but now I'm not sure. Maybe I need to just figure out some things on my own, just get the fucking part over with and then maybe get together with you when I know what the fuck I'm doing."

Sonny felt sick to his stomach. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Will said defensively. "I'm so tired of feeling uncertain and shy and tentative. I just want to get laid like a normal person and not build so much on love and romance. Sometimes I think those are all just myths, invented by fucking Hallmark. I don't want to be all naive and stupid anymore. And you're so...thoughtful and nice and solicitous but maybe what I really need is just someone like Scott, who will just take what he wants and in the process maybe I'll get what I need."

"I don't...I don't understand. What is it you think you need?"

"To be like everyone else! To not fall apart just cause someone wants to...fuck me. To not scare people off because I'm too much of a prude," Will finished very quietly, eyes on the floor.

Sonny stood uncertainly, without a clue as to what to say. "Will, you're not going to scare me away," he finally said.

Will glanced at Sonny, then looked down again. "You should be scared, Sonny. I have no idea what I'm doing. And for that reason, maybe you and I aren't such a good idea after all _."  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness, then happiness. Then sexy bits.

_No no no no no no. This is all wrong._ Sonny's whole body felt hot and achy and _wrong_.

"Will, please. Stop it. There is nothing wrong with love and romance. And there is nothing wrong with waiting til you have it," Sonny said, fighting back tears.

"Did _you_?" Will asked, almost confrontationally. "Did you have love and romance the first time that you…ah…?"

Sonny vacillated for a moment, not sure how much he wanted to say, not when Will was like this. He had figured Will would ask eventually about his past, but he hadn't had a chance to think about how he'd share his story. _Fuck it. He wants to know?_ _ **Fine.**_

"No, I did not. You want to know what I had? I had a Scott. His name was Dan and I thought I was in love. He fucked me once, not all that gently, and then told me I wasn't his type after all."

Sonny took a deep breath before continuing: "And if you think that's the right way to unburden yourself of your virgin ass, then maybe you're right – maybe you and I really aren't such a good idea."

Sonny glared at Will, mentally daring him to say _one fucking mean word_. Will stared back, sad for Sonny, furious with himself, and impossibly confused about what to do next.

And it was déjà vu, just like once before, when Sonny had offered Will money for his lost bat and they'd both been hot with anger at one another. Just as before, neither of them knew what to do or say next, only now the stakes higher. A _hell of a lot_ higher.

The silence stretched as they stared each other, each recognizing that this was a make-or-break moment in their relationship.

"Well? Anything else you want to know?" Sonny finally asked, trying to get Will to respond to him.

Will just stood there, looking intently at Sonny, his face totally inscrutable. _You deserve someone better than me. Someone who knows what he's doing. Someone who can make you happy._

As Will remained silent, Sonny thought he could actually _feel_ his heart breaking a little. _I can't do this. I can't be with someone who doesn't know what he wants. Someone so quick to throw us away._ He felt tears threatening again as adrenaline surged through him, and he knew that the _flight_ part of 'fight or flight' was the only choice left if he wanted to keep his sanity.

Sonny shook his head and turned to go. "Ok, I can't take this. I'm leaving," he said bitterly.

He was almost at the door when he heard Will speak. "Is that what you want?" Will whispered.

 _Is that what I want? Are you fucking kidding me right now?_ With a surge the _fight_ part of 'fight or flight' kicked back in, viciously.

" _ **No**_ it's not what I want. How could you even _think_ that?" he replied angrily. "You know what I want? Let me tell you what I want: I want you to stop being an **idiot**. I want you to appreciate just how rare this thing we have is. I want you to recognize how dumb it is to let the Scotts and the Dans of the world _win_."

Sonny felt his voice cracking and he forced himself to stop yelling, taking a few deep breaths to fight the dizziness that was threatening to overtake him. Then he looked at Will expectantly. _Well?_

Will was no longer looking at Sonny, and was now staring at the floor, his face hidden. _I'm afraid to open my mouth. I'm afraid to make this worse._

When Will didn't say anything after a few moments, Sonny realized that despite what they'd had, despite how he felt, Will wasn't going to budge.

 _I can't breathe._ "Fine. Ok. Good bye, Will."

Sonny had his hand on the doorknob before Will finally responded. He was desperate to keep Sonny there but terrified of saying the wrong thing. "Sonny, that's kind of a lot to want," he said, almost – but not quite – too softly for Sonny to hear. _What if I can't give you that?_

And hell if that didn't just piss Sonny off _more_. His voice was icy when he responded.

"You think? Well too fucking bad, because I'm not done yet. The thing is, I want it _all_. I want world peace and a cure for cancer and the right to marry and to fix my curveball and a four-day work week and perfect grades. And you know what I want more than **all** of that? I want to _be with you_. I want to make love with you. I want you to let me buy you the fucking Voodoo I owe you. I want to serve you breakfast in bed. I want to introduce you to my family and to meet yours."

Heat had replaced the cold in Sonny's voice and his unshed tears made his brown eyes shinier. He almost choked on his next words: "Goddammit, Will, I want you to stop being so afraid and just let me _**love**_ you, because I already fucking _**do**_."

And with that, he turned on his heel and left the Pub, leaving an utterly shattered Will behind.

* * *

Will thought he actually might be dying a little. His chest hurt and he found he could not stop trembling. _Oh God, what have I done? Sonny, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry._

He went through the rituals of closing the pub in a daze, gingerly, as if the very act of moving was painful. He just wanted to go home and climb into bed and pass out and wake up to realize it was all a crappy stupid dream. A nightmare.

Will kept perseverating on the humiliation he'd felt, first when Scott had betrayed his trust by demanding a blow-job and then again when Scott spoke so viciously about it in front of Sonny. He thought about how, while Scott was spouting his mouth off in front of Sonny, all he'd wanted was to be the boyfriend Sonny deserved – not a pathetic fool who couldn't tell the difference between someone who was into him and a goddamn opportunist. He was so sure that Sonny would find him laughable and was so convinced that Sonny was better off without him that all he'd wanted was to give Sonny an out.

And then it turned out Sonny didn't want an out. _I expected the worst and so I made the worst happen. I destroyed this, all by myself._

Will could barely see through his tears and cleaning the Pub took forever. By the time he finally got home and crawled into bed, hugging his pillow to his hollow chest, his head was pounding from all of his crying. He finally fell into a dead sleep.

* * *

The more Sonny thought about it, the madder he got. He was furious – at Will, for being such a chickenshit, and at himself, for being an even bigger one. He'd left Will alone in the Pub to pick up whatever pieces of him Sonny hadn't just ripped to shreds, and the guilt only compounded his anger. _I should have known. I_ _ **did**_ _know. The warning signs were all there and I fucking ignored them all._

Sonny thought about the complex and ridiculous trajectory of their relationship, the loathing and the distrust and the infatuation and the eventual adoration and then back to distrust, now devastatingly compounded by heartache. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ _ **fuck.**_

_What am I supposed to do now?_

* * *

_S_ onny didn't return Will's texts: _Can we talk?_ and then _I need to talk to you_ and then _I'm sorry_ and _I'm sorry_ and _I'm sorry._

While Sonny knew that he and Will would have to have a conversation eventually, if for no other reason than to say a proper good-bye, he wasn't ready for them to be over. After his brutal honesty with Will about what he wanted, he just couldn't handle Will telling him they were done. So he avoided contacting Will for no other reason than to delay what he was pretty sure was the inevitable.

He just wanted a few more days of hope before he let Will break his heart.

* * *

When Sonny didn't return Will's texts, Will knew he'd blown it, really blown it. The heaviness that filled his body was unlike anything he'd experienced before, like a bone-deep exhaustion that left him helpless to move or eat or do anything beyond minimally function. He stayed in bed, waking up in tears, staring at the ceiling before once again falling back into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Saturday was game day, and Sonny showed up early, knowing that he could only put this off for so long and hoping he and Will would have a few minutes to talk before game time. The minutes dragged on as others arrived – Sonny's teammates, with Ted coming over to say hi and Scott and Derrick studiously avoided him, and Will's teammates, who waved hi to Sonny when they caught him looking at them but otherwise kept their distance.

_Where's Will?_

The game started, and still no Will. The innings went by, and Sonny tried to focus, his pitching adequate if somewhat perfunctory. And still Will didn't show up. _He's not coming. Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ _ **fuck.**_

Sonny wanted to ask Will's buddies where Will was, but he was also scared as hell to find out. What if Will had quit the team? What if Will had left town? What if he never saw Will again? His imagination went haywire and took him to dark places, places he didn't want to go and couldn't seem to avoid.

Finally the game ended and Sonny didn't even know the score, didn't care if they'd won or lost, didn't care about anything but finding out what happened to Will. He approached the Eagles' side slowly, finally making eye contact with Ben and company.

"Hey," Sonny said.

"Hi, Sonny. How are you?" Jose asked.

"Not so great, actually. Um, I'm wondering if you know, ah, well…where's Will?"

"He called in sick, actually. Which is weird, since he's never done that before. Ever," Ben replied.

"Remember that time he was high on painkillers after he hurt his shoulder? He was fucking hilarious. We tried to get him to sit one out but he refused and somehow managed to hit one out of the ball park, though he tripped twice trying to stumble around the bases," Andy chuckled.

"Or that time he had a 101 fever and we had to put ice on his neck between innings to keep him from passing out? That was pretty hardcore too," added Jose.

"So, yeah, we're not sure what's going on, to be honest," Ben said to Sonny. "We were kind of hoping you would know…"

Sonny blinked rapidly, trying to keep back tears. _I fucking broke him after all._

"We, um, we had a fight a few days ago and I haven't been in contact with him since. He texted me a few times, but I didn't…I couldn't…".

The guys stared at Sonny, concerned for him and even more so for Will.

"Aw shit, I'm sorry to hear that," Ben said, putting an arm up to squeeze Sonny's shoulder in comfort. "You guys seemed really happy."

"Yeah, and so close to butt-lo, I mean, to being, you know, _together_ ," Jose added.

"Dollar," whispered Elliot, who had just come over to say hi.

"I don't think you're gonna need to do that anymore," Sonny said miserably.

Ben spoke softly, hopefully. "You never know, Sonny. Will was really, _really_ into you. I've never seen him so happy. I don't mean to pry, but are you sure you guys can't, I don't know, maybe work something out?"

"I don't know. I think I really hurt him," Sonny whispered, looking down. "I don't think he's, um, into me any more."

"Well you seem awfully hurt yourself," Elliot observed gently.

"And, not to be rude, but aren't you talking to the wrong people? Maybe you should go to Will," Andy said.

"I can't."

"You can," said Jose. "You should. Please. Will means a lot to us, and he clearly means a lot to you. Just, be gentle with him, ok?"

"Ok," Sonny said, nodding. "Ok."

* * *

Sonny stood in front of Will's door, still in his baseball uniform, breathing shallowly. He had wanted to get there as quickly as possible, before his courage failed him. He was afraid to knock, but almost more afraid not to. The uncertainty was killing him.

Raising his hand, he rapped softly. No one answered. He knocked harder and waited again. Still no answer.

"Will, are you there? Open the door, please. It's Sonny."

Sonny stared at the door, willing it to open. _Where is he?_

He had just about given up and had turned away when he heard the door crack open. Turning immediately back to face the door, he took in the sight of a very disheveled and unhealthy looking Will, who was staring at him dully.

"Fuck, man, you look terrible," Sonny blurted, saying the first thing to come to his mind.

Will's eyes filled with tears. _Not only does he hate me, now he thinks I'm heinous._ He started closing the door but couldn't get it shut because Sonny stuck his foot in before he could close it all the way.

"No, wait, I'm sorry. I just meant that you look, um, unwell. I'm sorry. Could I please come in? I'm sorry."

Will didn't think it was possible to hurt any more than he already did, so opened the door again, just wanting to get this nightmare over with. He hadn't left his bed for two days, hadn't eaten or bathed or gotten dressed. He turned around, leaving the door open, and walked heavily to his couch, sinking down into the cushions. Sonny followed him into the living room.

"I, um, I don't know what to say," Sonny said uncomfortably. "How are you?"

"Shit. I'm shit."

"Oh." Sonny sat in a plush chair that faced the sofa. "Do you have a fever?"

Will shook his head. "Not that kind of sick. Sick in my head." His voice was hoarse and he wouldn't meet Sonny's eye.

"Will, if you could just look at me for a second…" Sonny said quietly. Will hesitated, then forced his eyes to meet Sonny's. "Have you eaten today?" Will shook his head. "Yesterday?" Will shook his head again.

Sonny couldn't believe the damage he had done. _I have to fix this._

"Babe," he said cautiously, causing Will's face crumble at the endearment. "Please. I can't stand to see you like this. I'm gonna make you something to eat and you're going to take a shower and then we're going to talk. No, don't shake your head at me. We are going to talk and maybe it'll hurt but then we'll come out the other side, either together or not, and at least we'll know what's going to happen next. Ok? We'll decide together?"

Will sat silently, arms now wrapped protectively around his body, and then he nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"Ok," Sonny said. "Go."

* * *

The shower felt amazing and knowing that Sonny wanted to talk to him – _he called me babe_ – had given Will more hope than he'd dared to feel since their horrible fight. He thought about putting clothes on but then thought a better bet would be to eradicate from Sonny's mind the memory of him dirty and rumpled and pathetic.

So wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair still damp from the shower, he made his way to the kitchen. _Think I'm heinous now?_

Sonny was making breakfast for dinner – eggs and bacon and coffee – and was just cutting up a melon he found in the crisper when Will came back. Turning his head at the sound of Will behind him, he almost sliced off a digit when he caught sight of Will's gorgeous, freshly bathed body.

"Ouch!" he said, quickly turning back to the cutting board, gazing in apprehension at the blood rising where the knife had nicked his finger.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you! Here, let me see it," Will said, rushing over and grabbing Sonny's hand. He looked at it closely. "It's ok, just a little nick. Here, run it under some water." He pulled Sonny gently toward the sink and let the cold water wash over the finger.

Sonny stood there silently, permitting himself to stay quiet, to simply stare at Will. He stared as Will walked quickly back to the bathroom and then returned with anti-bacterial cream and a band-aid, stared while Will ministered to his cut, now barely even visible, stared while Will tenderly wrapped a band-aid around his finger. He pressed his lips together to keep them from trembling. _This can't be over. I am far too in love with you for this to be over._

Sonny and Will then sat at the table, and Sonny watched Will eat. "Stop staring at me," Will finally said, blushing. "You're making me feel self-conscious."

"Sorry," Sonny replied. "You're just so…"

"Hungry?" Will said helpfully.

"No, well, yes, but that's not where I was going. You're just really beautiful."

"Sonny…"

"No, not yet. I'm not ready yet," Sonny said, blinking rapidly.

Will nodded and went back to eating, and Sonny went back to staring, trying to memorize every feature and every movement, just in case this was going to be the end.

* * *

Will had eaten and the dishes were washed. Will led the way to the bedroom and Sonny followed him. They sat on Will's bed, not quite touching but close enough to feel each other's body heat.

"Now what?" Sonny asked, tentatively. He felt hopeful, really hopeful. _He wouldn't bring us here, to his bed, if he wanted to say good-bye, would he?_

"I want to explain. I owe you that. For starters: I told you once that I had never been squished by love, and I want you to know that that's true. I did have a crush on Scott, but the feeling was still so new and different I didn't quite have words for it. And all I really knew about him was that he was attractive. On the outside, anyway."

"Will, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," Sonny said.

"I do want to talk about it. The thing is, I was so humiliated and confused after that. I thought maybe I was doing dating wrong. And that's exactly how I felt when I first starting hanging out with you, actually, that day we built the playground set. I already knew I had feelings for you but it felt like I was hopeless at this and always would be. And it was even more hard for me because of how into you I was. I mean, the stupid little crush I had on Scott was _nothing_ compared to what I felt around you." Will reached out a hand cautiously, not sure if this was ok. He let his fingers caress Sonny's soft hair and was relieved beyond measure when Sonny didn't pull away.

Will continued talking as he stroked Sonny's brown locks. "You can't possibly know how afraid I've been that I'll fuck this up. And of course I did fuck it up."

Sonny felt his chest loosening, his throat opening. _We're going to be ok. Oh my god, we're going to be ok._ The relief was palpable.

Sonny took a deep breath, exhaled slowly. "But I fucked it up too. It was fucked up from the start, wasn't it? My insults, your bat…"

Will nodded. "Yeah, but I fucked it up more. I'm the one who's new at this."

Sonny was desperate to make Will understand that dating was far too complex to be formulaic. He tried another angle. "Look, you may be new to dating, but you know yourself far better than I do just yet. You know what makes you angry, what makes you sad, what makes you laugh. What makes your heart sing. What turns you on. These are all things I'm still learning. So if we're going to stay together…"

Will was nodding his head vigorously. _Yes yes yes yes yes._

Sonny nodded his head too, smiling hugely.

" _Because_ we're going to stay together," Sonny amended, "I'm gonna need some, ah, guidance. From you."

"You need me to guide you? What do you mean?" Will asked. _We're staying together._ After two days of utter dejection, his relief was intense.

Sonny knew they'd both had enough hurt and heartache for a while, and he'd missed Will so much – not just for the two days they'd been apart, but also for the future he'd thought they would no longer have together. They'd both cried enough, and it was time to shift gears. So Sonny smiled, just a tad wickedly, before going on:

"I mean, I need you to guide me when it comes to what makes you feel, you know, _good._ Like, _really good_. You've been touching yourself for your entire life and I've been touching you – and not all of you, even – for what, a month or two? I'm gonna be looking to you to tell me, and better yet, to show me, how to make you feel good." Sonny licked his lips in the way he knew Will liked.

Will's cheeks were a glorious rosy pink. _Irresistible._ Sonny couldn't help himself – he leaned over and kissed Will's cheek, letting his hand rest momentarily on Will's thigh, still covered in a towel.

Will leaned into the kiss and covered Sonny's hand with is own.

"So, um, what would you like to do now? Keep talking, or…?" Sonny asked.

"Definitely 'or,'" Will replied huskily.

"Ok. So, ah, maybe you can tell me what you'd like me to do?"

"What do you mean?" Will asked, feeling insecure.

"Well, what could I do right now that you'd, ah, _enjoy_?"

"Uh…I…well…"

"It's ok, babe. I'm not trying to stress you out. I just want you make you feel good. Tell me what I can do make you feel good."

Will thought back to his favorite fantasy, the one where fantasy guy had stunned him by turning into Sonny. He smiled at the memory.

Sonny was watching Will's face avidly, and could tell the moment Will thought of something. "Tell me. Please tell me," he said again, close to pleading. _Let me do this for you. You deserve this._

Will had spent the last two days in a cocoon of pain and being here, now, with Sonny, had him absolutely thrilled. _I can do this. Sonny wants me to do this._

Taking a deep breath, Will responded: "You could, um, if you want, you could take off your clothes. I mean, while I watch you. Maybe not all of them, but, you know, your jersey, maybe? And, ah…pants?" he trailed off, blushing furiously.

"That sounds perfect," Sonny said reassuringly, feeling himself hardening at the thought of his gorgeous boyfriend getting turned on by him stripping. "And while I do that, can you show me how you like to be…touched?"

"Show you…?"

"Yes, show me. I want to see what you like, so that I can give you that too. Can you do that for me, Will?" he whispered.

"Yes," Will whispered back, sliding back so his upper body was propped up on the headboard and letting the towel around his waist slide off.

_Oh my god, he is so fucking beautiful._

Will moved his hands gently, self-consciously, along his body, letting the left hand stroke his chest while the right hand continued its southward journey until he wrapped himself in his fist, showing his boyfriend how he held himself.

Sonny had never seen anything so erotic in his entire life.

Will stroked himself gently. "Shirt," he whispered.

Sonny slowly unbuttoned his baseball shirt, letting the jersey slide down his strong back. He caught it as it slid and then tossed it so that landed by Will's face, allowing Will to breath in the musky, heady scent of sweat and virility.

Will pumped harder as Sonny moved toward him, leaning over Will's naked body, caressing Will's shoulders and stomach, his eyes never leaving Will's. He could hear Will's hand pumping, the rasp of his hand against his skin as he stroked himself. At the intensely charged and rhythmic sound of Will pleasuring himself, Sonny's own cock got even harder, straining hot and full against his uniform.

"Oh my god, Will, you are perfection," he whispered.

Sonny then stepped back to unbutton his pants, sliding them down his legs, the hard outline of his cock pressed beautifully against tight boxers. Sonny once again moved closer, bringing his body to rub against Will's, bringing his lips to Will's mouth.

Will was so close now, he could feel himself tightening, his hand moving faster. Sonny added his hand to Will's as Will squeezed and caressed himself, and Sonny could feel the silky, hot skin of Will's erection throbbing against his fingers. He pressed his lips into Will's, and let his tongue probe his boyfriend's mouth as they stroked Will together.

Hearing Will moan deeply, Sonny pulled back to stare into Will's eyes, and then watched hungrily as Will reached the very apex of intense pleasure. And suddenly Will was drowning in Sonny's adoring gaze and cumming in his own hand, powerfully and rapturously. _I love you, Sonny Kiriakis._

The sight of Will's ecstasy had Sonny desperately close to his own orgasm, and he rubbed his pelvis against Will's naked thigh, quickly joining his boyfriend in blissful climax, feeling his cock spurt over and over in glorious release. _I love you, Will Horton. I really love you._ Then he kissed Will's lips gently while wrapping his arms around Will's sticky and sweaty and delectable body, and he held Will tight tight tight.

_**To be continued, of course.** _


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy days are here again.  
> Now we're caught up to what was previously posted on another site so updates may be slightly longer in coming, but they'll be coming nonetheless. Double entendre fully intended.

"Don't move, Sonny."

"I'm trying not to move, but it's hard when your fingers are so close to my eyeball…!" Sonny did his best to keep still but with Will's hot mouth so close to his face it was a losing battle. "Do you have it yet?"

"No, not yet… aack I almost had it! Quit moving, honey!"

"Will, just to review: you are inches from my lips and still glowing from our…ah…time together. If you think I can resist you for more than a few seconds, you are seriously overestimating my restraint," Sonny replied. He then stuck his tongue out and licked gently at the corner of Will's mouth.

Will pulled away, laughing. "Well I'm trying but you keep wiggling! Be _still_ … Just…Sonny, ok, that is _not_ helping. The kisses are not…the kisses…oh fuck it," Will said, giving up and kissing Sonny back. Smiling Sonny was irresistible.

As soon as Sonny pulled away, though, Will went back to once again looking owlishly at Sonny's upper cheek, trying to get the wayward eyelash he'd seen there. Scraping very gently on Sonny's smooth skin, he raised his pinched finger and thumb triumphantly. "Got it!"

Sonny squeezed Will's waist."So now what?" he asked, not familiar with this game but smiling because Will was smiling. Smiling Will was irresistible.

"Now you choose – finger or thumb. And if, when I unpinch my fingers, you've chosen the right one, you make a wish and then blow the lash away to make your wish come true."

"Are you making this up right now?"

"No, it's a real thing! You've really never played this before?"

"Nope. But I'll play now, since you're clearly taking this so seriously." Sonny stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Ok: finger."

Will gently rubbed his finger and thumb against one another, trying to ensure that the eyelash would be on his finger when he unpinched. ("Are you cheating right now?" Sonny asked. "Maybe a little," Will replied, "but only because you deserve to win.")

Sonny couldn't help it – he leaned forward and kissed Will again while Will kept the eyelash pinched carefully in his digits.

"You are seriously distracting," Will said happily, between kisses. "Ready?" He then separated his finger from thumb, and then gleefully showed Sonny the eyelash resting on his finger. "YES! Ok, so now you make a wish and blow!"

Sonny couldn't help himself: "Well, what happens if my wish _is_ to blow?" he asked wickedly.

"I don't… OH. Jeez, Sonny. I…" Will's cheeks flushed heatstroke pink again.

Quickly, Sonny closed his eyes, made a wish, and then gently blew the eyelash from Will's finger. Then he pounced on Will and kissed his pink cheeks and tickled and squished and caressed him until they were both laughing and fighting for air.

Catching his breath, Sonny called his own bluff: "I'm just kidding, babe, no blowing just yet. You'll be happy to know I made a tamer wish for you, my blushing boyfriend."

"Hey, no, it's ok, the blowing wish is totally fine!" Will clarified. "I just wasn't, um, expecting you to say that _._ But I think I'm ready. Maybe we could do that…next?" he asked, shy but ridiculously tempted.

Sonny was tempted too, _very_ tempted. But given their heartbreaking last few days and their roller-coaster of a conversation this evening, Sonny thought it best to reconnect more on other levels first. Somewhat reluctantly, then, he changed directions: "What I propose we do next, sweet William, is get cleaned up and maybe go get dinner or something. I would love to take you out on a date tonight, if you're up for it. It's still pretty early."

Will was only disappointed for a millisecond. He and Sonny were together and there'd be time enough for all kinds of…adventures...in their future. The _near_ future.

"A date sounds great, actually. What time is it?" Will grabbed his phone. "Only 7:30 – it feels later, doesn't it? Wait - wow, I have a lot of new texts."

"What's up?" Sonny asked, watching Will scroll through his messages.

"My friends all texted me. I'm guessing you talked to them after the game?"

"Yeah, I was really worried when you didn't show up. They were worried too, so they encouraged me to come here. Hope that's ok?"

"Definitely." Will said, smiling when he felt Sonny slide up next to him on the bed and leaning into the arm Sonny wrapped around him.

"So they're at the bar and want you to join," Sonny observed, reading the texts along with Will. "Do you want to go?"

"I'm up for it if you are," Will replied.

"Ok, but can I borrow your phone for a sec?"

Will handed the phone over, curious. Sonny found Elliot's number in Will's contacts.

_Elliot, Sonny here. Get that dollar Jose owes. We're on our way._

Sonny put the phone down and kissed Will's cheek again, then let his lips move up to nuzzle the soft skin of Will's temple. "Let's get cleaned up, babe. We've got a jar full of cash to go count."

* * *

When Sonny and Will walked into the bar a half-hour later, Sonny was wearing a borrowed tank, jeans, and boxers from Will, since he'd worn his jersey to Will's place and since Sonny's own boxers were, um, no longer wearable. Upon their entry, the entire table in the far right corner of the room burst into loud applause.

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing," murmured Will, trying to hide behind Sonny.

"C'mere, you." Sonny said, pulling Will to his side and kissing Will's cheek. "They just want you to be happy."

"Well they're definitely getting what they want," Will replied, grabbing Sonny's hand and bringing it to his lips, the result of which was more raucous applause from the corner table.

"Ok ok cut it out," Will said as he reached the table, pulling a chair out for Sonny and then grabbing one for himself. "You guys are insane, you know that?"

"That's rich, coming from you!" replied Jose, thumping Will on the back. "No offense, Will, but you two have been kinda like something out of a soap opera, you know?"

"Fuck you, Jose," Sonny said good-naturedly.

Ben snickered. "Seriously, it looks like you guys worked out whatever was going on and I'm really happy for you. I would've hated to have to kick your ass for hurting Will, Sonny."

"I don't know, Ben, Sonny's got a pretty decent right hook. I'm not sure you could take him." Will said, grinning first at Ben and then at Sonny.

"Right hook? Where would you have seen Sonny in right-hook action?" Andy asked.

Sonny and Will exchanged a look. "Remember my 'date' with Scott last year?" Will asked.

Yes, they remembered. They fucking hated that asshole.

"Well, let's just say that neither Sonny nor I were all too happy with Scott when he decided to relive it in front of us at the Pub the other day."

Sonny chimed in: "Will was set to hit him but I got there first. I should have just waited since Will would've hit him harder." Sonny grabbed Will's hand under the table, running his fingers along Will's knuckles gently.

Sonny looked at Will and Will looked at Sonny. Ben, Andy, Jose, and Elliot looked at the two of them looking at each other.

"We are definitely going to be handing over that jar soon," Jose wagered.

"Sonny, I apologize because as soon as we...once we...well, they're gonna find out because they're nosy and obsessed with our love life, evidently. Jose, I readily admit I think - and hope - that you're right. Elliot, once that money comes into our possession, Sonny's going to buy me a new bat and I'm going to let him," Will said, bringing his hand up to tangle his fingers in Sonny's hair.

Leaning his head back into Will's fingers, Sonny then asked Elliot to bring out the jar. "Let's see what we've got."

The next few hours were spent counting cash ($187 at the start of the evening, $202 by the end), plus eating, drinking, and being happy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, pure WilSon smut. Plus feels. Ain't love grand?

_"Love scenes, if genuine, are indescribable; for to those who have enacted them, the most elaborate description seems tame, and to those who have not, the simplest picture seems overdone. So romancers had better let imagination paint for them that which is above all art, and leave their lovers to themselves during the happiest minutes of their lives." ~_ Louisa May Alcott, _An Old-Fashioned Girl_ (1869) _  
_

 **"** _Um, no. That's just not what how we WilSon shippers do, is it? On that note: this chapter contains mature M/M content, since we most certainly will **not** be leaving these lovers to themselves during the happiest minutes of their lives. And if that offends you, well, you probably wouldn't still be reading this story now would ya? That said, this chapter is NSFW." ~_Janey, fanfic writer (2013) _  
_

* * *

A few hours, a few drinks, and 15 butt-love dollar penalties later, it was time go home.

"So, ah, who's taking the jar?" Andy asked hopefully.

Sonny glanced at Will, whose cheeks got a little pinker at the question. _I am so taking you home tonight._

Will looked to Sonny, wondering if it was time. _I so want to go home with you._

Elliot reached out to grab the jar. "No one gets this til the deed is done," he stated authoritatively.

"So we're supposed to, what, just volunteer this information after we…?" Sonny asked, laughing.

"Guys, no. Please don't do that to Sonny," Will implored.

"It's ok, Will, I can handle it, but I agree that maybe we can think of a more, ah, subtle way to let you all know we're, um, jar-ready…?"

"Secret handshake?" suggested Jose.

"Or maybe some sort of sign?" added Andy.

"Yeah, you could, like, point to your butt or something!" Jose brainstormed, modeling his suggestion.

"Guys!"

"Ok, Will, sorry. Alright, well , how about you just say 'jar' to me when you've, um, earned the jar, and I'll hand it over?" offered Elliot.

"Yeah, and feel free to point to your butt while you say it," Ben added, smacking Jose upside the head.

"Or Will's butt," Jose said magnanimously.

"I barely love you guys right now," Will said through clenched teeth.

"We'll take it," Ben said, smacking Will upside the head too.

* * *

Having said good night to their friends, Will and Sonny now stood on the sidewalk in front of the bar, facing each other.

"So, um…should we…?" Sonny began slowly.

Will blurted out an interruption: "Sonny, um, unless you're really tired or something, I'm,, um, not feeling like I'm ready for this night to end yet."

Sonny rewarded Will with a bright grin. "I'm not ready either. Should we go back to my place, maybe?" he asked.

"I'd love that," Will replied, bringing his arm up to rest on Sonny's broad shoulders.

As they started walking, Sonny reached his hand to the back pocket of Will's jeans, sliding his fingers in until they were tucked against Will's hot butt. "So, is there anything in particular you'd like to, um, do at my place tonight?" Sonny asked, his voice low and lovely.

Will licked his lower lip nervously, then leaned into Sonny just a bit as they continued walking. "Actually, there is one thing…" Will started hesitantly.

"And what's that?" Sonny prompted when Will stopped talking, giving Will's tush a slight squeeze in encouragement.

"I would, it would be amazing if I could, um, taste you. And, um, lick and s-suck and… stuff," Will finished with a nervous stutter, blushing hotly.

"I think we can definitely make that happen," Sonny replied as he kissed Will's pink cheek, his heart full of love and lust and joy.

* * *

"Sonny?"

"Yes Will?"

"Um, could we please do that thing again, where you undress and I watch you? That was… it was like my fantasy, only so so much _hotter_ ," Will said shyly.

"We can do anything you want, babe. Anything at all," Sonny replied, kissing Will's lips softly before shoving him gently onto the bed. Sonny then turned around, and was sure he could actually _feel_ Will's adoring gaze on his back and shoulders. He slowly took off his shirt, then turned around to toss it lightly in the direction of Will's head. Will caught it handily, and then closed his eyes as he brought Sonny's shirt to his nose, inhaling deeply and relishing the musky, heady smell of his boyfriend. When he opened his eyes again, what he saw was Sonny lustfully staring at him with pure, unadulterated _want._

"Come here," Will demanded desperately, patting the bed next to him, and Sonny instantly obeyed. Clothing came off in lightening speed.

* * *

 _This is happening. This is_ _ **finally**_ _happening._ Will slid his hand along Sonny's pecs, his finger grazing over Sonny's soft chest hairs and velvet skin. Sonny inhaled sharply when Will's fingers stroked his nipples, and Will could feel them tightening deliciously under his fingertips. He brushed them again, first one and then the other, and marveled at how they pebbled and hardened. Emboldened by Sonny's reactions to his soft caresses, Will then leaned forward and licked gently at one of the buds, drawing a deep moan from Sonny. He then gently bit and sucked first one then the other until Sonny was gasping and squirming under him.

"Please, Will, I want…".

Will looked up, only to be stunned at the naked desire he saw etched on Sonny's face. _I did that. I'm doing that._ The sounds of Sonny's pleasure and the taste of Sonny's skin had Will's own body wound up almost painfully, and he shifted to gently rub his hard length against Sonny.

"What do you want, babe?" Will encouraged.

"Please, Will, lick me... _there."_ Sonny implored, his eyes moving to his own erection, stiff and achy.

Will smiled in delight, then moved his body downward to settle between Sonny's knees. He stared at Sonny's erection, jutting stiffly from its nest of soft brown curls. "Sonny, should you…I mean, do you want to tell me what to do?" he asked with a whisper, mouth watering and heart racing.

Will's hot breath flitted over Sonny's cock, causing Sonny to pant out his request:

"Do whatever feels good to you, babe. Whatever you do, I promise I'll love it."

Will took a deep breath, then slowly brought his hand to grasp Sonny's shaft, feeling the impossible hardness under his palm. _Whatever feels good._ He brought Sonny gently his mouth, marveling at the heat seeping into his fingers, and then slowly, tentatively stuck out his tongue. _Oh my god, I'm really doing this._

Will then licked at the little bead leaking from Sonny's tip. Sonny's groan in response was bone deep, sending a surge through both of their bodies.

"Will... _yes."_

Encouraged, Will licked again, letting his tongue rasp over the head of Sonny's cock, first slowly and then with increasing speed. He then leaning forward to wrap his lips around the head and was rewarded with the feel of Sonny's body clenching in response, his entire frame stilling as Sonny focused on the sensation of Will's mouth delighting in the textures and flavors of Sonny's arousal.

Will sucked gently, experimentally, drawing forth another deep moan from Sonny, and then drew back to run his tongue up and over and along the head of Sonny's cock before letting his lips slide down the shaft to the base, where he placed a soft kiss in the sensitive flesh where Sonny's cock met his balls. Will then buried his nose in the thatch of hair surrounding Sonny's hardness, inhaling deeply to absorb Sonny's sexy scent.

Sonny was doing his best to not interfere, to let Will explore and taste and take whatever he wanted, but absolutely everything Will was doing was too perfect, too insanely pleasurable, driving Sonny into an internal frenzy that was becoming impossible to subdue. Will's mouth was eager and artless and _intoxicating_.

When Will's perfect lips wrapped around Sonny again and Sonny felt Will sucking him, first gently and then with more pressure, it quickly became too much.

"Wait…wait – stop, stop, s-stop, Will, _please_ ," Sonny suddenly gasped, trying to pull away from Will's warm, hot mouth.

Will looked up immediately, startled and worried. "I'm sorry, Sonny…am I doing something wrong?" he asked softly.

"Will, what you are doing could not be more _right_ ," Sonny gasped in reassurance. "It's _too_ right…I'm just really, really close…and I wasn't sure if you want that. In your mouth, I mean." _I swear to god Will if you say yes right now I will love you more than I thought it was possible to love another human being._

Will smiled in delight. "YES! I want that. I really, _really_ want that."

Sonny's eyes softened in tenderness even as his dick got impossibly harder. "Ok. Ok, just know that I'm not gonna last, I'm not – OH. Oh, _Jesus,_ Will, _Will_ …" Will's lips went back to licking and kissing, and Sonny could no longer form words.

It was insanely erotic and beyond any pleasure Sonny could have imagined.

Will could feel the muscles tightening in Sonny's thighs and stomach and he knew that Sonny was close. He sucked harder, loving the flavor of Sonny's cock in his mouth and the sound of Sonny's helpless whimpers in his ears. His own cock was leaving a wet mess on Sonny's hard thigh, leaking uncontrollably.

Sonny finally gave up trying to maintain control; with a hard final thrust that drew a moan from deep in Will's throat, he came directly into Will's mouth, crying out with shock at the spine-tingling strength of his orgasm. "WILL, oh my GOD," he gasped as Will swallowed and swallowed, Will's tongue never stopping in it's stroking as his throat worked rapidly to consume all of Sonny's salty, bitter heat.

Tasting Sonny's exhilarating essence, Will felt his own cock, engorged and throbbing, erupt forcefully all over Sonny's legs. His entire body bucked at the sensation.

Shaking and exhausted and deeply fulfilled, Will then moved to rest his head on Sonny's stomach, still licking gently at Sonny's softening flesh.

They both lay in a wet, sweaty tangle for a few moments.

" _Will."_ Sonny's strong arms finally reached down, and he hauled Will up to rest on his chest. Will buried his face in the crook of Sonny's neck, kissing and sucking gently on the soft skin just above Sonny's collarbone as their bodies settled in to one another. _How did I get so lucky, my Sonny?_

Slowly, lovingly, Sonny stroked Will's back, his fingers brushing softly over smooth muscle and tender skin. After a while, he breathed out his thoughts: "How did I get so lucky, my Will?"

Sonny could feel Will's lips curving into a smile along his the skin of his neck. "I was just wondering the exact same thing," Will replied, and then brought his mouth to Sonny's for a sweet, deep, _I-love-you-so-fucking-much_ kiss.

* * *

_**To be happily continued...** _


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy-time. Because, well, it's sexy-time.

When Sonny woke up the next morning, it was early, too early, the sun barely lighting the sky. Having a just-stayed-through-the-night, warm-and-silky-and- _naked,_ more-beautiful-than-should-be-legal Will in his bed, however, was too new and too completely _enticing_ to make more sleep an option.

Sonny was just preparing to mumble a soft 'good morning' to the gorgeous creature next to him when he heard what sounded like a sniff, followed by what felt suspiciously like the lick of a soft and curious tongue.

On his _armpit._

Fascinated and, truth be told, more than a little turned on, Sonny forced himself to keep his expression neutral, to lay immobile and feign sleep so he could discover just where exactly this was going. He felt Will's breath fluttering against the exposed hair, then felt full lips nuzzling him there gently. _Mmmmm._

It was, surprisingly, _far_ more erotic than he might have predicted.

Feeling himself hardening, Sonny was just preparing to shift a bit to alert Will to his waking state when he felt a warm, wet stripe being licked hotly along his underarm. It felt _amazing._

Sonny's gasp in response to the lick was loud and completely involuntarily, surprising them both with its ferocity. Will jerked his head back quickly, guiltily, and then leaned back on his elbows and averted his eyes when Sonny rolled over to look at him.

"Hey, cut it out!" Sonny said in a voice gravelly from sleep, reaching up to cup Will's bright pink cheek.

"I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have done that – not at all, probably, and definitely not while you were sleeping," Will said, eyes downcast.

Sonny grinned and then gently but firmly turned Will's face toward his. "No, you dork. I mean, cut out the _embarrassment_." He pulled Will down next to him, and then snuck his arm under Will's shoulders so he could tuck Will more securely against his body.

Will sighed with relief, though he was still feeling rather ashamed. "I'm happy you're not mad, but I – I shouldn't have done that…I mean…without your permission to, uh, explore there," he mumbled into Sonny's chest.

Sonny was unprepared for the rush of love that flooded him at Will's words. _You will always have my permission._

"It's fine, babe. My body is all yours to explore, any time, unless I specifically tell you something is off-limits – and to be honest, I can't think of _any_ part of me I wouldn't want your hands or mouth on," he said reassuringly, his fingers idly tracing the muscles of Will's shoulder.

"Thank you," Will whispered, the thought of his hands or mouth on all of Sonny's parts wreaking all kinds of havoc in his head and heart and groin.

"You're welcome," Sonny whispered back. "I gotta say, though, I am kind of curious what brought that about…".

Will shifted just a little to press his lips against Sonny's chest, and then wiggled his body til he was settled more comfortably along Sonny, reclaiming the space he had spent most of the last night. _My spot._

He decided that total candor was probably best: "Well, ok, so, you were asleep and I wanted to see your face, to see if I could tell if you were dreaming and also because I just love looking at you all the time, so I lifted my head and then after I while I was ready to cuddle some more but then I noticed your armpit because it was just right _there_ all tempting and yummy and I remembered hearing that for some people that was kind of a… _thing_ so then I decided to see if it was something I'd be into and then it turned out I totally kind of am because you smell amazing and the hair there makes me think of, um, hair on _other_ places on your body that I love and - _mmmmmmphh…_ "

Will's ramble was cut off by Sonny's mouth, kissing him hungrily.

"Babe, you are ridiculously adorable," Sonny murmured into Will's mouth between kisses. "And I love that about you." He ran a hand tenderly along Will's forehead, smoothing the hair back from his temple.

"You are totally _hot_ ," Will replied in the same fashion, "and I love that about _you."_ Will's fingers then tentatively reached out to stroke the armpit hair he had just been licking.

"Hmm. You're totally hot too, plus delicious and kind of weird, and I love that about _you_." Sonny ran his hands along Will's back, feeling the curve of muscle under his fingertips.

"Yeah, well, you are patient and beautiful, and I love that about _you_." Will moved his fingers down along Sonny's chest, then lower to trail little circles around Sonny's stomach.

"You are unbelievably sexy, and I love that about you, and can we _please_ stop talking now?" Sonny gasped, running his hands down Will's back before bringing them to a warm landing on Will's smooth butt.

"You know when it's time to stop talking, and I love that about you," Will ribbed, and then silenced them both by fixing his mouth to Sonny's and licking at Sonny's lips until Sonny opened his mouth to let Will's tongue slide in.

While their mouths melded hotly, Will reached down to touch Sonny and to touch himself, and then he shifted slightly and pulled Sonny toward him so that he could touch them both at once. He stroked and pulled on them together, and then twined his fingers into Sonny's when Sonny's hand reached down to join his. Their kisses grew more needy and demanding as each felt the dampness leaking from their tips, creating deliciously slick additional friction.

It did not take long for the rubbing and fondling and tugging, first gentle and then with increasing pressure and urgency, to bring each to a hot, pulsing release all over each other's stomachs and cocks and conjoined hands.

After a few moments of tender stroking and deep breathing and gentle caressing, Will slid back up into nestle into his spot against Sonny. He smiled chastely, all big blue-eyed innocence. "You make me come so hard, and I love that about you." He then brought Sonny's sticky hand to his lips and took a slow, deliberate lick at Sonny's fingertips.

Sonny growled deep in his throat, amazed at Will's limitless capacity to turn him on. "Your sweet-talk is so genteel, and I love that about you," Sonny replied with a laugh, kissing Will and tasting them both on his boyfriend's tongue. _I love you for a lot of reasons, actually._

Having worn themselves out, it did not take long for them to fall back to sleep, sated and happy.

* * *

When Will awoke a few hours later, it was to the smell of eggs and bacon and to the sight of Sonny standing in the bedroom doorway holding a breakfast-in-bed tray and wearing absolutely nothing but a bright smile.

The food appeared delicious but it had _nothing_ on how tasty his boyfriend looked. Will smiled back at Sonny, secure and confident in the knowledge that there would be time for all kinds of tasting before the day was done. "C'mere, you," he requested softly, and Sonny came, happily.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so appreciate the reviews, not only for the support but also for the ideas and insights they give me. If you have thoughts to share, I'm happy to read them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is jealous and Sonny is confused.

You know how when you're head over heels for someone you kinda want to stare at them _all the time?_ Like, how you can't believe how beautiful that person is, and you _really_ can't believe that _you_ – yes you! – get to touch that person, and kiss and lick and _yeah_?

As might be imagined, Sonny in uniform was _not_ a sight Will could resist staring at, ever. Not before they got together, and definitely not now that Will knew what Sonny looked like _taking off_ that uniform.

Especially irresistible? A slightly _sweaty_ Sonny, cap pulled just _so_ over his forehead, shiny hair peeking out from under and around it, rich brown eyes alternately focused and smiling, serious and celebratory.

Slightly sweaty Sonny was the reason, in fact, that Will spent the first few innings of Saturday's game trying to ignore a raging hard-on that refused to be subdued. Slightly sweaty Sonny was _sexy as fuck,_ a soft sheen of perspiration along his neck, all long arms and hard shoulders and spread legs _. I have swallowed from that body and I cannot wait to taste that again._

Will could not stop smiling while staring and staring and staring.

* * *

Here's the thing about looking really closely, though: sometimes, just sometimes, you wind up seeing things you weren't expecting to see.

Things you kinda wish you hadn't seen.

Things you can't, ah, _unsee._

Thing is, all Will was _expecting_ to see was the gorgeous body and masterful athleticism of the guy he was falling in love with (not just love, you know, but _in love._ That place where you were helpless and vulnerable and _open_. _That_ place).

Here's what he _wasn't_ expecting to see: a…a _thing_ …which seemed to be kinda… _happening_ …between his _sexy as fuck_ Sonny and…and the goddamn _catcher_.

Not good. _What the fuck?_

* * *

Having played catcher, frequently, Will knew of the forced intimacy that the game demanded of pitchers and catchers. Catchers had to help keep the pitcher focused, to feed the pitcher information, and to earn and nourish trust and confidence. Will also knew that words of encouragement, and affirming smiles – and yeah, even the occasional slap on the ass – could all part of that dynamic.

But surely there was a difference between positive reinforcement and, well, _flirting_ , wasn't there?

Ok, worse than not good.

* * *

While Will played at his typical spot on the infield, he could see Sonny and the New Catcher chatting on the team's bench. New Catcher was leaning toward Sonny, his hands gesturing as he spoke, and Sonny was smiling. And laughing. A lot.

 _More than_ not good.

Will was psyching himself out, badly. Deciding he was too new at this and therefore unqualified to properly assess the situation, he turned to Ben, who was playing second. Austin, their pitcher, was warming up, so it was the perfect time for a head-check.

"Hey, who is that?" Will asked, trying to play it cool, tilting his head in the direction of the Blights' bench.

Ben looked, and saw Will's boyfriend sitting close – was that too close? – to a guy he hadn't seen before.

"A bit jealous, are ya?" he snickered, but then frowned when he saw New Catcher grab Sonny's hand. Sonny quickly pulled his hand away.

Sonny's rebuff was small comfort to Will. "Please tell me I'm imagining things," he asked Ben quietly.

Ben watched New Catcher, saw how New Catcher looked at Sonny, saw the interest and invitation clearly evident in the guy's body language. "Sorry, man. I wish I could. I'm pretty sure I haven't seen that guy before, but I have a feeling this isn't his and Sonny's first, um, game together," Ben responded, shooting a worried look at Will. Before Will could answer, both were forced into position as the ump called the first batter up.

Will's raging hard-on, at that point, was pretty much obliterated by another sensation altogether. While Will wouldn't have called the new feeling raging, he still recognized it for what it was: a miserable and completely helpless jealously.

Like this: have you ever felt something you really, _really_ wish you weren't feeling? If yes (and of course it's yes): have you ever been really, _really_ disgusted with yourself for not being able to _not_ feel what you were feeling?

In other words: have you ever been an idiot when it comes to love?

Probably. We all have. And Will was feeling that way exactly.

* * *

Sonny was feeling weird. Happy, mostly, but weird. He hadn't seen Tim in over a year, and yeah, it was kind of nice to reconnect. He'd missed Tim, missed his ridiculous stories and amusing arrogance. For a week or so, all that time ago, he'd also kind of missed Tim's demanding kisses, but that missing had lasted even less time than their relationship. They'd dated for only a week or so back then, quickly realizing that they were more suited to friendship than romance.

Well, Sonny had realized it, anyway. Tim was less excited about being friend-zoned, but it's not like you can argue your way out of dumped. And Sonny had been so nice about it, trying to spare Tim's feelings even as he crushed them, assuring Tim that he was a terrific catch (and a fabulous kisser) but that Sonny just wasn't… _into_ him that way.

Tim's year of Study Abroad on the heels of that quasi-dating had come at a good time, and they hadn't seen each other for almost a year when Tim had decided, on a whim, to join an intramural team upon his return mid-semester.

He and Sonny had been equally surprised to see each other a few days before, during Tim's first practice with the team.

* * *

Sonny made it to first in his at-bat, and then to second when their next hitter popped out. Catching his breath, Sonny did his best to catch Will's attention on the field.

"Hey, babe," he said, shining that beautiful smile in Will's direction.

Will turned his head slowly to look at Sonny, and then looked away when he felt his throat tightening.

"Will?" Sonny's smile faltered.

Will shook his head – shook off _Sonny_ , actually – and fixed his eyes on the plate. New Catcher was up.

"Strike out strike out strike out," Will panted to himself, even as he recognized the mantra as both stupid and desperate. _I don't care – I_ _ **feel**_ _stupid and desperate right now. New Catcher had better not be any fucking good._

New Catcher, unfortunately, _was_ fucking good – he smashed a line drive along third, sending the left fielder into a sprint as the ball whizzed passed the infield. Sonny took off and made it home, while New Catcher made it handily to second base.

"Alright Sonny!" New Catcher yelled, waiving to Sonny as Sonny trotted back to the bench. Sonny looked up and smiled. The smile died on his lips, though, when he looked just to the left of New Catcher at Will, and took in the clear puzzlement written all over Will's face as he stared back at Sonny. _Uh oh._

* * *

It's not like Sonny had planned on keeping Tim a secret, exactly. But bringing up the topic of one's dating history is always kind of awkward – particularly when your partner has virtually no history whatsoever.

Sonny had told Will about fuckwad Dan, of course, when Will had told Sonny about fuckwad Scott. But Tim wasn't a fuckwad – he was just, well, not meant to be. There was nothing wrong with him, really, just nothing exactly right either. And that's a harder history to talk about, because it's kind of a nonstarter: dated, stopped dating. The end.

But judging from Will's reaction to Sonny's interactions with Tim, it occurred to Sonny that perhaps it would have been wiser if he _had_ found a way to talk about it.

_Oh Will. I love you, you idiot._

* * *

Will refused to interact with Sonny for the rest of the game in any but the most perfunctory fashion.

Not that Sonny gave in easily. But when he smiled, Will's eyes flickered away. When he licked his lower lip, Will looked through him. When Sonny pitched, Will hit the ball.

Baseball 101 was all good and fine, but this wasn't how they played the game, not with one another, anyway.

Sonny had seen devastated Will, heroic Will, crying Will, shy Will, funny Will, cumming Will (a favorite), sleeping Will, heartbreakingly adorable Will.

But this was his first introduction to cold Will, and _no_. Not good. Not good at all.

Of course, inside Will wasn't feeling cold at all. What he was feeling was a hot _mess._ Not to mention more idiotic than usual.

So yeah: Will was freaked, and Sonny was worried. Also, Will was worried, and Sonny was confused. Plus: Will was confused, and Sonny was freaked.

_So yeah. Fuck._


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To borrow from, and distort, Elvis: A little more conversation, a little less action.

 

 

Will didn't like the way that New Catcher's long fingers signaled plays. He didn't like the way New Catcher so easily blocked the rare balls Sonny pitched into the dirt. He didn't like the way New Catcher so easily established a rapport with the umpire, all smooth low voice and ready laugh.

And Will really, _really_ didn't like the way New Catcher's firm lump bulged clearly from between New Catcher legs when New Catcher squatted into the position's stance.

Will liked nothing about New Catcher, and worse, Will felt threatened by everything about him.

* * *

"Will!"

Will heard Sonny calling his name but pretended he didn't, just kept shoving his things into his duffel bag at the end of the game.

"Hey, Will!" Sonny said again, jogging toward him, now impossible to ignore.

"Hello, Sonny," Will said, voice neutral. He then glanced past Sonny to eyeball New Catcher, who was trailing behind Sonny.

Sonny looked at Will quizzically before motioning New Catcher over.

"Tim, this is the guy I was telling you about, my boyfriend Will. Will, Tim's an old friend who just joined my team."

"So you're the chosen one, huh?" Tim said, apparently joking, though Will thought that he could hear just a tiny lace of… _something_ …in the comment. _Bitterness? Resentment?_

"Um, yeah, I guess," Will said uncertainly, shaking Tim's outstretched hand.

Sonny shot Tim a warning glance. "Tim's just back from a year of study abroad – we've been catching up a bit."

"Yeah, I could see that," Will said coolly, letting Sonny know that he was completely aware of how much time Sonny and Tim had spent 'catching up' during the game.

"Well, we were, ah, pretty close before I left, so it's been nice to reconnect," Tim said, lifting up one eyebrow and looking at Sonny with a _(wistful?)_ half-smile. The text was innocuous enough, but the subtext had Will's back stiffening.

Sonny smiled weakly. "Uh huh, yeah. So, Tim, I guess I'll see you later, ok? Will, shall we…?"

Tim nodded, taking the hint. He walked backwards for a few paces, eyes darting from Will to Sonny, before turning around and heading back to his team's bench.

Sonny stepped closer to Will, trailed his fingers down Will's arm until his fingers reached Will's hand. He squeezed gently and was a little concerned when he felt no returned pressure against his palm. _Why is he being so weird?_

Will just stood there silently, so Sonny plowed forward, determined to ignore the awkwardness. "So, we're still on for tonight, right? What do feel like doing, babe?"

Will shrugged noncommittally and pulled his hand away.

"Will, what's going on?"

Will stood quietly for a moment, trying to think of a delicate way to ask what was on his mind."Did you and that guy, you and Tim, I mean, did you, uh…?"

"Did we…?"

Will looked at Sonny meaningfully, trying to get his question across without the mortification of having to ask it.

"OH! Well, we dated for like, a week, but that was a long time ago…"

"Did you guys have sex?" Will blurted, instantly feeling the blush blooming on his cheeks. He felt like an asshole for asking, but he also just felt he had to know. _Those long fingers, that bulge, for fuck's sake._ Not that Will lacked confidence in his proportions, but he definitely lacked confidence in his technique, mostly because he didn't know if he had one yet.

It was no secret to Sonny that Will was worried about the differences in their histories. He figured Will would want to know more about his relationship past, but there was something about the way Will was asking that had Sonny's eyes narrowed. Because Will didn't sound curious – he sounded panicked.

Sonny decided to clarify: "Why are you asking, exactly?"

Will thought about the question. Why _did_ he want to know? So he could visualize his competition? So he could torture himself with the knowledge that Tim had given Sonny something he had not yet been able to give? He lowered his head, embarrassed, suddenly realizing how totally unfair it was to put Sonny on the spot like this.. "You're right, Sonny, it's none of my business."

Sonny shook his head. "No, Will, I didn't say that. I just asked a question, 'cause I'm feeling kind of confused right now. You know I've dated a few guys in the past."

"Yeah, but I didn't know who they were or what they looked like," Will tried to explain. "They weren't real to me. Seeing you with that guy today, I felt, I was feeling…"

"What?"

"Jealous, dammit, Sonny! Fucking _jealous_ , ok?" Will finally admitted, the strap of his duffel bag absorbing the brunt of his frustration and shame as he twisted the nylon over and over in his fingers. "I'm sorry, Sonny. It's not fair, what I'm feeling, and I'm sorry."

Sonny was both touched and annoyed. _I am in love with you, you idiot. How do you not get that?_

"You feel how you feel, Will. It's…it is what it is, right?"

"But…but what if I'm always going to be like this? I don't want that, and you deserve better than that."

Sonny tried to think of something to say. An idea came to him, but he wasn't sure it was a good one. Lacking any other inspiration or strategy, though, he decided to gamble rather than let Will's worries go further:

"Will, do you have any idea how often I get hit on?"

Will hadn't known how Sonny would respond to his admission of jealousy, but Sonny's question was definitely unexpected. Will shook his head, unable to meet Sonny's eye.

"All the time, babe. I get hit on all the time."

Will blanched. "Did you not hear what I just told you? Why would you say that to me?"

"Why do you think?" Sonny challenged.

"To make me jealous?!"

"No, you've just told me you're already jealous, babe. That's not why."

"Because…you want me to know I have competition?"

Sonny shook his head in exasperation. "No, you dweeb. Just the opposite. I'm telling you this so you can know that you _don't_ have competition."

Sonny could see that Will still wasn't getting it. Discouraged, he tried a slightly different angle.

"Will, why do you think I'm with you?"

"Because…you think I'm attractive?"

"Yeah, there's definitely that," Sonny said, grabbing Will's hand again and stroking his fingers along Will's palm, holding on determinedly when he felt Will trying to pull away. "Why else?"

"Because you, um, like my personality?"

"Mmm hmmm. And...?"

"You think I'm, uh, hot and weird and ridiculously adorable?" Will asked, remembering all of the compliments Sonny had given him when they were last in bed together.

"Yes, and yes, and definitely yes," Sonny replied, leaning in to kiss a now-semi-smiling Will.

Will pulled away, not yet ready to stop talking. "But the getting hit on part…?"

Sonny drew back and let his eyes roam Will's face, his full lips and flushed cheeks and the smooth skin of his jawline. "Will, I'm not with you because I'm lonely or desperate. I'm not with you because no one else will have me. I'm not with you because you're ' _good enough'_ or ' _ok for now'_ or ' _fine til something better comes along_.' I'm not with you because I don't have other options."

Sonny took a deep breath, then put his hands on Will's shoulders, pulling on Will's body so that they stood face to face. "Will, I'm with you because I'm really, _really_ into you. _Only_ you. So to be clear: I am choosing you. I have chosen you. You're the one I want. Just you."

"Just me."

"Yep, you."

Will felt the weight of his insecurity lifting. Sonny's reassurance was exactly what he needed, and yeah, he's probably need a reminder now and again, but Sonny's words felt like a calming balm against the heat of Will's jealously. He threw his arms around Sonny and held on tight, happy and relieved and feeling somewhat less idiotic.

* * *

It was a perfect night for an evening picnic, and there was no more perfect a place than the ball park after the sun had set. The moon was just full enough to see by but not so bright that it drowned out the stars, and the occasional cool breeze that stirred the otherwise warm air made the night feel magical.

Will was rubbing Sonny's full belly, since they'd both just stuffed themselves with ribs and potato salad. They had agreed that a digestion break was needed before they dug into the cherry cobbler they'd chosen as the perfect picnic dessert.

The conversation had wandered comfortably as they lay stretched on the picnic blanket:

"If you could visit anywhere, where would you go?" Will had asked Sonny between bites.

"New Zealand – the mountains, the fjords…"

"…the Hobbit holes," Will teased.

Sonny laughed, pleased and surprised that Will remembered Sonny's favorite book, divulged during their first official date. "Yeah, those too, I admit. How about you? Where would you like to go?"

"Does Switzerland sound too tame?"

"Are you seriously asking me to pass judgment on your dream vacation?" Sonny laughed again.

"Shut up! I just…wanna know if that's somewhere you'd want to go too."

"Why, are you asking me?"

"Maybe some day, yeah. Would you go with me?"

"Babe, I would go with you anywhere," Sonny replied, leaning over to press his lips against Will's, then licking a spot of barbeque sauce from the corner of Will's mouth while Will laughed and tried, unsuccessfully, to wiggle away.

* * *

"It was not that big!" Sonny said, looking at Will's outstretched hands suspiciously.

"Yes it was! It was HUGE!" Will insisted.

"We'll have to go fishing sometime, so you can show me your mad skills," Sonny said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Will said, smiling back.

* * *

"Do you really know how to make ratatouille?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I do. I'll have to make you some," Sonny offered. "And actually, it tastes even better the next morning."

Will smiled. "Guess I'll just have to spend the night, then."

"Fuck yeah," Sonny replied, smiling back.

* * *

Now, with the moon and the stars shining and the crickets chirping and night air cool around them, Sonny brought up the topic they'd left hanging earlier.

"I didn't answer your question, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Will replied.

"Do you want me to?"

"I…don't know, actually. Do I?"

"We didn't. Have sex, I mean. We only went on a few dates, and we kissed a few times, but I just wasn't feeling it."

Sonny felt more than saw Will's smile. "Am I an asshole for asking you that?"

"No, you're not. Let's just have this conversation once and then move on, though, ok?" Sonny asked.

"Ok." Will took a deep breath. "How many guys have you…you know?"

"Three. Dan, who I already told you about, and then this guy Brad I met later freshman year who I went out with for a few months, and then last year Manny."

"Start with Brad, please. What should I know?"

"Well, he's nice. Kinda nerdy, bookish. We had a nice time together, and the sex was nice. And yeah. Nice."

"Nice, huh?"

"Yep, and of course that was the problem. Nice is good and fine but…I guess I wanted more fireworks and passion. You know, like this - " Sonny gestured to Will and then to himself before leaning in to plant a kiss on Will's forehead. "So when summer break came and he headed back to California, we just…let things come to an end."

"Was he sad?" Will asked.

"Brad? I don't think so. Last time I saw him he was with one of those guys who dresses up for Renaissance Faires and drinks mead and eats ginormous turkey legs and he seemed really happy."

Will nodded. "Ok, thank you for telling me that. Now Manny?"

Sonny glanced over at Will, and Will returned the gaze. "You're ok about Brad?" Sonny asked, expecting there to be more.

"Yeah, done with Brad. Manny?"

Sonny took a deep breath. "Manny was…complicated. I'll be honest – I really liked him. And he really liked me. But he wasn't comfortable with us, the idea of us, the reality of us."

"What do you mean?"

"He wasn't really out, I guess. His family didn't know, his friends didn't know. I don't think he was very happy with who he was, and I just… I can be a friend to someone in that situation, but not a boyfriend. It felt like I was giving up too much."

Will nodded, sad for Manny and the many guys who he imagined were in similar situations. "Do you know what he's up to now?"

"I don't. He graduated last May, a few months after we'd parted. He left town right after graduation."

Will leaned in closer to Sonny, his arm tightening around Sonny's shoulder.

"Any other questions for me, babe?" Sonny asked.

Will was silent for a few moments. "Yes, but can we make it your turn for a while? I mean, to ask me questions?"

"Fair enough." Sonny scooted so that he was sitting behind Will, and then he pulled Will toward him so that Will's back was pressed into Sonny's chest. They both looked at the night sky for a while, enjoying the easy silence.

Finally, Sonny cleared his throat. "Ok, so here's what I've been wondering: how did you get to be your age without any…sexy bits?" he asked, worrying that the question might be too invasive.

But Will just nodded, acknowledging the validity of the question. "I asked myself that a lot, actually. And first, let me just say, there were _plenty_ of sexy bits as I hit puberty and beyond. It's just that they were always, um…by myself."

Sonny snickered. Though it was too dark to confirm his suspicions, he was pretty sure Will was blushing.

"Be nice," Will admonished, tilted his neck back so he could rub his temple against Sonny's jaw before continuing. Sonny kissed Will's temple in apology. "For a while there I was just plain confused, the usual stuff I think most of us go through. Not feeling into girls, not sure what exactly I was feeling toward guys, other than sexually interested, I mean. I had these great friendships and these occasional physical attractions but they seemed so separated."

Will paused, letting Sonny know he could ask another question. "Don't you get hit on, at the pub, though?"

"I'm not…I guess I'm not sure. People would give me their numbers sometimes or ask for mine, but I am so horribly bad at reading people's signals that most of the time I didn't interpret the exchange as something that might lead to a relationship. Mostly I just threw the numbers away or screened out whoever called. It was too confusing."

When Sonny was silent, Will continued: "Remember that day at the preschool? That's…that's what I'm like."

Sonny thought back on the day the two of them had spent at the playground building the swingset, and understood immediately what Will was saying. If that kind of awkwardness was illustrative of how Will dealt with being hit on, it was no wonder that phone number exchanges did not lead to more.

"I get it," Sonny said, trying not to laugh again. "I really do."

"So basically, to answer your original question, I couldn't…it just seemed impossible to imagine that a guy existed who I could like both as a person, and feel comfortable around, and then also be into as…as a… _sex_ -person, I guess."

"A _sex_ -person," Sonny repeated solemnly. Whether deliberately or inadvertently, the things Will said were always making him smile.

"Yeah, I mean…hey, are you laughing at me _again_?" Will asked, twisting his body, trying to see Sonny's face, and then flipping over completely when he caught sight of Sonny's bright grin.

"Maybe a little. Ok, yes – I'm sorry! Ow! Get off me – I'm still too full – I'm – ok, yeah… _mm_."

Will was kissing Sonny's laughing mouth. "Shush you," he whispered against Sonny's lips. Sonny then leaned back, and Will lay over him, nestled comfortably between Sonny's legs.

"I apologize. I'm sorry, really. It's just, you're irresistible, you know that?"

Will drew his upper body up a little, his lower half still pressing into Sonny. "What I was trying to say, jerk, was that it wasn't until I met you that I could imagine someone being…both. My person and my…you know."

Sonny's brown eyes stared into Will's blue ones."Babe, I am  honored to be your person _and_ your sex-person," he said, and while his voice was teasing there was no doubt in Will's mind that Sonny absolutely meant it.

Will leaned forward once more, kissing Sonny again and again and again. They rolled around on the blanket, enjoying the night and each other and the cherry cobbler and the promise of more to come.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy runs both ways, it seems...

Sonny was feeling dizzy with excitement by the time he finally got to the Brady Pub toward evening a few days after the picnic he and Will had shared under the stars. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in two days – _two_ _ **long**_ _fucking days_ – and he missed Will far more than ought to be allowed. Two days without Will and all Sonny wanted to do was roll around in a big comfy bed with him, naked, for _hours_. For _days_ , even.

Sighing with relief at the knowledge that his boyfriend was just on the other side of the door, Sonny was already smiling as he entered the pub. Looking around, he immediately spied Will hunkered down at a table near the center of the room, apparently in a rather heated discussion with his teammates. Jose spied Sonny first; darting his eyes and tipping his head toward the door, Jose alerted Will to Sonny's presence.

Will stood up, a huge grin on his face. "Hi Sonny!"

"Hi, sweetie" Sonny replied as he approached, leaning forward to give Will a hello-there kiss, part mouth, part cheek, all love.

"Guess what?!" Will could barely contain himself.

"What?" Sonny asked, smiling at Will's contagious excitement but simultaneously aware of an odd energy at the table, where Andy and Ben were exchanging nervous glances and Elliot was sinking his head into his hands.

"You won't believe what I got today!" Will said, looking ridiculously proud of himself.

"Um, Will, remember what we just talked about?" cautioned Jose, shaking his head a little.

"No, it's ok, you're wrong," Will said, frowning at Jose.

"Will, seriously," Elliot seconded.

"It's **ok**!" Will said again, now a little defensively.

Sonny glanced from Will back to the table. No one looked comfortable.

"Alright, tell me. What's going on, Will?" he asked, his delight at seeing Will becoming tempered with a little concern due to the way Will's teammates were behaving.

"You'll never guess!" Will said, grabbing Sonny's shoulders and practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Sonny's smile was definitely more tentatively now. _Do I even want to know?_

"I got **hit** on!" Will announced gleefully, holding up a scrap of paper with a phone number, followed by the words 'CALL ME" written in all caps.

Elliot's groan was clearly audible in the moment of total silence that followed Will's announcement.

Sonny's smile was frozen on his face. "You did, huh?" he said after a beat.

"Fuck, Will, _no,_ " Andy hissed, looking worriedly from Sonny to Will.

"You guys don't get it!" Will said, still waiting for Sonny to congratulate him, and feeling a little anxious because Sonny didn't seem as thrilled as Will was sure he'd be. "Sonny gets hit on all the time! And I…now I got hit on too! Sonny, isn't it great? I think I'm becoming better at this!"

"Better at getting hit on? Will, are you insane?" asked Jose.

"It's a _**good**_ thing, right, Sonny?" Will looked expectantly at Sonny, who was now biting on his lower lip. "Tell them!"

Sonny was having a hard time settling on an emotion. Yeah, sure, it was a good thing, mostly. He knew full well how hard it had been for Will open up to the possibility of a relationship, how difficult it had been for Will to even figure out that Sonny was interested in him. Because of that, being hit on – and _recognizing_ that he was being hit on – was a huge step.

A step that anyone who cared about Will's well-being should be proud of. Will was becoming more comfortable in his own skin, and that was good.

So yeah, _rationally_ , Sonny knew that Will was right and that he _should_ be feeling proud of Will's milestone. But observing Will's cheeks pinkening, watching Will's blue eyes projecting both excitement and nerves, seeing Will looking so fucking delicious Sonny just wanted to _eat_ him – well, Sonny had to admit that he wasn't feeling overly _rational_ at that particular moment.

He knew he had to say something, though, because Will was anxiously waiting for his response. Finally, trying to keep his voice light, he went with the following: "So, hit on, huh? Tell me about it, babe. How'd it happen?"

Will was relieved: Sonny seemed ok, though maybe not as _quite_ as happy as Will would have predicted. Now a bit less confident, Will started talking a mile a minute, regaling Sonny with the details. "Well, this guy – Caleb, I think his name was Caleb – was sitting over there and he ordered some soup and then we started talking about things that are healing, like hot comfort food and a mom's hand on your forehead and a dip in the ocean and then suddenly I had this _feeling_ , this, like, _sense_ that we weren't just making small talk any more and then I got uncomfortable because, well, I have a boyfriend now" – Will stopped talking to rub his nose against Sonny's before continuing – "but by then I guess he got the wrong impression because he gave me his number! HERE!"

Will waved the paper with the phone number in front of Sonny again.

Sonny's jaw was twitching – he could actually feel it twitch. _I've created a monster. A ridiculously adorable monster._

Will was looking closely at Sonny's face, which did not look particularly thrilled at that moment, truth be told. Will felt himself starting to panic. He had been completely convinced that Sonny would be proud of him, and for that reason he had summarily dismissed his friends' warnings. Of _course_ Sonny wouldn't feel jealous, since what happened meant that he and Will were _equal_ now _. Of course_ Sonny would be proud, because now Will could _also_ say he had choices, just like Sonny, and he was choosing _Sonny_ , just like Sonny had chosen _him_.

It made them a better match _,_ dammit.

Unless, of course, he had gotten this terribly wrong. _Oh fuck._

"Sonny, it's fine, right? You're happy for me?" he asked again, hands now rubbing up and down Sonny's arms, suddenly overly self-conscious, looking worriedly at his friends. Maybe they were right after all. No matter how confident Sonny was, maybe this was just a bit too… _much_.

Sonny was still smiling tightly. He got it, he totally did, and Will was right to have faith in him, because Sonny was indeed feeling proud. Will was _hot._ Of course other guys would be interested – who could blame them? Let them try, whatever. _Will and I are together. Will is_ _ **mine.**_

It was past time to reassure Will. Sonny cleared this throat, then leaned forward to kiss Will on the cheek.

"Yes, of course. Yes, it's fine. Congrats, babe, I'm happy for you. Yes, guys, it's ok. It's a big step for Will and it's fine, really. It's all good," Sonny kind of rambled, eyes darting from Will's eyes to the scrap of paper he was holding.

Will sighed loudly in relief, throwing his arms around Sonny's neck, burying his face for a moment in Sonny's hair. "I told you guys!" he said, his voice muffled by Sonny's thick tresses.

"That's a relief, Sonny," said Ben, shaking his head. "We're proud of him too, but it seemed like kind of an odd thing to want to show off to your boyfriend…".

"Yeah, and Will's kind of an idiot – no offense, Will – so we weren't sure he knew what he was talking about when he said you wouldn't be at all jealous," Andy added.

"Yeah, well... it's all good. Really, it's fine," Sonny repeated, voice a little strained, casually taking the scrap from Will's hand and sliding it into his pocket. "Um, Will, can I talk to you for a second, um, privately?"

Will blinked a few times, not completely convinced everything was as "fine" as Sonny kept insisting. _Doth my boyfriend protest too much?_ But he really _wanted_ Sonny to be fine with it, because he was Sonny's, Sonny and him were together, and no one, absolutely no one, was going to come between them. This was purely about making Sonny proud of him. Surely Sonny could see that, right?

"Yeah, sure, Sonny, let's head back," Will said gratefully, trying to be reassured by Sonny's words . "Guys, see ya in a bit."

Will grabbed Sonny's hand before leading him to a private back office in the pub.

* * *

Ushering Sonny through the door, Will barely had time to shut it before he felt Sonny's hands on him. Pulling Will toward him, Sonny's lips found Will's and pressed possessively, tongue flicking across Will's lips hotly. Will moaned into the kiss, his arms reaching to wrap around Sonny's neck as their bodies slotted together.

Sonny pressed his lips to Will's neck, nuzzling the tender flesh just to the side of Will's adam's apple. His hands slid down Will's sides, lower, lower, til one hand was kneading Will's ass, squeezing lusciously before moving back up to caress and stroke Will's stomach and chest while the other hand firmly cupped his hardening bulge.

Will was aware of Sonny's mouth on his neck, Sonny's lips and tongue creating delicious pressure along his throat, and that sensation complemented the riot of pleasure and friction Sonny was generating all over his body, one hand busily applying firm, rhythmic pressure all along his dick while the other roamed his torso and arms and back, stroking and massaging and caressing. Just staying on his feet was proving difficult against Sonny's all-points assault.

After a few long minutes of groping Will's body and lavishing love on Will's neck, Sonny pressed his forehead to Will's, kissing his mouth now more tenderly.

Sonny then pulled back with a deep breath, and looked Will over before putting his arms on Will's shoulders and leaning in for a final sweet kiss. "Ok, I feel better now," he sighed.

Will squirmed a little uncomfortably, both because his cock was now very stiff and also because he hadn't realized Sonny was feeling anything less than perfect to begin with. "I'm glad you're feeling better – and I'm, I'm really sorry if I made you feel bad in the first place. Are you…?"

"Yeah, no, it's ok, babe. I **am** proud of you – I know how, um, awkward you can be and it's good that you're feeling so much more poised now. And you're hot – unbelievably hot – and you _should_ be getting hit on. It's only natural, and a nice ego boost, right?"

Will beamed, happy that he'd been right about Sonny.

Sonny then went on: "…but, well, ok, I admit it. The thought of you getting hit on makes me just a _tiny_ bit jealous. You are **mine,** after all. **Mine.** Got it?"

Will's beam only got brighter. Not that he wanted Sonny to feel threatened, but yeah, it was kinda cool that Sonny wasn't _all_ saint. And of course Will was his _. All his._

"Ready to go back out?" Sonny asked, adjusting himself. "I'm gonna head home, and then come back in an hour or so to hang out and help you close, ok?"

"Sure," said Will, leaning in for one more kiss before letting Sonny out the back door and then heading back into the pub.

* * *

As Will approached his friends' table, he was greeting with hoots of delight.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You don't _know_?" asked Andy, cracking up even more.

"WHAT? What are you guys laughing about?" Will asked again, feeling embarrassed. "I was not wrong, you know! Sonny wasn't that jealous!"

"Oh yeah, clearly you weren't wrong," Elliot replied, wiping away a tear of laughter.

"Yeah, _obviously_ Sonny was not at all jealous," Jose affirmed, still laughing too. "You were _definitely_ right about that."

"Seriously, why are you guys being even weirder than usual? What the fuck are you laughing about?" Will demanded.

Finally taking pity, Ben gestured Will over, then whispered something in his ear.

Will straightened up slowly, and then even more slowly brought his hand his neck. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Yes you are."

"I'm definitely not." With a flick of his wrist, Ben gestured to the men's restroom. "Go see for yourself."

As Will left, he could hear his friends commenting on the jar, laughing about how they would be handing it over any day now. It made him smile, because yeah. _I am ready to earn that jar._

Then Will walked into the bathroom and turned to stand in front of the mirror, and… _holy shit._

Will stared at himself, mesmerized. And ok, so maybe Sonny _was_ a _tiny bit_ jealous. Ok, maybe a _little_ more than a tiny bit. Or yeah, maybe even _a lot_ more. Because decorating the long, smooth column of his throat had to be the biggest, messiest hickey Will had ever seen. It looked assertive, confident, and like it would take a long long while to fade.

That hickey left absolutely not doubt: he was marked, owned, clearly _belonged_ to someone. And as Will stroked his neck in wonder and delight, he knew his friends were right, and that the jar was gonna be handed over soon indeed. _Oh_ , _Sonny_ , _I am so yours, and I am so ready._


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny makes a list. And Will - well, Will does what Will does.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Sonny asked as he held the door open for Will, guiding him in to Sonny's house with a gentle hand pressed low on Will's back.

Will fought a superquick inner battle – _go with honesty or fake it?_ Honesty won out handily, since there was no way he could've faked confidence just now even if he'd tried.

"I feel nervous, actually. Is that stupid? That's stupid, I think."

"It's not stupid."

"Yeah it is. You've been so patient with me and I'm just being an idiot."

Sonny fought his own superquick inner battle – _tell him or not tell him?_ Honesty won out in Sonny's case as well, though not nearly as handily.

Slowly, haltingly, he got the words out: "So, I sort of have a confession to make," he said.

* * *

Between the time Sonny had left his mark on Will and the time he came back to claim him, Sonny had done some…thinking. Overthinking, actually. Psyching-himself-out thinking.

So he did what he always did when he felt overwhelmed: he made his list.

Sonny's list-making had started when was just a kid, when he had learned they were moving overseas. They were going to a place he'd never heard of, where people spoke a language he didn't understand. He felt helpless and freaked out, so he'd made a list of all the stuff that might go wrong in the United Arab Emirates (can't make friends, Arabic is too hard, homesick, miss my cousins, brothers are mean to me….). He'd then planned out how to deal with each and every one of those entries over which he had some measure of control.

The strategy worked so well he did it again a few years later, when he'd decided the time was right to come out to his parents. He'd listed out each and every possible reaction they might have – happy, confused, ashamed, proud, conflicted – and thought out exactly how he'd respond to each and every one. He'd be prepared.

By the time he went on his first date, the strategy had been perfected: _…Problem 22: He tries to kiss me. Problem 23: He doesn't try to kiss me. Problem 24: I can't tell whether or not he's trying to kiss me..._.

And now, thinking about tonight… Sonny grabbed his notepad and a pen and started listing like hell.

* * *

A few hours later, Sonny was feeling much better. He walked into the pub and made a beeline to Will, whose marked neck was visible from across the dining area. Will met him halfway, and after smacking Sonny's ass in mild payback for the hickytrick, Will threw himself into Sonny's arms. _Tonight tonight tonight tonight tonight._

Sonny squeezed Will tightly back before grabbing a rag and getting started on the cleaning. The pub was thankfully empty and he wanted this part of the night to be quick, wanted to be done, and wanted (rather desperately) to get home and to get Will naked under him already.

The pub was clean in record time.

* * *

And so now here they were, at Sonny's place, and both knew that this was going to be The Night, and Sonny could see that Will was nervous, and more than anything Sonny wanted to offer some reassurance: all will be fine, or even way way better than fine. _I am prepared enough for us both._

So the words kind of came spilling out before he could fully consider the ramifications: "So, I sort of have a confession to make."

Will studied Sonny's face, could read the indecision clearly projected there. For a tiny microsecond, he remembered the last time Sonny's face had betrayed indecision. _My Voodoo._ He put the thought out of his mind – they had come so far since then. And tonight they would go even further.

"Okay. Should I be nervous?" he asked needlessly, since both knew that Will couldn't help but be nervous.

Second thoughts hit Sonny like a slammed-straight-at-the-pitcher ball. His lists had always been intensely private and he'd never shown anyone a list before, hadn't even copped to making them. The thought of Will reading all that he'd written down to prepare himself for tonight was way too embarrassing.

Changing his mind, Sonny tried to mumble a retraction through his spreading blush. "Wait, this is a bad idea. Just, um, forget I said anything, ok? Never mind."

Seeing Sonny blush was equal parts hot and nerve-wracking. "Hey! Just…please, now I have to know!" Will entreated, voice rising, cheeks reddening in sympathetic response to Sonny.

Sonny sighed, shook his head. "Ok, but, this is embarrassing. Um, so, I was feeling supernervous about tonight - "

" _You_ were nervous?!" Will interrupted, panicky. "I'm the one who hasn't done this before!"

"Well, yeah, but it's not like there's a magic formula! I mean, there are some basics but…but I've never done it with _you._ And I really want tonight to be perfect. I want this to be perfect for you."

Will relaxed a little. "I want this to be perfect for both of us," he said.

Sonny grabbed Will's pants by the waist and tugged his boyfriend closer. Their lips met in a sweet and soft kiss that rapidly escalated to sexy and strong.

Will, stubborn and curious despite the delectable distraction of Sonny's kisses, tried to get Sonny back on the subject. "So what – _kiss –_ what is the confes – _kiss_ – the confession?"

Sonny took a step back, looking at Will's set expression, and prepared to say goodbye to his pride. Not taking his eyes off Will, he walked over to pick up a pad of paper that lay facedown on the coffee table.

"I, um, I wrote out this list today. I was starting to freak out a little about tonight, about all the stuff that could…go wrong."

Will stared at Sonny for a moment, confused. "All the stuff that could go wrong?" God knows he'd consumed enough porn to know the basics (in the name of research, natch), but clearly he didn't know enough if Sonny could make a whole freaking _list_ of things to worry about.

Sonny blushed pinker. "I know. I'm an idiot. But I am nervous about being with you tonight so I did what I always do when I get nervous. And that way if anything goes wrong, I have an action plan to get us back on track."

Will just stared at Sonny again, dumbstruck, now even more nervous, and now also a teeny bit more in love, truth be told.

The tip of Sonny's tongue flicked nervously as he handed the pad over slowly. He then shoved Will gently onto the couch and plunked down near enough so that their legs were rubbing.

And then they stared at the list together.

__

_**Sonny's Prep List for Will and My First Time (aka Butt-Love Night)** _

_Holy shit._ "Are you kidding me with this?" Will said, a laugh breaking through his nerves.

"Nope, this is how I deal with uncertainty. I, um, try to prepare. For whatever might happen…." Sonny's eyes darted to the page, and Will's eyes followed.

_**Problem 1:** _ _Performance anxiety / getting or keeping it up_

"Oh my god," Will whispered. "Is this for real?"

"Just keep reading," Sonny replied, trying to hide his embarrassment. There was a _reason_ he'd never shared a list before, dammit. This was mortifying.

_**Likelihood of this happening:** _ _Me: Slim-to-none, since it's never happened before. Will: Slim-to-none, since he's been absolutely fucking amazing at everything so far and seems very ready_

_**What to do:** _ _If it's me: remind self you are young and virile. Imagine Will in uniform, which gets you every time. If it's Will: do the slow strip-tease he loves and/or give him your uniform jersey and/or offer him armpit to sniff. If necessary (unlikely), let him know it happens sometimes when guys are nervous and reassure him_

Will was smiling, kind of getting into this list thing. _My boyfriend is a genius_. "Armpit," he suggested. "It won't be a problem but just in case…definitely armpit."

Sonny grabbed a pen from the coffee table and circled 'armpit.' "Thank you," he said.

__

_**Problem 2:** _ _Premature ejaculation_

_**Likelihood of this happening:** _ _Me: high. Will: high._

Will glanced at Sonny, saw the flush spreading up from Sonny's collar and over his cheeks before looking back at the list.

_**What to do:** _ _Remind both of us that we have all night and can do stuff more than once. Take the edge off early. Let Will know he should come whenever he has to/wants to and it's totally ok._

Since Sonny was being so brave letting him see the list, Will decided he'd be brave too. "Um, Sonny? I kind of have my own confession to make. After I, uh, discovered the hickey – " he brought his hand to stroke his neck " – I, um, I realized that I really liked it. A _lot_. And I…couldn't help myself, actually. So I, ah, already took the edge off, for my part…".

A low laugh – was that relief? – burst from Sonny. "You did not."

"I did, right in the pub bathroom, actually. Is that bad?" Will was blushing now too.

Sonny reached up to stroke Will's flushed cheek and then let his hand trail down to smooth his fingertips over Will's marked neck. "No, actually, it's great, because thinking about you, and tonight, and _this –_ " he stroked more firmly " – I actually did the exact same thing."

Sporting matching grins, they returned to the list.

__

_**Problem 3:** _ _Protection_

_**Likelihood of this happening:** _ _Unknown (we need to talk about it)_

_**What to do:** _ _Have box of condoms ready. Tell him I have clean bill of health from test results that came in this week._

"You just got tested?"

"Yep, the whole STI battery. I'm good with whatever you want to do, though. I mean it. No pressure."

Will studied Sonny's face, looking for a clue, a hint of what Sonny wanted, but Sonny gave nothing away.

"And you know I'm clean, right? I mean, virgin ass and all?"

"Yes. I know."

"Um, well, we're both clean, so…without. Is that ok?"

Sonny grabbed the pad, put a check mark next to problem #3. _Resolved._ "Yep." _And_ _ **yes**_ _!_

__

_**Problem 4:** _ _Can't find prostate_

_**Likelihood of this happening:** _ _Unknown_

_**What to do:** _ _Option a) don't worry about it; this will be amazing whether or not we find it. Option b) try different angles and watch Will's face (or, if he's topping, make sure to tell him if he's found it, sexily of course)._

Will's pupils widened, his breath hitching. Ok, this was getting into…somewhat more advanced _stuff_ territory. He looked at Sonny, not sure what to say.

"Shall we skip this one?" Sonny suggested.

"Please." They'd need to work up to that one, maybe.

__

_**Problem 5:** _ _Pain or discomfort_

_**Likelihood of this happening:** _ _Medium for both of us_

_**What to do:** _ _Lots of lube (reminder to self: I just bought three different kinds). Lots of prep. Let Will know not all guys like penetration and it's totally ok if he doesn't like it. I can bottom. Or we can table butt-love altogether._

 

"Keep going, ok?" Sonny suggested quietly when Will stared at him, wide-eyed and bright red after these last two. "Five and six kind of go together…."

__

_**Problem 6:** _ _Position (who tops / bottoms)_

_**Likelihood of this happening:** _ _We need to talk about it._

_**What to do:** _ _Suggest trying both / flip flop. Figure out which he wants to try first, either by interpreting body language or asking outright if unclear. Flip flop will also help with Problems 2 (premature, since we'll do it repeatedly throughout the night) and 5 (pain/discomfort, since Will can experience a variety of positions to find what he likes)._

 

"Oh fuck," Will whispered. The dull, delicious ache that had been (re)building in his groin was ratcheting. The thought of all this, all this with _Sonny -_ Will wanted to laugh and cry and more than anything just wanted this night to last forever.

"It's too much, isn't it? And it's not romantic and it wasn't even meant for you to see so I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Let's – can we just forget this ever happened? It's no big deal, you don't have to worry, we can just go back to the way things were…" Sonny rambled before trailing off.

"Sonny, no. This is perfect. _You're_ perfect. I want…I want to tell you. What I want, I mean. I want you inside me, first. I've wanted that since the day I met you, actually, when I slammed into you at home plate and you were under me and so hot and you smelled so amazing I just wanted to _lick_ you. And then…and then I would love to be inside you. I can't even imagine what that will feel like but I definitely want that too."

Putting down the pad, Will turned to Sonny and brought his hands to cup Sonny's cheeks. "Babe, thank you, so much, for letting me see your list." Will leaned in closer, wrapped his hands at the back of Sonny's neck and pressed his face into Sonny's throat.

Sonny let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Thank god. I was so worried. Because, um, I'm kind of falling a little in love with you. Ok, not really 'falling,' actually, because I've already fallen. And also not really 'a little,' more like a lot. And the thought of making love with you tonight…I just…"

Will's eyes were stinging and his cock was stiffening and his heart was pounding fit to burst because holy shit & fuck yeah & hallelujah & best day ever because Sonny was in love with him, not just loved him but was _in love_ with him, and this was _happening_. Tonight.

Will stood up and extended a hand to Sonny, who took it. Will led them to Sonny's bedroom, now absolutely prepared to have his world shaken, because Sonny was prepared enough for the both of them.

And it wasn't until just a little later – wasn't until he saw Will spread out on the bed, waiting just for him, writhing and naked and gorgeous and needy – that Sonny realized the utter futility of hoping a list could actually prepare him for this. Because really, how does one even begin to prepare for the meant to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter. I promise.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butt-love time!

You wanna know what's really hard to prepare for, though? Kind of impossible to prepare for, actually?

The fact that no matter how loving and sweet you plan on being the first time you're together, it turns out you become kind of a _beast_ when your boyfriend is laid out for you, writhing and naked and gorgeous and needy.

And really, Sonny probably could've (should've?) predicted that making love with Will would present (yet another) opportunity to question all that thought he knew about himself, cause that's what being around Will did to him. Fuck, even the very first words he'd ever said to Will – stupid, cruel words blurted in confusion because Will's mere proximity fucked so badly with his head– had been horribly out of character ( _daddy's trust fund, mediocre athleticism? What shit things to say_ ).

That intro was followed by even more confusion and conflict, a feeling of… _something_ …so overwhelming that had Sonny channeled it the only way he could think of, viciously shattering the one thing that mattered most to Will. And never mind that he now struggled every day with the deep regret that came with throwing that devil's pitch; the fact was that sometimes when he and Will were together, the Sonny he thought he knew checked out and a far more… _complicated…_ creature took his place.

And so despite all the sweetness he'd planned, despite that he'd listed out the many ways he'd be loving and tender, what he hadn't accounted for was the possibility that making love with Will would bring about that other, more complicated self – a self that, it turned out, was far more into _racy_ - _and_ - _hot_ than _soft_ - _and_ - _sweet_.

Yeah, he definitely hadn't seen _that_ Sonny coming.

Good thing, then, that "unplanned" in this circumstance only ended up meaning "more spectacular."

* * *

Of course, primal and lusty were hardly how things got started. On the contrary: after gently undressing each other and tumbling softly onto the bed, the two had caressed and fondled and lovingly rubbed along and against each other. Things were progressing exactly how Sonny had prepared, flawlessly soft and gentle, filled with loving body worship and delicate devotion and blushing requests for permission: _Can I touch you here? Yeah, you like that? How about here?_

Then came a hint of what was to come:

"Oh my _god_." Sonny was kneeling between Will's legs, and the words were punched almost reluctantly from his lips as stared at the sight before him.

"Wh- what?" Will stuttered, lifting his head, wanting to see what was triggering Sonny.

Sonny was staring at Will, specifically at a part of Will that no one _ever_ got to see. He raised his eyes, clouded with lust, to Will's lovely flushed face.

It felt transgressive to ask, but Sonny just couldn't help it. Will just looked so fucking _delicious_ there _,_ tight and pink and exposed.

"I just…I want to taste you. _Here._ Can I, please?" Sonny's throat was working visibly, a hot blush reddening his cheeks. He licked his lips nervously.

Will was almost certain this particular topic hadn't been on Sonny's list, but, well, yeah: if Sonny wanted to taste him, Will wanted to be tasted.

"Yes. Anything. Anywhere," he whispered.

And then Sonny's mouth was on him, tongue _in_ him, hot and wet and unexpected and _oh my fucking god the things no one tells you you'll want to do when you're in love._

Will's body thrummed and twisted against and onto Sonny's strong fingers and wet mouth. It felt unbelievable, unlike anything else he'd ever experienced; only Sonny, Will thought, could make something so fucking _kinky_ feel so fucking _perfect._

And then, of course, Will wanted to reciprocate and Sonny, of course, let him, because that's what you do when your insanely hot boyfriend wants to tongue you. You thank the fates and you say yes and you try not to come all over yourself as he kisses and licks you open.

* * *

If they'd had the presence of mind just then to think about it, they might have realized that foreplay of this kind did not exactly portend 'sweet-and-gentle.' But of course no one was doing much thinking at that moment, because it's hard to think when your cock's on fire and your ass feels like it won the fucking lottery.

And then it was time, finally time, and Lustmonkey Sonny stepped back to let Sweet Sonny step in. Will was laying under him and Sonny was lining up and looking at Will with so much love and tenderness that Will's heart felt fit to burst.

"Wait, wait, just…" Will whispered suddenly when Sonny started gently pushing forward, his eyes wide-open and shining _._

"What? What is it, sweetie?"

Will struggled to find the words. He just needed a second, needed a freeze frame to memorize Sonny's angelic visage in the moment before they first made love. Will ran his fingers over Sonny's cheeks and lips and neck as if he couldn't decide where to land, as if he wanted his hands to be everywhere at once.

He then brought his palms to cup his boyfriend's face. "Ok. Ok, now," he whispered, and Sonny pushed forward slowly, gently, watching Will's face and ready to pull back at the slightest sign of pain or doubt, but Will just dropped his hands from one set of Sonny's cheeks to the other, lifted his hips slightly to push Sonny toward him, and felt his body opening in welcome.

The stretch, the hot pressure, the penetration - pure _bliss._ Will's fingers were stroking up and down Sonny's back, and Sonny was gently sliding in and out of Will's body, drawing a series of soft mewling sounds from Will with every tender thrust.

And **_oh_** _my_ _**god**_ was that hot. _Too hot_. And as for Sonny's resolve to go slow, to keep things sweet and vanilla for Will's first time? Well, give him credit for trying...

But the thing was, Will had spent the last few months studying his boyfriend's reactions and desires, and after a few long, steady strokes, he could see a subtle strain marking Sonny's features. Will slowly became aware, in fact, that Sonny's body seemed to be tensing and trembling in ways that didn't quite align with what was happening between them, and he was pretty sure that Sonny's glassy eyes and hitching breath were not merely indicative of pure, uncomplicated pleasure.

And actually, the more Will watched Sonny's face, brows furrowing in concentration and lips pressing together in restraint, the more it became obvious that Sonny was holding something back.

Putting his hands firmly on Sonny's waist, staying Sonny's next gentle thrust, Will caught Sonny's eye and held it. "What?" he whispered.

Sonny shook his head, tried to go back to his sweet tender pumping. "Everything's perfect. I love you."

"Sonny." Will's voice held a warning, a 'your-list-promised-that-we'd-communicate' kind of warning. "Tell me."

_Fuck. Forgive me. "_ I can't _."_

"You have to. Tell me. Does this not feel good?"

Sonny's groan was almost pained. "That's...no, it's the opposite. I - I can't...it's too..."

Will smiled in understanding. His boyfriend wasn't gonna veer off course without Will's permission.

Will knew just what to do.

"Too what? Too too tight, too good? Tell me, babe. Tell me how it feels to be so hot and hard inside of me," Will whispered, leading Sonny in the direction he was pretty certain Sonny was desperate to go.

And yeah, that was exactly the permission Sonny needed. Though he could barely make sense of his own wrecked thoughts, his boyfriend had called it perfectly.

"Don't hate me. It's just…when you're under me like that, moving that way, you are just so fucking sexy I can't help it - I just wanna _ravish_ you. Don't wanna be gentle, just wanna pound you senseless and make you scream and shove so deeply inside you that you'll feel it for _weeks_ ," he confessed.

Will just wiggled his eyebrows and gifted Sonny with a lascivious grin. "So do it," he ordered.

* * *

Months before, Will had struggled with the fact that the same guy who had just shattered his bat was the next minute tenderly caring for a hit-and-run bike victim. That the same guy who had gotten so pissed at Will for not accepting bat blood-money was just a few days later calling a time-out because he was worried Will was having a heatstroke.

Those whiplash contrasts had at first caused Will nothing but pain. But now? By now Will loved the whole package, no longer thought about his boyfriend in terms of Sweet Sonny or Mean Sonny, Thoughtless Sonny or Thoughtful Sonny, Patient Sonny or Jealous Sonny.

To Will, he was simply My Amazing Boyfriend Sonny.

And whatever his boyfriend wanted, Will wanted to give to him, to give to them both. To further drive home his point, Will raised his back and pelvis, lifting them both up, and then letting the power of gravity slam them back down, still connected, onto the mattress.

And that did the trick. Permission granted, Sonny – sweet, thoughtful, list-making, reassuring, conflicted, tender Sonny – let out a fierce, primal, _pornographic_ growl and snapped his hips forward, driving himself desperately into Will's hot core. Pulling back until just the fat tip of his cock remained in Will's body, he rammed forward again, pounding Will into the mattress. And then he shifted, just a little, and Will just about _howled_ as Sonny's angle brought the tip of his cock into contact with the smooth surface of Will's prostate. Harder and deeper, Sonny possessed Will as sweat pooled on his brow and a string of feverish compliments tore from his lips ( _so hot so tight for me god I just wanna hear you scream wanna make you cum so hard oh_ _ **fuck**_ _Will I just love you so_ _fucking_ _much)._

Sonny was completely overcome by pure sensation, crushing his lips to Will's mouth, shoving his tongue deep, keeping Will pinned under him while he drove himself faster and faster into Will's body, maintaining the angle that had him hitting Will's prostate with every pump.

And then it was suddenly too much, too perfect, too hot and glorious and insanely pleasurable and Sonny was coming and coming, his deep growl morphing into a breathless keen as his body emptied deep inside Will.

As for Will - he had had every intention of staving off his own release til it was his turn to top, but here's the thing about making someone come that hard: it makes you feel like a goddamn superhero. Trying to delay a shattering orgasm when the person you love most in the world is sobbing your name and peppering your face with kisses and trying his damnest to keep from crying because you've just fucked wave after wave of love and lust from his heart and body?

Not possible.

So Will joined his boyfriend at the finish line, both of them coming and trembling and panting until they were gasping and boneless and utterly, mind-blowingly sated.

* * *

They had tired each other out, and both were perfectly content to just lay there, sticky with sweat and come, post-coitally cuddling and kissing gently, affirming that despite all they had failed to plan for, both were deeply okay with what had just transpired.

Will had been tucked into his usual spot against Sonny, with his boyfriend's fingers rubbing gently up and down his back, for a good 10 minutes before either of them spoke.

"Will?"

"Mmmm?"

"'I love you' doesn't even begin to cover it, you know?"

Will smiled. "Yeah. And I more than love you too."

* * *

Sonny must have fallen asleep because next thing he knew a soft warm cloth was being rubbed against his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes to see his boyfriend thoughtfully and thoroughly cleaning him up.

At the sound of Sonny's soft moan of pleasure, Will looked up and apologized.

"Sorry, babe, I didn't mean to wake you up," he whispered. Sonny grinned, and Will smiled in response. "What?"

"I'm just feeling really lucky right now." Sonny ran his fingers through Will's hair.

In response to Sonny's caresses, the nature of Will's ministrations underwent a slight change. "Speaking of lucky…," he murmured. Moving away from Sonny's belly, Will instead focused a bit lower down, running the wet cloth over Sonny's hardening shaft. Satisfied with the reaction he was getting, he then replaced cloth with tongue, then licked his way up Sonny's body, moving from cock to hipbone to belly button to chest.

And of course Will couldn't help but veer down the side of Sonny's chest after sucking his boyfriend's nipples. Because Sonny's armpits were _awesome._

Sonny laughed as Will laved the fur along his underarms, but he couldn't deny that seeing and feeling Will's wet tongue worshiping this part of his body kinda did something to him. Sonny's emotional response was almost the polar opposite of the primal, alpha feeling that had overtaken him when buried balls-deep in his boyfriend, actually; this was a feeling of pure and simple awe at this sweet, loving, absolutely gorgeous creature he got to call his own.

Sonny sighed in deep pleasure, rubbing his hands along Will's cheek as Will licked and kissed. "I want you, babe, inside me. Think you're almost ready?"

Sonny could feel Will's smile, could see the curve of Will's cheek though Will's face was still half-hidden in Sonny's armpit. "I am," he murmured into Sonny's skin.

Will then slid out from Sonny's embrace and turned to prop himself against the headboard, legs bent at the knees in front of him, cock hard and ready. "C'mere," he invited, pulling Sonny on to his lap.

Sonny straddled Will's body, facing his boyfriend, and lifted himself up on his knees til he was hovering over Will's erection. "Babe, can you reach the lube?"

Will reached over and grabbed one of the three tubes Sonny had thoughtfully placed on the bedside table earlier. He handed it to Sonny.

Sonny squeezed a generous dollop onto his fingers, and then brought his hand down to rub the slick all over Will, watching Will's face contort with pleasure as he smoothed and pulled and tugged.

He then put another large drop on his fingers to rub for a few seconds at his own entrance.

"Ok," he whispered, lining Will's cock against his hole.

"Don't you need me to, ah, prep you?" Will asked uncertainly, when it seemed that Sonny planned to simply lower himself down.

"Your tongue earlier – my god, that was so hot – I think I'm still good…." And with that he sunk down slowly on to Will, gasping at the breach as he impaled himself.

And damn if Will's eyes didn't fill up with tears, because it was instantly clear to him that no amount of preparation could've equipped him for the sheer and utter ecstasy – physical, emotional, sexual – that he felt when his cock was surrounded by Sonny's tight, clutching heat. He threw his arms around Sonny's shoulders, stroking his fingers in Sonny's hair, pressing his body as close to Sonny's as he possibly could. He tried to look away, to subtly wipe away his tears before they could leak out of the corner of his eyes.

Observant Sonny wasn't going to let the wetness go. "Are you ok, babe? Does this hurt? Is it too tight?" he asked worriedly, pulling back to peer at Will's face.

"It's perfect. Sonny, thank you. Thank you."

And what exactly are you supposed to do you do when your ridiculously adorable, utterly sexy, totally giving and game boyfriend actually _thanks_ you for making love with him? You rise and fall, you lift and land, and you focus on giving him a cornucopia of physical sensations that surpass his every possible hope and expectation.

So that is precisely what Sonny did, humbly and happily.

* * *

"Babe?"

"Yes, Sonny?"

"You ok?"

Sonny's arms were wrapped around Will, whose head was resting on Sonny's chest. Will hummed happily and snuggled closer against his boyfriend.

"I…I mean, before, with the…I - I kinda lost it on you a little and I just want to make sure you're ok…"

Will propped himself up so that he could see Sonny's face. Sonny looked back at him uncertainly.

"Oh, are you asking me if I'm ok with the fireworks and passion?" Will clarified.

_Fireworks and passion._ Sonny recognized those as the exact words he'd used to describe their relationship a few nights earlier, during their picnic on the field.

"I – I guess so. It's just – are you really ok? I mean, things got a little out of hand there, didn't they?"

"If by 'out of hand' you mean 'totally fucking amazing and better than I could have possibly imagined,' then yes, things got out of hand," Will laughed.

"You don't feel…used?"

Will was both touched and annoyed. _I am in love with you, you idiot. How do you not get that?_ His thighs felt sore, his butt was a bit achy, and his dick hadn't gotten this much action in – well, ever. "Hell yeah I feel used. My whole body feels used – wonderfully, thoroughly used. And now I want you to use me again."

Sonny laughed in response. No way in hell was he gonna say no to that.

* * *

The next time Will awoke, Sonny was propped up next to him in bed, their legs tangling under the sheets. An iPad was resting on Sonny's lap, and Will eyes widened comically when he saw what Sonny was looking at.

Bats. Voodoos, to be exact.

Sonny felt Will shifting against him, and turned to look at his boyfriend. What greeted Sonny was a huge, ridiculous, loving grin.

"I'm thinking maybe an alloy barrel this time?" Sonny said, then moved the laptop to the bedside table so he could gather Will in a hug.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect to me," Will replied, and then shifted up to kiss Sonny's cheek before snuggling back down into Sonny's arms. "So, my sexy boyfriend the bat researcher, what Voodoo models look promising this year?"

_To be continued…._


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days in bed, and then an afternoon at the ballpark.

They didn't get out of bed for two days.

 

Ok, well, that's not entirely true. Both managed to (barely) make it to their respective Thursday and Friday classes, and Sonny occasionally got up to cook so he could feed Will, and they definitely carved out time for a shower or two (along with one very soapy, very memorable, and very messy bubble bath), but for all intents and purposes the days that followed Butt-Love Night were spent between the sheets.

Two days of _soft-nasty-sweet-rough-gentle-sweaty-delicious-slick_ and almost entirely _naked_.

And not that you're judging, but just in case you were: if you'd been waiting your whole life to find your meant to be, would _you_ be so eager to get out of bed? Didn't think so.

Eventually, though, game day rolled around and it was time to get up.

 

It was Sonny's fault they were late: both in uniform, they were freshly bathed and heading out when Sonny thought he'd try a little something. Just for laughs, he mischievously pulled up his jersey a smidge, flashing Will a wicked smile along with a smooth inch or two of tanned silky stomach.

Will stared. "Sonny…" he warned.

"Yes, babe?"

"Put that away."

"What, this?" Sonny ran his fingers delicately against the skin along the waist of his uniform pants.

"Sonny, I mean it."

"Mmm hmm." Sonny raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"I am telling you, mister – you have three seconds. One, two – "

" _OOOoomph_." Sonny was suddenly sandwiched between Will and the sofa. "HEY, no fair, that was only two!"

"Blame this," Will replied, sliding his hands along Sonny's hot smooth stomach before bringing all coherent speech to an end with a hard kiss against Sonny's lips.

Forty-five minutes and a quick (second) shower later, they were back in uniform and heading out, for real this time.

 

* * *

 

The jar was on a bench the near the dugout and they were all staring at it.

"I'm going broke. We really need to be done with this jar," sighed Ben.

"Seriously, and they should also do it soon because I'm worried about Will's waistline," Jose added sagely.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elliot asked him.

"Dude, do you have any idea how many calories are in sperm?"

"Ew," said Andy.

"Not really. It tastes fine, kinda like alfalfa sprouts with salt, don't you think?" said Jose.

Andy looked at Jose in confusion. "You're not gay."

"Yeah, but what guy hasn't tasted his own…?" Andy was shaking his head violently.

"Really? Haven't you been curious?" Ben asked in surprise. To his knowledge, self-tasting kind of an essential right of passage.

"Not at all." Andy looked squeamish.

"Dude, you are beyond vanilla," said Ben.

"Good thing you have an armpit fetish or you'd really be pathetic," Elliot added.

"IT IS NOT A FETISH!"

"Whatever," said Ben. "And by the way, I call bullshit, Jose. Sperm does not have that many calories."

"Does so."

"Bet," Ben challenged.

"Dollar," Jose wagered.

"I have no more dollars. Goddamn jar." They all warmed up, stretching and bending while standing near and admiring the jar. They'd miss it.

Then Ben hauled out his laptop, ready to do some investigating.

 

When Will and Sonny came upon Will's teammates a few minutes later, the group was hunched over Ben's laptop, once again pilfering WiFi.

Only this time, they weren't focused on images of hairy armpits.

"Only 5-20 calories, idiot," Ben said.

"Whatever. But look, it's got zinc and calcium. That's cool," Jose reported. "That can help prevent tooth decay."

Will and Sonny were now within hearing distance and caught the tail end of the exchange. "Do we even want to know what you're looking up right now?" Will asked, remembering the Great Armpit Debate.

"Hey guys!" Andy turned to greet them. "We'll tell you but you gotta answer our question first." Grinning and pointing to the jar, Andy raised his brows in anticipation.

Sonny and Will exchanged a glance, partially intimate, partially public boast. Will gave a slight nod and Sonny had his go-ahead.

"Claimed!" Sonny announced archly, grabbing a handful of Will's firm tush. _  
_

"I got some too," Will said almost shyly, trying to point behind his back to Sonny's butt.

Sonny had just enough time to plant a light kiss on Will's shoulder before Jose grabbed Will in a bear hug, slapping Sonny on the shoulder at the same time.

Hearty congrats were then shared all around.

"Thank you. This is not at all awkward," Will said awkwardly. "Ok, moving on. Why are you looking at - " he leaned forward to stare at the computer screen "- oh fuck! Seriously, you guys?"

"Blame Jose," said Ben. "He was worried about your health. Turns out, however, that semen has a surprisingly high nutritional value."

"Well since you weren't making butt-love I figured you were…ah…yeah...and I'd heard that jizz is calorie-loaded, so..." Jose trailed off and even had the grace to blush.

Jose then turned to Elliot in order to change the subject. "Hey, I said butt-love. Do we still have to give the jar a dollar?"

Elliot shook his head. "Nope." He then picked up the jar and held it over his head almost reverentially. "I hereby bequeath this jar, filled in your honor, to the two of you as we celebrate this momentous occasion."

"Shut up. And thank you," Will said, taking the jar.

"Yes, thank you. Will, can I see the jar for a sec?" Will brought the jar to Sonny and they all watched as Sonny grabbed a handful of crumpled ones. He counted out ten before shoving the rest back in.

"I've been wondering which of you introduced my boyfriend to the armpit fetish," Sonny said. No one said a thing. "Fess up," Sonny demanded.

Will glanced apologetically at Andy. Sonny followed Will's gaze.

"It's not a fetish, dammit!" Andy grumbled.

Sonny was surprised. "Really? _You_? Seems like more a Jose thing," he said.

Jose grinned while Andy frowned, regretting yet again the day he'd admitted his kink (NOT fetish).

But then Sonny smoothed out the ten ones he'd taken from the butt-love jar and slapped them on the table in front of Andy. "Thank you, man. Just – thanks."

Will handed Sonny the jar, then ran his hand upward along Sonny's underarm before sliding his arm over Sonny's shoulder. "Yeah - kink, fetish, whatever. Armpits are awesome."

"Told ya," Andy said, pocketing the cash with a vindicated smirk.

 

 

Sonny was about to head over to join his team when a woman's loud voice called from behind him.

At the sudden sound, Sonny froze.

"Oh, shit. Babe, I'm so sorry for what's about to happen," he whispered quickly. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around.

"Hi mom!" he said guardedly. "I didn't know you and dad were coming today...?"

Sonny's mom was dressed in tailored neutral tweed and soft grey wool. Her lipstick was a soft frosted pink and not a single a hair dared spring out of place from her severe and heavily hair-sprayed bob. The only thing that looked remotely out of place were the little flecks of freshly-mown grass that stuck to her sensible but very expensive close-toed shoes as she trekked determinedly across the field toward her son.

Just to the side and slightly behind her walked a man about her age, dressed in checkered pants and a Brioni Italian cotton golf shirt, carrying his wife's classic Couch leather satchel in 'Britishtan'.

Will was instantly petrified.

"Sonny, we've been wanting to see a game all season and finally got tired of waiting for an invite." Sonny's mom leaned forward and planted a micro-kiss on Sonny's cheek before pulling back to look at him with a scolding semi-smile.

Seeing Sonny holding a jar full of cash, however, her smile froze in place. "Oh dear. Sonny, you're not - " her voice dipped to a whisper – "you're not _gambling_ again, are you?"

"What do you mean, gambling _again_?" Sonny asked, shifting the jar from one side of his body to the other protectively.

"Don't you remember, that one time…?" her eyebrows rose as she nodded knowingly, her eyes meanwhile raking the faces of the men in uniform all around her. "Are these boys leading you astray?"

"Sheesh Mom, are you talking about that thing from third grade? When I earned a stupid dollar for being able to shove 13 grapes in my mouth at once? That was hardly gambling," Sonny groused.

"Still, Sonny, you know what they say about addictive personalities. I just wouldn't want you to get into any trouble. You know how I worry." She was now giving each of the guys stinkeye in turn. "If it's not gambling, why are you holding a jar full of money?"

Sonny looked desperately toward his dad, who stepped in to help him out. "Now, Adrienne, let's not overreact here. Sonny's not a gambler and it seems to me his only addiction is to the singe life, right son?" Justin clapped his son on the shoulder in greeting while with his other hand he starting to scan the messages in his cell phone.

Will was staring at Sonny's family like he was trying to make sense of genetics.

Sonny cleared his throat and then looked at Will, who looked back at him wide-eyed. "Um, actually, mom and dad, I would like you to meet someone. This is Will Horton. My boyfriend. Will, these are my parents, Adrienne and Justin."

Adrienne's jaw dropped for a millisecond before she regained her composure. Setting her steely gaze at Will, she extended a delicate hand for Will to shake. "Will Horton. Hmm. It's nice to meet you."

"Y-you too," Will stuttered, intimidated as hell.

"Will, pleasure to meet you," Justin seconded, taking his eyes off the texting and giving Will a calculated look. His handshake just this side of too firm to be truly friendly. "Hope you're treating our son well."

Will kinda felt like a butterfly pinned to a board, being closely inspected. He smiled nervously, his eyes darting from parent to the other, hoping he'd be judged worthy.

Finally, nodding curtly, Adrienne put her hand briefly on Will's upper arm, her manicured nails digging softly into his flesh. "Don't let the gambling problem put you off, Will. You will never find a better boy than my Sonny."

Will nodded in terrified agreement, not sure what to say.

Sonny knew to move this along - quickly. "OK! Mom, Dad, why don't you have a seat on the bleachers; game's gonna start soon." Shoving them gently toward the seats, Sonny turned to Will the moment they were out of earshot. "I'm sorry. Don't leave me," he whispered into Will's ear.

Will pulled back to look into Sonny's eyes, then smiled and leaned forward to kiss Sonny on the tip of his nose. "Don't be an idiot."

Sonny sighed, thankful for his boyfriend's naturally kind disposition. "Remember when I told you I wanted to introduce you to my family? I meant it, absolutely. But I admit that I was considerably less excited about introducing them to you…."

"Don't be ridiculous. They seem very nice," Will replied, trying very hard to mean it.

"Just you wait; if this game is anything like the last one they came to, you'll know exactly why I don't invite them..." And with that warning, Sonny gave Will a final kiss before jogging to the other side of the field to join his team.

 

* * *

 

The game was fine – a little hitting, a bit of missing, some dappled sunshine and the occasionally impressive play. Will was determined to play extra well, wanting to impress Sonny's parents. Not that the play on the field seemed to matter to them one bit: Justin was texting, and Adrienne was just sitting primly, taking discreet nips from what appeared to be a small silver flask.

In Will's first at-bat, he hit a two-run RBI, which he figured was about right. Mindful that his success could only come at Sonny's expense, he had decided that one good hit would suffice to let Sonny's parents see he and Sonny were well-matched. He wanted to impress them, not incite them. But when he looked at the stands, hoping to see a sign of approval from the Kiriakis family, all he saw was Adrienne still looking stoic.

By the next inning, nothing much had changed. Sonny's dad was still texting, and Sonny's mom was still nipping, only now the flask looked more golden, and Will could swear it had a slightly different shape.

Will thought he must be seeing things.

He was sure he was seeing things when the flask turned bronze the next inning. _Huh?_

 

 

At Adrienne's first heckle, Will thought he was not just seeing things but also hearing things. Sonny was pitching (not to Will, thankfully) when he threw an errant ball.

"Ball!" called the ump.

"Wrong!" called Sonny's mom.

Sonny looked at his mom in the bleachers, his face worried. Will could see Sonny mouthing "mom, _no_ " in her direction. She barely acknowledged him.

Sonny's next throw straddled the strike zone.

"Ball two!"

"What the hell?" Adrienne yelled.

Sonny was shaking his head at his mom. _Stop it._

Thankfully the next pitch resulted in a pop-fly easily caught by the shortstop, thus retiring the side.

 

Will thought that whole thing had been kind of weird, but Adrienne was back to sitting pretty, now sipping from another silver flask. And things were quiet and normal and kind of boring until it was Sonny turn again at bat.

The first pitch was low – just not too low - over the plate. Sonny elected not to swing.

"Strike!" said the ump.

"Idiot!" said Sonny's mom.

Sonny hit a single the next pitch, and Adrienne cheered loudly as he ran to first. "Suck it!" she yelled in the direction of Will's team.

 

* * *

 

Sonny was trying, almost to the point of self-sabotage, to get through the game quickly. His pitches were spot-on and mostly meatballs, easier to keep in the strike zone that way.

This is because every time the ump called a ball, Sonny's mom went just a little more apeshit. In fact, with every emptied flask, she turned in to a louder, more avid, and far more heckling fan.

Fifth inning:

"Ball!"

"Hey, buy a freakin' blow-up doll and stop screwin' the pitcher!" Adrienne stood up, shaking her fist at the ump. By this point the fans who had been seated on either side of her had scooted far away, until only Justin was still near her on the bleachers. He, however, was still too buried in his texting to notice that things weren't quite as they should be.

Next inning:

"Ball!"

"Did it hurt, pullin' the call outa your ASS that way?" She stood up again, this time wiggling her scrawny butt.

Sonny was blushing furiously, staring daggers at his mom. She waved to him happily. "I love you baby! You're doing awesome! You're the BEST pitcher EVER!"

Sonny put his hand to his head and squeezed his temple, breathing deeply. He looked to Will, his expression worried. "Yep. Best pitcher ever," Will mouthed in affirmation, his eyes conveying love and compassion. Sonny breathed easier.

Seventh inning:

"Ball!"

"Motherfucker!" This time when Adrienne stood up, she wobbled.

"Alright, lady. That's it – you're oughta here!" The ump was pointing at Adrienne angrily.

"Like hell I am! That's my baby boy on the mound! Don't blame me for the fact that diarrhea has more consistency than your friggin strike zone!" She cracked herself up and let out a raucous cackle.

At that, even Justin looked up. "Wha- what's going on?"

The players on both teams were getting antsy. The ump tried to reign in some order. "Sir, your wife is apparently drunk off her ass. Please leave."

"Hey!" said Justin, oblivious to the sorry state of Adrienne's condition but ever the faithful spouse. "No one talks to a Kiriakis this way!"

"Ma'am, please..."

"My son coulda been in the major leagues! He would have been, too, if I had made him eat his vegetables! I let him down, and I love him so much! So...(hiccup)...much." She then sagged into Justin, who was still glaring at the ump.

 

The players on both teams were now up, milling around like spooked sheep. This was so not how they played intramural baseball. Someone on Sonny's team bumped into someone on Will's team, and the bumping spread out rapidly...

…and that was that. It was the first, and most likely would be the last, Salem University intramural brawl. The ump was whistling like crazy, calling the game over, while players from both teams stormed the field.

Will could see from the sidelines, where he was standing to avoid the mess on the field, that poor Sonny appeared to be frozen on the mound, a ball still held in his hand as if the game had a chance of resuming. Will grabbed the butt-love jar with one hand and then threaded his way through the shoving bodies to grab Sonny's hand with the other, yanking him away from the melee.

 

* * *

 

"Oh my god, Will, I am so so sorry," Sonny said as they walked quickly back to Will's house hand in hand. Sonny couldn't get away from the field fast enough.

"It's ok, babe. Really, it's fine. That was…well…that was really interesting. I'm glad I got to meet your parents."

Sonny stopped in his tracks. "You're kidding, right?"

Will shook his head. "No, I'm not. Actually, I feel a lot better about introducing you to my folks now," he teased.

"Jerk," Sonny said unconvincingly.

"Seriously, though, I'm not trying to be an asshole with this question, but I can't - I can't tell if that was tragic or comic," Will admitted.

Sonny snorted out a laugh. "Good question. I'm gonna go with comic. My mom hardly ever drinks, but when she does, Watch. Out. She becomes like a mama bear and god help whoever fucks with her cub." Sonny looked at Will. "I'm the cub in this scenario, by the way."

"Yeah, I got that, you dork. So, like, how often does this happen?"

"Well, let's just say there's a reason I don't invite my folks to games...."

Will pondered that for a moment. "There's something I've wondered about for a while. When people drink, do you think that their personalities actually change, which is why they do things they wouldn't do when they're sober? Or is it more that when they drink, they simply break down the barriers that prevent them from doing the things they'd love to do but don't _allow_ themselves to do when they're sober?"

Sonny nodded his head, letting Will know he understood the question. "I- I think in my mom's case, she'd love to be that way all the time. Her love is fierce, but she doesn't know how to express it. I think that's why she started bringing flasks to my games, because she needed liquid courage to let out her inner beast. Seriously, give my mom a few shots and a reason to defend me and...well, you saw what happens."

"It's gotta be nice in some ways, being that loved," Will said.

Sonny stopped suddenly and then turned to stare at Will. "I never thought about it that way before." They started walking again. "Thanks," Sonny then added softly.

"You're welcome. So tell me, should I be worried next time she sees me? Will she associate me with this game?" Will asked.

"Naw, she'll have forgotten this whole thing happened, or she'll pretend she has," Sonny reassured him. "And speaking of forgetting, can we go back to bed now? I could really use something else to focus on."

"Yes. I will always say yes," Will replied, and they picked up the pace as they headed back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this and am so thankful that you all seem to enjoy reading it, but I reckon we're getting close to a good place to stop for a while. I'm gonna write two more chapters, and then take some time off from this fic. If you have thoughts or ideas on how you'd like things to play out, I'm open to suggestions...!
> 
> Also - credit is due to a variety of sources on the internet for Adrienne's ump insults, which I modified for the story but whose genesis was the heckling smarts of other people.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans. And also having some awesome sex. Sorry about that (not really).

"Will! Oh my god, why didn't you _tell_ me?!"

"I'm telling you now, mom." Will was blushing. "It's…I really love this guy."

"You do? How long have you been seeing him? What's his name? Is he cute? Well of course he's cute – my god, look at you, you could have anyone. Is he nice? He's not too old, is he? He's not, like, one of your professors, is he?!" Sami was on a roll, barreling forward in her hyperactive fashion. "Does he treat you well? Have you had sex with him yet? What color hair does he have? How are his teeth? What - "

"Wait – wait. Mom. MOM! Stop with the questions for a second. Let me - um, ok, we've been together for about three months, his name is Sonny, and yeah, I think he's really nice-looking." Will blushed a little pinker. "I don't remember all the rest of your questions but, um, I really like him and I'm, ah, ready to introduce him to my family."

"YAY! FUN! This'll be great! Should we have a gathering here? Who should we invite? What does he like to eat? Does he have any dietary restrictions? Should he bring his parents over too?"

"NO. I mean, no thanks, mom. Let's keep it small, ok? How about just you and me and Sonny and maybe EJ and… I don't know, would it be weird to also invite dad? And maybe Grandma Marlena? That's too many, isn't it. He'll run for the hills, won't he?"

Will was looking at his mom in a panic. Sami, in turn, was trying to act just a little calmer now, because even to her it was obvious that her excited energy was just making Will more nervous.

Still, FINALLY! She'd been waiting YEARS for this, and she wanted to make sure that Will's guy got a good impression of their family.

"Don't worry, Will," Sami said confidently. "I'll take care of everything. Your job will just be to show up with that hot man of yours and have a great time."

"Are you sure?" Will wanted very much to believe that things could be so simple, evidence from his history notwithstanding.

"Positive. How's next Friday?"

 

 

"Sonny?"

"Yes, babe?"

"I – I'd like to invite you to have dinner with me on Friday."

"Sure, that sounds fun." Sonny thought about it for a moment. "I gotta say, though, it's almost weird that you're asking me like this. It makes me realize that we've been spending so much time together I kind of just assumed we'd be together then anyway."

Will smiled. "I know. It felt weird even asking, actually. What does that say about our relationship, exactly?"

"It says I love you and want to be with you all the time. Is that ok with you?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Ok then. So, date night Friday. Where would you like to go?"

"Um, how about my mom's house?"

Sonny's eyebrows rose as he replied: "I'm – I'm going to meet your family?"

"If you want to," Will said shyly.

"Fuck yeah!"

Within a few hours, though, Sonny had come to realize that in addition to excitement at the prospect of meeting Will's family, he was also feeling nervous. _What if they don't like me? What if we have nothing to talk about? What if I say something stupid?_

He thought about making a list, but then figured it might be best to just talk it out with Will first. Good thing, too, because Will had his own reservations, mostly centered on the fear that Sonny would think his family too unconventional and intrusive. In the end they agreed that Will's job would be to soften the weirdness of anything his family said to Sonny, and Sonny's job would be to reassure Will that everything was ok.

Good thing they were both well-suited to their respective tasks.

 

 

All too soon it was next Friday and Will wasn't feeling ready yet. "Sonny, just, they'll mean well but this is new to them, ok? I mean, I've never brought anyone over before and I'm just not really sure what they'll be like."

"Will, it's ok. Don't be so nervous. I mean, you've seen my mom, how much more embarrassing could your family be?"

Well... it turned out the answer to that question rested in on how one defined the " _much more_ " in " _much more_ embarrassing." Because by the end of the night, Will (and Sonny along with him) were just thankful to have survived a variety of Mortifying Family Moments:

The first occurred within seconds of their arrival. Sami had just opened the door in greeting and the three were still in the foyer, having just completed introductions.

 _Sami to Sonny and Will:_ "Wow, Will, he _is_ gorgeous! But if you want, Sonny, I can introduce you to someone who can fix that lower incisor…."

 _Sonny to Sami_ : "Um, thanks?"

 _Will to Sami:_ "MOM! For god's sake!"

 _Sami to Will:_ "What?!"

 _Will to Sonny:_ "Sonny, I am so sorry. I love that tooth. It's perfect. Please, please don't do anything to change your mouth."

 _Sonny to Will:_ "I won't. Everything is fine." (kiss)

The next occurred as they were sitting down to dinner. Sami had gone with a 70's theme for their meal ("It's FUN!" she insisted) and the spread of cocktail meatballs, deviled eggs, and chicken a la king were tasty albeit a little unconventional. The disco ball hanging from the dining room ceiling was just value-added.

Will and Sonny were seated opposite Grandma Marlena.

 _Grandma Marlena to Sonny and Will_ : "You boys look happy."

 _Will to Grandma Marlena_ : "We are, grandma. Very happy."

 _Grandma Marlena to Sonny_ : "Don't hurt him. I'll kick your ass."

 _Sonny to Grandma Marlena_ : "Yes, ma'am. I mean, no ma'am. I won't."

 _Will to Sonny_ : "Sonny, I am so sorry. I'd like to say she doesn't mean it, but I know she does."

 _Sonny to Will_ : "Not a problem. Everything is fine." (kiss)

And then this: EJ was sitting to the right of Sonny, while Will sat to Sonny's left. Will was happy that Sonny and EJ seemed to be having a nice conversation, something about Sonny's prospects with a business degree from Salem U. When EJ got up to help out with dessert, however, Sonny turned to Will in confusion.

 _Sonny to Will:_ "Babe, don't take this the wrong way, but is it possible that your stepdad is _flirting_ with me?"

 _Will to Sonny:_ "Sonny, I am so sorry. No, well, maybe. I don't know. He's just like that with everyone. It's weird, I know."

 _Sonny to Will:_ "No worries. Everything is fine." (kiss)

Then, over dessert, there was naturally a robust debate over proper fondue etiquette, particularly about the protocol for when food slips off the little fondue fork and into the chocolate.

 _Sami to the table at large_ : "You're supposed to kiss someone if your fruit falls off in the pot!"

 _EJ to Sami:_ "Darling, you're making that up."

 _Lucas to EJ:_ "I've heard that too."

_EJ gives Lucas stinkeye_

_Grandma Marlena to Lucas_ : "You might want to stay out of this."

 _Sonny, whose fallen fruit had triggered the debate in the first place, to Will_ : "Sounds ok to me. Everything is fine." (kiss)

 _Sami to the table at large_ : "Aren't they just _darling?"_

 _Will, to himself:_ "Oh dear lord."

And then it was over, and they'd just about survived it, but not before overhearing this exchange as they were leaving:

 _Lucas to Sami_ : "So, you reckon they've done it yet?"

 _Sami to Lucas_ : "I would hope so. Hell, if they're anything like we were, we'd be grandparents right now."

 _Lucas to Sami_ : "Yet another reason I'm on board with the gay thing. Us as grandparents, could you imagine?"

 _EJ to Lucas_ : "I'm going to walk you out now."

 _Will to Sonny_ : "I'm going to pretend you didn't hear any of that."

 _Sonny to Will_ : "Yeah. Everything is fine." (kiss)

In the end all Will could do was be glad he'd set a low bar: it may not have been the best introduction ever, but at least there was no heckling.

 

* * *

 

It was Saturday afternoon, exactly the right time to be naked, and Sonny knew he was being a teensy bit evil but he honestly couldn't help it. He was utterly mesmerized, having never seen anything so fucking gorgeous in his entire life _._

The things Will did to him – to his heart, sure, but also to his _body_ – never ceased to amaze.

The other thing that never ceased to amaze was Will's determination to make up for lost time. Poor guy had been of age for a while but hadn't had a sex-person to try things with, and now that Will had Sonny, he was ridiculously excited to experiment with all kinds of things. _Every_ kind of thing, actually.

Sonny hadn't thought his boyfriend could get any sexier, but yeah, he'd been delightfully wrong. Repeatedly. Right now included.

Will had been a blushing mess when he'd asked for this particular experience a few hours earlier: "I mean, you definitely don't have to if you don't want to. Or…and…I don't want, like, anything hardcore…just, you know, so that I can't touch you even though I want to, and I - I can't see you even though I know you're right there, watching me. Would that – is that ok?"

Sonny had watched Will squirm, seeing his boyfriend balance shame with determination, and at that moment Sonny would've said yes to all kinds of things. Yes to _every_ kind of thing.

"Yes," Sonny said.

And Sonny had reckoned that it'd be fun, and he could imagine how hot it would be to watch Will, totally still on the bed, arms and legs splayed and eyes softly blindfolded as he waited for Sonny's hands to activate him. That was the point, Sonny figured, at which things would get awesome.

He'd been wrong. Because what was actually happening? It was un _fucking_ believable.

 

Contrary to Sonny's expectations, Will wasn't in point of fact just lying there, pliant and waiting. Just the opposite: while Will's wrists and ankles were immobile, tied softly to the bedposts, the rest of him was writhing and moving moving moving, his chest heaving and muscles clenching and every limb flexing. And Will would just keep right on twisting and moaning until the instant that Sonny's lips touched the head of his penis.

And at that point, Will would simply _freeze_ , completely focused on the sensation of Sonny's mouth on him. And only then would the rest of his body actually still.

In those moments, the only sound in the room were Sonny's tongue laving and the only movement was Will's cock twitching in Sonny's mouth.

And it was so unexpected, so contrary to what Sonny had anticipated that Sonny felt like he was a fucking _magician_ , performing enchantments on Will's helpless body. So Sonny would suck and lick and kiss for a bit and marvel at how still and focused Will would be, and then he'd move away, just so he could stand in the doorway and marvel some more, now at the way Will's body undulated, the way his smooth skin stretched over clenched muscles, the way his cock lay hard and stiff against his stomach, occasionally rising to stand perpendicular to Will's body as if reaching for Sonny.

And the moans that came out of Will's mouth? Sonny had to press his palm against his cock, _hard,_ to keep himself from coming.

 

Sonny had already been feeling Machiavellian, abandoning Will for a few moments at a time, only to then kneel between Will's legs to sooth and caress his boyfriend with his tongue, lips fluttering over flesh so hot it almost burned his mouth.

And then the doorbell rang, and Sonny vacillated, worried about leaving Will tied up and blind and so fucking needy without Sonny's watchful guard.

Sonny strongly suspected, though, that whoever was at the door was there to deliver something both he and Will desperately wanted, so he threw on some clothes, tucked his stiff dick as best he could along his body, and abandoned Will for all of three minutes.

And holy _fuck_ the sight that greeted him when he came back: a sobbing, sweaty, thrashing creature that begged and pleaded for his hands, his lips, his ass, _please Sonny, please. I need you I need you I need you.  
_

Sonny was drunk on the fact that he could tame his beast just by feathering an open-mouthed kiss against Will's cock. So he left the delivery in the hallway and soothe he did, amazed at the way Will's body stilled as Will focused on the feeling of Sonny sucking him.

Sonny then slid along Will's body and brought his mouth to Will's ear. "Are you ok, baby? I've got you. Tell me, and I'll give you whatever you want."

"R-ride me, Sonny, _please_ ," Will whispered back, voice wrecked and husky.

"Yes." Sonny let his lips touch gently against Will's, licking along the upper lip before capturing the lower one and sucking gently. Then he let his hands slide along Will's body as he straddled his boyfriend before sinking slowly, slowly down.

And yeah, Sonny may have had more experience, but absolutely nothing in his past came even close to the magic that he and Will made together. Will came so hard it almost hurt, and Sonny was right there with him.

 

 

"Was that too much, sweetie?" Sonny asked once Will was untied and safely tucked in his rightful place along Sonny's body. Will was no longer trembling and his breathing had more or less gone back to normal, but his face was still flushed and his brow still glistened with sweat. Sonny blew gently on Will's forehead to help cool him off while his fingers gently caressed Will's shoulder.

"That was…you're…Sonny, you are the best thing that ever happened to me," Will replied, tucking his head under Sonny's armpit for a reassuring sniff.

Sonny exhaled slowly, loving the feel of Will against him, loving the knowledge that he made Will so happy, and loving the joy he was about to bring his boyfriend.

"I'll be right back," he said, slipping out of Will's arms. Will's pout was adorable, just like everything else about him.

And then Sonny was back, standing in the doorway to the bedroom with a long brown parcel in his arms.

"What – how – when did that get here?!" Will asked, sitting up in excitement and stretching out his arms.

"It arrived while you were, ah, tied up with other things," Sonny replied, pun fully intended. Only the promise of this delivery could have pulled him away from staring at Will, even for a moment.

Will shot him a sexywicked look and then scooted over so that he and Sonny could sit next to each other on the bed. The parcel lay half on Sonny's lap and half on Will's, and Will's fingers stroked along the rough brown paper, picturing the object that lay beneath.

And as much as Sonny was excited and relieved and so ready give this to his boyfriend, seeing Will's fingers stroking that way only brought further home the enormity of the pain he'd caused. His brain couldn't help but cycle through the memories:

_Will holding his Voodoo tenderly, protectively._

_Will rubbing up and down the neck of his Voodoo almost meditatively._

_The awful, thunderous crack of Will's Voodoo as it splintered spectacularly in the face of Sonny's pitch._

_The anguish on Will's face as he clutched the broken handle, as he knelt to gather into his arms the jagged pieces of wood, as_ _his fists dug into his eye sockets to keep the tears from falling._

_The way Will had looked when he raised his eyes slowly to Sonny's, grief and bewilderment etched all over his horrified face._

Sonny would never, ever forgive himself.

As Will's fingers started working on the tape holding the packet together, he glanced up at Sonny, a huge, eager smile on his face.

It dimmed considerably when he saw Sonny's expression. His boyfriend looked heartbroken.

"What – what's the matter, Sonny?" Will asked, confused.

"It's nothing, never mind." He didn't ever want to be the reason Will's smile dimmed, never ever again.

Will looked at Sonny critically, eyes narrowing. This wasn't nothing. Taking the parcel from their laps, he set it gently aside.

"Tell me," he asked, taking both of Sonny's hands in his.

Sonny's breath hitched a little. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to spoil this. It's just – I'm just remembering, um, you before. You and your Voodoo, your real one. How much you loved it and how much I hurt you and…"

Sonny had to look away because the tenderness on Will's face made him want to cry even more. He swiped impatiently at his eyes – this was supposed to be about making Will happy, dammit, and he was doing a piss-poor job of it. "I'm sorry…I'm ruining this for you."

Will place his hand on Sonny's face and turned Sonny's head so they were once more facing each other. "Sonny, listen to me. I forgave you a long time ago. What was happening between us was so disorienting and confusing. I've let it go. I love you, and I forgive you."

The tear in Sonny's left eye was still pooled against the lower lid but the one on the right had escaped and was sliding down his cheek. Will gently swiped it away with his thumb before bringing his hand to rest against the back of Sonny's neck.

"I've forgiven you, Sonny, and this bat will be just as real as my old one, and while it won't replace what I had, this one is for us. For what we have together, for what we make together. Don't be sad, sweetie, be happy. Be happy for me and be happy for us, ok?"

For the umpteenth time, Sonny could not believe his luck, could not believe the grace of fate for bringing Will into his life. Seeing the earnest, sweet smile blooming on Will's face, his own could not help but grin in response. "You are amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, I believe you may have mentioned that to me before," Will replied, and then brought his face close to Sonny's for a sweet, hot, tender kiss. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

Sonny was smiling again, and he reached around Will to bring the parcel back onto their laps.

"Open," he demanded, and Will did, feeling joy like it was Christmas and his birthday and Butt-Love Night all rolled into one.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks of play, the last of the regular season, Will outdid himself over and again. He was peaking as far as his form and abilities, and he was breathtaking on the field.

It might have been awkward but for the fact that Sonny matched him every step of the way, reaching new personal bests with almost every game. It was good that they didn't revisit the "best player in the intramural league" question, because now more than ever it would've been impossible to answer – both were on fire.

And yeah, the new Voodoo was totally amazing. Will loved it, his friends admired it, and Sonny guarded it closely, keeping an eye on it when Will was in the outfield, making sure Will had a clean cloth (plus a back-up) to wipe it down with at the end of every game. If it wasn't so romantic it would have been comical.

Actually it was comical anyway, and Sonny took lots of ribbing from Will's teammates over his Voodoo protectiveness. He laughed right along with them but nevertheless stayed true to his impulses. As Andy had pointed out a while ago, there was something about Will that definitely made you want to shield him from harm.

 

 

After one particularly brutal game – extra innings, the hot sun beating down on both teams, Will and Sonny both in top form but exhausted by the end – Sonny let slip that he kind of wished they didn't have to go their separate ways before getting together again later in the evening.

Ok, more like ramble than slip: "I wish I could just take you home with me, and shower with you, and then take you to dinner, and then go to bed with you, and then wake up with you, and then spend the day with you, and then just do it all over again," he said, wiping his sweaty brow with a back-up Voodoo cloth as Will wiped down the Voodoo.

Will had stopped his Voodoo ministrations mid-way through Sonny's sweet ramble. He was staring at Sonny, his blue eyes wide.

"I wish that too," he admitted cautiously.

Sonny looked at Will, an understanding of what they might be talking about slowly dawning. They were no longer in wishful-thinking territory. "You do?"

"My lease is up next month," Will said softly. Sonny had opened that door and Will was game to walk through it, but he wanted to be sure they were on the same page here.

"Oh." Sonny paused, and at that moment, all he could think was _I want I want I want._

A grin spread slowly over Sonny's face."Your, uh, lease?"

Will smiled and nodded.

"So, um, do you wanna maybe…?"

Will's whole face was now glowing with joy. "Wanna what?" he asked.

"Wanna, maybe, um, move in? With me? When your lease is up?" _Say yes say yes say yes say yes._

"Sonny, I do. I – I really do. Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure? Cause you can take some time to think abou - _mmmph_." Will was up and kissing him.

"I don't need time. I want this, totally. Definitely," Will said between kisses.

They shared a warm sweaty tight messy hug to seal the deal.

"Take me home," Will whispered against Sonny's neck.

"Fuck yeah," Sonny replied, and then draped his arm around Will's shoulders as they headed off the field.


End file.
